Total Drama Payback Time
by Snakeshark196
Summary: Season 5, new alliances, new idols, same challenges, awesome drama, five million dollars. When the original 22 contestants arrive to the island they will complete with two Season four all stars for a grand prize. One by one will be eliminated by their fellow campers. Challenges are the same but with a twist to them and there not in order. Sit back and follow along with all the fun.
1. Not so Happy Campers

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TD. No profit is being made, ever.**

**The long awaited TDPBT is here. Hope you like, cause this is goanna be extreme. And I promise not to take it down again.**

**Potential Couples that will be starting: Lyler, Gidgette, Gwuncan, Nizzy, plus a secret love triangle dealing with Dawn. (maybe Scott is in it, maybe not)**

**Side Couples: Sakota, Zoke**

**Total Drama Payback Time**

* * *

Chris McLean stood on the dock of Camp Wawanakwa where such classic seasons like Total Drama Island and Total Drama Revenge of the Island have been broadcasted. And now a new fifth season will be presented here.

"Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa," Chris introduced. "We had a killer season last year. And now we're back for another, but this time, there is no more mutations."

"Which is how I like it," Chef boasted as he walked past dressed in a Sleeping Beauty Princess dress.

"Dude, why are you wearing that thing?" Chris asked a bit creeped out as he side stepped to the left.

Chef growled in frustration. "To show how beautiful I am."

Chris shuttered as he watched Chef board land headed for the main lodge.

"Anyway before I was nearly blinded," Chris stuttered feeling disgusted, but putting on a smile anyway. "We will be bringing back the original 22 contestants from season one for one big extravaganza season. But as a hidden twist, we will be adding two secret season four competitors."

* * *

**(Total Drama Theme Song)**

* * *

As Chris said this the first yacht came up and dropped off the first veteran contestant. Chris smiled and smirked at the camera, "And here we have our first contestant we shall torture for laughs."

"Yeah, yeah," Noah rolled his eyes, "You can't get anything from me."

Chris shrugged, "That's what you think."

"I've been through enough with my new girlfriend, so anything you throw at me, won't even be comparable."

Chris smiled bigger, "And your girlfriend should give us plenty of drama herself, when she arrives."

"I bet she will," Noah deadpanned as he walked away to the end of the dock and started to read. "And by the way I don't like being here."

Chris saw the second contestant arrive and she did not look pleased to be here. "Welcome to Total Drama Payback Time."

"With the exception of the money, there is no way I'd come back," Gwen grunted.

Chris rolled his eyes not losing his signature smile. "I wonder how Courtney will react when she arrives."

Gwen's eyes shot wide upon hearing that name. "She's coming back," she asked fear apparent in her name.

Chris nodded, "Should be here any minute."

Gwen just nervously shivered, remembering that Courtney would tear her head off when she arrived. It wasn't Gwen's fault that Courtney was a control freak over Duncan back in action and it was basically her fault they drifted apart.

Gwen just walked to the end of the dock with out another word. She saw Noah was already here. She had the urge to ask him if he'd do better this season than in the first, but something kept her from it.

"And now we have our surfer girl, Bridgette," Chris greeted the surfer.

Bridgette smiled as she held her signature surfboard.

Chris frowned, "We don't have that great waves here so why'd you bring that back," he motioned to her board.

"There are some," she motioned to the beach.

"Barely," Chris added as the next yacht was approaching from the horizon.

Bridgette shrugged and walked past to where Noah and Gwen were. Gwen smiled for the first time and hugged her blonde friend.

Noah not liking the friendship, opened a book and started to read.

"What's up," Bridgette greeted her Goth friend.

"Good," Gwen smiled, "You?"

"Later," Chris interrupted, "We have still 21 contestants to meet."

Noah looked between the surfer, the Goth, and himself and couldn't really tell how Chris's math was correct. He shrugged and looked away, perhaps he could blackmail Chris on this.

"Don't you mean 19," Gwen asked.

"No, I meant 21," Chris replied, as veteran contestant number 4 arrived. And for Chris, it was goanna be painful before it got better.

That's because veteran number four did what he did in season one, he put the squeeze on Chris. Owen was just so happy be back. He was so excited. "I'm so excited to be back," he yelped in excitement.

Chris smirked, feeling the big guys love, "We're glad you're back as well dude," he struggled to get down. Eventually Owen set him down and saw his three other friends at the other end of the dock.

Before Bridgette, Gwen, or Noah knew what hit them, they were being grabbed in a similar bear hug as Chris did.

"Let me guess," Noah gasped, "You missed us."

"Yeah, how'd you know," Owen asked, "It is so true though. I love you guys."

"Don't let Duncan or Geoff hear you say that," Noah commented.

Owen nervously put them down, so they could actually breath again. "You don't think they would kill me for saying that would they?"

Bridgette and Gwen just giggle. "Of course not," Bridgette said, "They know how you are."

Owen sighed a breath of relief as both Katie and Sadie arrived.

"Welcome back," Chris greeted, "Been like what four seasons now," placing hand on his chin.

Katie and Sadie exchanged glances, "It has been that long hasn't it," Sadie agreed.

"Yeah it has," Katie agreed, "It feels so great to be back."

Chris smirked, "Let's just see if you make it to merge together. Cause I have a bet with Chef that neither of you will. He thinks only one will."

Katie and Sadie gasp. "You're putting bets on who will last longer," the former gasped.

"How cruel?" Sadie added.

Chris just chuckled motioning for them to move on. 100 smackeroos were coming his way. He saw the next veteran arrive, that being Ezekiel. No longer being Ferrol.

"What up Zeke," Chris greeted.

"Uh, the sky," Ezekiel replied, looking up seeing it.

"Dude, you still don't get slang do you?" Chris face palmed.

Ezekiel chuckled, "Just kidding', I'm doing just fine. Great to be back and not a zombie."

"That was the only good side of you," Chris commented, "The regular side of you is just boring."

Ezekiel took that hard, "I'm better than before. And I promise you that I will win."

"Keep telling yourself that," Chris chuckled.

"Come on Chris," Bridgette scolded him, "He says he changed, then he's changed."

Ezekiel perked up when he actually heard a girl stand up for him. It was also one that was furious at him when he said that stuff.

He thanked her when he arrived over there, she replied back with no problem. But she completely forgot he and everyone else existed when Geoff was the eighth to arrive.

Chris couldn't even greet him before he ran past and to Bridgette, who he started to make out with immediately.

Chris rolled his eyes, as he smirked at arrival number 9. Things were goanna get interesting and rating high now.

Geoff and Bridgette separated after about a minute.

Gwen was actually surprised at this. "You two aint goanna go at it longer."

"Nope," Geoff answered. "We decided," he added, looking at Bridgette, "In order not to get eliminated first or to early again, we decided to cut back on it."

"That's honestly surprising," Gwen smiled in delight, "I wish you luck."  
"We all do," Noah said not looking up from his book.

They ignored him, "I'm just glad your finally here," Bridgette added.

Geoff nodded, "Me to."

Gwen gasped at who arrival nine was, she grabbed Geoff and Bridgette and shoved them together, so the person wouldn't be able to see her.

"What are you doing?" Bridgette asked.

"Please don't move," Gwen begged, "I don't need her seeing me."

Bridgette and Geoff see who had arrived and could under stand that.

The person who had arrived had a huge grudge against the Goth for 'stealing' her boyfriend back in TDA. This person was Courtney. She was not with the delinquent anymore and has vowed revenge on the both of them. By getting her hands on their bare necks.

She boarded and walked up to Chris. "Welcome ba..."

"Enough chit-chat," Courtney grunted at him, "Has that no good delinquent and boyfriend stealer here yet?"

"Gwen is, but not Duncan," Chris replied, looking.

Courtney only saw Bridgette, Geoff, Owen, Ezekiel, Noah, and the Twins. "I don't see her. Where is she?"

Chris looked and didn't see her either. "IDK, maybe behind Owen or maybe she fell in the lake. Now move alone, we have so many others to arrive yet."  
Courtney grumbled to herself as she stood next to Ezekiel.

He was goanna start-up a conversation with her, but she simply glared at him making him hide behind Katie and Sadie.

Bridgette and Geoff made sure to stay together.

"I'm sure I know why your afraid of her now," Geoff told her.

"Who are you talking to?" Courtney demanded him.

"Bridgette," Geoff replied quickly, "You know...about...um...snow."

Courtney crossed her arms, "Whatever."

Izzy was next to arrive as she got aboard.

Owen seeing her charged in for a hug. As he charged he pushed Bridgette and Geoff, causing Gwen to be exposed to Courtney, who bared her teeth and claws, charging at full speed at the Goth, who coward.

Izzy saw him coming and side-stepped causing the big guy to fall into the lake. She giggled as she watch him crawl back out. "Izzy why'd you do that?"

She replied with a smile, "Owen should know Izzy and Owen are no longer together. Izzy has a new boyfriend."

Owen sadly looked down at the ground, knowing it was true. "Who is he again."

Meanwhile Courtney was now an arm's length away from Gwen. Geoff and Bridgette got back together forming a barrier so she couldn't get passed.

"Move," Courtney ordered, "I need to rip her throat out."

"Come on," Gwen begged, "I didn't know then. Forgive me already."

"Never," Courtney shouted, almost between the love couple.

Izzy walked over to her real boyfriend, that was not Owen. Owen gasped when he saw it was...Noah.

Noah lowered his book and looked at Izzy, with a slight smile as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Noah frowned when he saw his friend like that. "Sorry big guy."

Owen smiled knowing he could never be sad for to long. "I wish you best in each other. I hope you guys last longer than us."

Izzy nodded, "Thanks big O, you still got that big warm heart I always remember."

He smiled, but everyone turned their attention back to the major one at hand. Courtney trying to get her hands on Gwen and she almost succeeded.

Boat number 11 arrives dropping off the next veteran camper.

Bridgette and Geoff can't hold the psychopathic CIT any longer. They are forced to separate, allowing Courtney a free chance at Gwen. Fist raised over her head, ready to allow the first blow.

Gwen hunched over, hands over her face, getting ready for the impact of the first blow.

It never came, as she looked to see an unlikely savior had come to her rescue.

Courtney had stopped feet from Gwen because someone stepped in between. Arrival number 11, had her arms crossed. "Touch her and you will regret it," Eva growled in a low voice.

Courtney knew there was only one person stronger than her and Eva was that person, she backed off. "I'll just take my chances in the competition," she muttered, "When I eliminate you both."

Eva then turned to Gwen with the same solemn expression.

"Thanks," Gwen said appreciative.

Eva grunted, "It's the last time."

Gwen nodded as Eva moved on, allowing Bridgette and Geoff to get back to where she was.

"That was a close one, wasn't it," Bridgette remarked.

Gwen agreed as she looked over at Courtney who had a death glare right back.

The next person to arrive was Cody. He smiled as he gave Chris his signature hand pose as he high-fived the host. "And of course we have the Codemeister."

Cody grinned some more, "It's good to be back."

"And speaking of lovers," Chris looked at Noah, "How about you two hook up again?"

Cody just sighed.

Noah rolled his eyes, "I was a freak accident."

"That's what Noah would say," Izzy giggled, "Izzy wants a threesome with Cody and Noah."

Noah looked disgusted as did Cody. "No way," Noah grunted, "I will never."

Cody walked over to Gwen and smiled, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

She sighed, "I'm not really in the mood. I have enough to deal with Courtney, so please don't do that."

Cody looked over and saw the CIT. He shivered for a moment, "Sorry Gwen. Just yah know, I just get used to it sometimes."

"With Duncan, there is no way in chance you are getting with her," Eva snorted, arms still crossed.

Cody sighed, which made Gwen glare at Eva for a brief second. "No, but another nice girl would love to have you." She put a sympathic hand on his shoulder.

He smiled, "As long as it's not Sierra."

The two laughed together.

And the nice happy times didn't end here as DJ came next. He smiled, this time he did not have Bunny with him, his mama would take care of him. Him and DJ exchange a high-five.

"Nice to be back," he said with a smile before moving on.

Arrival number 14 was the true evil of the veterans also known as Heather arrived. She ignored Chris when he greeted her and walked to the end of the dock. She decided not to interact with anyone until necessary.

Everyone just looked at her and shrugged. Maybe for once she will not be obnoxious.

With every person that arrived Courtney waited and waited until it was Duncan, she was getting impatient. "When will he be here already?"

"Soon," Chris spat at her, knowing full well who she was referring to.

Gwen kept her cool cause there was only one person she needed here and she would feel safe. One person that could match up to Courtney evenly. That person was Leshawna, Gwen knew she wouldn't allow Courtney near.

Unfortunately arrival 15 was neither Duncan or Leshawna. It was Harold, holding his keyboard as usual. "Sweet to be back," he wheezed.

"As long as you don't switch the votes on anyone," Chris smirked, crossing his arms. "Then I guess you will have a good time."

Harold frowned at him, "I wouldn't do that...again."

"You better not," Courtney threatened.

Harold cringed at how angry she seemed. "Jeez, only arrive and already get threatened. Gosh, just give it a rest already." He walked over and made sure to avoid Courtney. He hung out with DJ and Geoff instead.

And of course Chris couldn't help but gawk at the next contestant. Big breasts will do that. "And Lindsay her Hotness has arrived."

"Thanks for the welcome Cheryl," she smiled warningly.

Chris face palmed, "How many times do I have to make it clear that my names Chris."

"Chip."

"Chris."

"Craig."

"Clyde."

"Yes, I am Clyde," he sighed, motioning for her to move along already.

Gwen, Cody, and Geoff couldn't but help laugh at him. "You are one forgettable person aren't you?" Gwen commented.

Chris ignored them and was surprised to see that Lindsay hadn't moved like he ordered.

"I said move along," Chris ordered, pointing to the others who have already arrived.

Lindsay ignored his order, "But Tyler's coming," she excitedly pointed to the horizon.

Chris looked to see said jock skiing on the back of his yacht, again. "She remembers her boyfriends name but not the hosts, that's just whack man."

Tyler of course hit the dock and went flailing through the air. Lindsay gasped and chased after him.

Tyler did not land on the dock or the luggage pile. He landed on a person, who softened his fall and no it was not Owen. It was Heather.

Said Queen Bee snarled pushing him off, "Watch where you fall jockette," she sneered, marching off, rubbing her arm.

Tyler held his head, he stood up with the help of Lindsay, "That was wicked man."

"It so was," Geoff hollered in agreement.

"Yes it was, now back up here," Chris said getting everyone's attention along with the camera. "Next is arrival number 18, Trent."

Trent walked up with a warm pleasing smile, also carrying his signature Guitar case with of course a guitar in it.

"What's up man?" Chris greeted.

Trent and Chris exchanged fist pumps, "Doing swell, actually."

"Sweet," Chris enjoyed, "You and Gwen friends now."

Trent looked over at Gwen and smiled, "Of course. I'm not one to hold a grudge, so of course. We're friends."

"How about Duncan?" Chris asked with a smirk.

"I'd rather not talk about him" Trent frowned, making his way to the others.

Gwen and Trent made eye contact and smiled, knowing everything between them was clear. Duncan on the other hand, not really. They weren't enemies or anything though.

Chris nodded as Beth arrived, "Hi, Chris," she greeted.

Chris just pushed her along, "You're boring and have taken up enough time. Now move along Betty."

Beth took this offense, "My name's Beth."

"Yeah, whatever Betty," Chris showed her off.

Poor Beth sighed as she went to get reacquainted with Lindsay and Tyler, the later telling her not to worry about the dang host. The former still thinking his name is Cheryl.

The next person who arrived made Gwen happier beyond relief. She couldn't wait. Now she was protected from the one known as Courtney.

Trent looked at said CIT. He unlike her didn't hold the grudge, against either Duncan or Gwen. So it was difficult to understand why she still did.

Leshawna docked and walked up to Chris pushing him into the lake. "Yeah, that's how I roll."

Chris came out sputtering water, "What the heck was that for?"

"For dising Beth like that," Leshawna glared at him, "I saw it."

Chris growled. "You'll get my dry cleaning bill, now move along. We have a lot still to happen."

"Yeah like Leshawnaie winning," she boasted, arm pumping as she spotted Gwen. "How you doing?" she asked walking up.

"I'm doing alright," Gwen shrugged, "Still going strong with Duncan."

"That's good," Leshawna agreed.

"Courtney did try to rip her head off earlier," Bridgette commented. "If it wasn't for Eva, she might have succeeded."

Leshawna figured as much as she took a glance at Courtney who looked back, "Well, she better not try nothing while I'm here, cause I'll give that girl a beat down."

"Thanks," Gwen appreciated.

"So where's Harold?" Leshawna asked.

As if on cue, Harold walked up, "What's up string bean?" she asked, fist pumping with him.

"Except for the fact that Courtney scares the life out of me, I'm okay," he answered with a smile.

"That's good."

As if on cue, Katie and Sadie began to drool as Justin boarded next, number 21. "I so wish to be his girlfriend," Katie cooed.

Sadie was to hypnotized to even argue.

"Hello Chris," Justin smiled.

"Hey, Justin, you here to win this time?" Chris greeted back.

"Of course," Justin said back, "I plan on winning, but not at the cost of my looks." He held up a mirror to look into.

"Dude," Chris laughed placing a hand on his shoulder, "You lost your stuff seasons ago."

Justin frowned in disapproval. "I have not."

"Yes you have," Eva disagreed.

"Now move on," Chris demanded, turning back serious. "Only three more contestants left."

"Yeah, I know," Justin sighed, walking along. Only for Katie and Sadie to surround him. "At least someone thinks I'm pretty still."

"You are so pretty," Sadie answered him.

Chris rolled his eyes, as he awaited the last veteran, one that would start fireworks when he arrived. Especially when Courtney saw him.

Duncan boarded with his duffel bag and smirked right away when he saw Courtney. But he walked up to Chris first, "What's new?" he asked.

"Nothing but all the ratings this season will get when you and Courtney interact," Chris smiled, "This is goanna be so awesome."

"Yeah maybe for you," Duncan retorted, "But I plan on staying far away from her as I can."

"You can try," Chris smirked, narrowing his eyes at Duncan, "Cause I already have our teams planned. And perhaps you will be on...um...hers."

Duncan shrugged it off, "So if I am. I'll deal with it." Deep inside he was scared, he just didn't show it.

He walked past Chris and met up with Gwen, who exchanged kisses.

"How's my favorite Goth doing?" Duncan asked.

"Pretty good," she admitted.

He smiled, but frowned when Courtney growled.

"Chris I demand you kick Gwuncan out now," she hissed at him, "They do not deserve to participate. They cheated me."

"Get over it already," Leshawna barked at her, arms crossed, "I dislike both back then, but I rewatched TDA and like me a lot agree you were way to pushy. That's why he left. Plus they have more in common. So get over it."

"Don't push it," Courtney hissed at her, "Or else you'll be on my hit list next."

Leshawna rolled her eyes, not saying another word to her.

Chris turned to the 22 of them, "Now that the 22 of you are here, lets get this season started."

"Wait, Alejandro won't be here" Heather groaned.

"Nope" Chris said, "He apparently didn't want to do another season. I guess you guys did more on him than he did on you."

"Is he okay" Heather asked, sounding worried for him.

You actually look upset about this," Eva smirked looking at her.

"I am not," Heather scoffed, "I'm only asking to see how I should take him down this time."

Eva didn't figure so as she looked away.

"Perfect," Chris said, "But he after he healed up, he said he didn't want another season. So he won't be here and lucky for him, his contract says he doesn't have to."

"So not fair" Gwen grunted.

"And Sierra" Cody asked?

"Same as Al's contract" Chris said

* * *

**(_Flashing to the future. _Somewhere a few weeks later, Alejandro was watching. "My name is not Al" he yelled. "Get it right, Alejandro. How hard is it to remember.") Back to the present.**

* * *

"But Sierra actually wanted to play. But we said no, because have something better planned this season" Chris continued, "And she wasn't part of what we wanted."

"So how'd you stop her from not competing" Cody asked, curiously. Actually relieved the Sierra wouldn't be here.

"We gave her a collection of your underwear" Chris said.

Cody turned red, with everyone now giggling to themselves.

"And what about..." Geoff was interrupted.

"Blaineley," Chris finished, "She's still in her body cast and will not be on television for another six to eight months."

Serves her right" Bridgette scolded no one in particular.

Everyone turned toward her, knowing she rarely got frustrated to say something like that out of the blue.

Now she turned red as she found 21 pairs of eyes on her.

"So the two new cast mates will be from the season four competitors. Anne Maria, B, Brick, Cameron, Dakota, Dawn, Jo, Lightning, Mike, Sam, Scott, Staci, and Zoey."

"I hope Lightning is goanna be here," Tyler insisted, "Me and him can get into a competitive streak together."

"I think Jo should," Eva spat out, "We would make great adversaries in the challenges."

"I like Dakota," Lindsay squealed, holding Beth, "She's so pretty."

"B and Cameron are pretty smart," Cody suggested.

"I agree," Harold agreed.

"Nope none of them," Chris said as he turned to see the first of two of them arrive.

Everyone turned to see a 23rd yacht pull up, dropping off a girl with blond hair and a green oversized sweatshirt.

She walked up to Chris with a nice warming smile.

"I recognize her" Cody said, "She's Dawn from season four."

"Great, it's the Tree Hugger," Heather snarled.

"Correct" Chris said, "Welcome to Total Drama." He greeted her.

Dawn smiled, "Thanks" she said, "You're aura dark as always."

"Aura" Owen asked confused.

"She can read people's hearts or something like that" Chris said to them.

"Neat" Geoff commented.

Chris nodded, "Yes, we have decided to give her another chance. She and another will be here and fight with you guys at a chance at five million dollars."

The campers cheered.

"About time you changed it," Duncan pointed out.

"How many more are coming from my season" Dawn asked?

"Just one" Chris said.

"Who is it?" Dawn asked, "Brick or perhaps Zoey. I would also be happy to see either Mike or Anne Maria."

Then who" Dawn asked a little impatiently. "As long as it isn't…"

The final yacht pulls up and drops off the final player of the season.

Dawn turns to see who of her former season pals it was. Not someone she wanted it to be.

"Why, him" she asked?

"Because we wanted the drama" Chris replied as contestant number 24 came up.

A red headed boy with blue jeans and a tank top came walking up, someone Dawn really didn't want to be here.

"Everyone Scott" Chris introduced.

"Oh, the villain" Heather said, "I was very impressed with him."

"Why's he the one" Dawn repeated.

"Because we thought we use some drama with two of the most dramatic players from last season" Chris said, knowing the tension was high.

"You betcha," Scott smirked. "Thanks for having me back."

"I thought we'd give season fours biggest villain a chance to redeem himself," Chris added, "So let's move on to the campfire and go over the usual rules and stuff, and go over some new stuff."

He led the 22 originals away, but Scott hung back and looked at Dawn, blocking her path.

"Scott, please move," She scowled at him.

"I just wanted to say that I've changed," Scott tried to tell her. "And I promise Dawn, I am a different person than I was back then."

"You're aura doesn't say that" Dawn said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I promise" Scott said, putting his hand across his heart.

"I guess" Dawn said, not fully convinced.

With that everyone, including Scott and Dawn made their way to the island.

"It looks like it's not mutated anymore," Scott said to Dawn as he looked at the surroundings. "The camp look so different," he stated, looking at her a brief second.

Dawn also noticed, but was more concerned with whether or not Scott was telling the truth or not. She looked at him more studying his aura, she agreed about the camp, but her thoughts were on other things.

They gathered on the stumps of the campfire pit. There were a total of 12 stumps, so a total of half would have to stand. It was almost like the first time being there.

"Welcome back to TDPBI or Total Drama Payback Time," He smirked at the title, "I am here to tell you that yes, the soul survivor will get 5 million dollars. That is one of the new things. But let's get the old stuff out-of-the-way as usual. There will be 2 teams. One the Screaming Gophers and the other the Killer Bass."

"Oh and let me guess," Noah deadpanned, "There the same."

"Nope," Chris shook his head, "Some people will be on the same team others will not. And when one team loses they will meet here for the dreaded campfire ceremony. Where one of you will be eliminated if you do not receive a marshmallow. You will board the boat of losers and leave forever. You can not come back EVER."

"Says the guy who brought back Izzy and Eva back in season one," Gwen grunted at him.

"Well, who says I can't break the rules," Chris smirked, "I am the host and can do whatever I want."

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, we have some new stuff to cover," Chris said.

"Like me and Dawn," Scott said.

"Yes," Chris agreed, "Not to mention we have new idols to add to the game. New challenge ideas that mix with old ones. So first are those idols."

Chris was handed a box by unnamed intern number 22. He pushed the intern away and opened the box revealing five idols. One Chris idol, one Chef Hatchet idol, one Duncan idol, one Brick idol, and one Heather idol.

Heather was smiling when she saw hers.

Courtney scoffed and was full of anger when she saw Duncan had one and she did not. "Why do I not have one?" she demanded, steam coming out of her ears.

"Because," Chris stated simply, "We didn't feel you needed one."

"And how nice, Brick gets one to," Scott commented.

"That's because he was one nice lad," Chris commented himself, "Unlike most other contestants, he doesn't refuse or dislike anything I say. That's why he gets one."

Heather liked the idea of new and more hidden immunity idols. Puts a new spin on things. She smirked to herself, needing to get her hands on them.

"Well let me see," Chris though, "Well first off we have the Chris idol where it allows who ever plays it immunity from the night. We then have the Chef Hatchet idol, which allows the one holding it the sole ability of eliminating one contestant of their choice, even if they are on the other team."

Courtney herself smirked as she looked on at Gwen, who looked back and gulped. "Uh, why is she looking at me like that for?"

Duncan shrugged, "Maybe she's realized she can't win.

Gwen saw the look in her eyes and knew there was no way in heck that was it, it was something to do with the Chef idol and she hated what she was thinking.

"And the Duncan idol," Chris added, "Allows the person to get a total of 10 votes when they cast their vote during an elimination."

"Sweet," Duncan smiled.

"The Brick idol," Chris said, "Allows the one who plays it the ability to sacrifice themselves for another teammate," he said knowing the drama that unfold when it was used, "so for example, if Cody were to get 10 votes against him because Heather played the Duncan idol, then DJ could play this and save Cody from elimination and be eliminated instead."

"Sounds like Brick," Dawn admired, "He is one admired person."

"I agree," Chris admitted, "And finally the Heather idol, and perhaps the most dangerous of all. This one allows the person to rearrange teams. It can be unfair as that person wants. Though there are two things, there must be two teams and the names can not be changed. Also the Heather idol can not be used after the merge. Repeat not be used after the merge. Beside that, I consider it the most dangerous, and probably pretty deadly when paired with the Duncan one. Who.."

"What a mouth full?" Scott chuckled.

"Yeah," Chris agreed. "Now for teams. Like I said they will be the Killer Bass and Screaming Gophers. Though I can say there will not be the same 100%, some what, but not exactly." He pointed to two flags one of the Green Gopher symbol and one of the Red Bass symbol.

"I hope I'm on the same as you," Duncan said to Gwen.

"Me to," Courtney smirked.

"For the Screaming Gophers we have Leshawna

Tyler,

Beth,

Dawn,

Justin,

Duncan,

Trent,

Eva,

Harold,

Lindsay,

Ezekiel,

and Gwen."

Courtney scowled when she didn't hear her name.

Everyone's names who were just called went over and joined each other as gophers. Duncan and Gwen were happy to not be separated. Though Trent felt awkward being here them.

Gwen gave a peck on Duncan's cheek in celebration.

Leshawna, Lindsay, Beth, and Dawn all cooed.

"Now that's what I've been looking forward to," Leshawna praised.

Courtney crossed her arms, as she awaited Chris to announce she was once again on the Killer Bass.

"And the Killer Bass team members are Br..."

"We already know," Noah deadpanned, "It's everyone whose name was not called."

"I still have to do it," Chris growled now be quiet, "Bridgette." He continued.

Noah rolled his eyes, as he allowed the host to be boring.

"DJ," Chris continued, ignoring everything,

Sadie,

Katie,

Noah,

Izzy,

Courtney,

Heather,

Cody,

Owen,

Geoff,

and Scott," Chris continued, "Now mingle and get unpacked for the next hour, cause your challenge starts in one hour after lunch is served."

Before anyone could move. Chris turned back around.

"Oh and the cabins are COED," he smirked.

A lot of shocked glares and gasps erupted from the contestants.

"No," Heather growled, looking at Owen disgustingly. "I will not share an entire cabin with him."

"What, I don't stink to bad do I?" he asked. Smelling his arm pit.

Sweet" Geoff said, grabbing Bridgette and bringing her in closer.

"Sounds nice to me to" she added, "But I'd prefer we'd have separate rooms."

"I hear yah" Courtney added, "Enough of having to spend time with boys on the outside doesn't mean we should have to sleep with them."

"That came out so wrong" Noah said.

"Well, too late" Chris said, "Unpack and mingle. Then meat in the main lodge for lunch. Because your first challenge will start in one hour."

Chris ignored her and walked off.

"I wonder what kind of challenges we have this time?" Katie asked Sadie as they went to the cabin.

"IDK," Sadie admitted, "Whatever it is, I hope it ain't to hard."

* * *

Chef Hatchet is seen holding two paintball guns, "Oh, it will be." He promised, the girls couldn't hear him.

* * *

**I hope you liked. The first challenge and elimination will be next time. And the type of challenges will also be announced next time.**

**So who do you think has the best chance of winning the Five million dollars. Dawn because she's new or perhaps Scott because he'll deceive everyone? Maybe neither. Mwahahahaha. Anyway, will Courtney be able keep her cool and not do anything. How will Gwuncan and Nizzy work out. With no Sierra will Cody be free. What weird alliances will be made? What about the idols, with new ones will things get crazier? Find out next time.**

**Leave your comments in a Review please. **

**Well, that's it. Hope yah had fun and next chapter should be out by Wednesday. **

**Screaming Gophers: Leshawna, Harold, Beth, Lindsay, Tyler, Duncan, Gwen, Trent, Eva, Ezekiel, Justin, Dawn**

**Killer Bass: Heather, Owen, Izzy, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, DJ, Bridgette, Geoff, Cody, Noah, Scott**

**Interns: Unnamed 22, Cameron, Staci, Brick, Zoey, Mike, Sam, Dakota, Jo, Lightning, Anne Maria, B**

**Bye.**


	2. Paintball DeerHunt

**DID SOME RECONSTRUCTION ON CHAPTER 1, SO YOU MIGHT WANT TO REREAD IT FIRST. ADDED AND TOOK AWAY STUFF. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or make profit from this. **

**Here's the first chapter. Lots of drama my friends, lots of drama to happen. **

**Plus this is a long chapter. **

**Not much else to say except that there is minor language and sexual content, Along with violence, lots of violence. Kidding, there is some. **

**Warning: lots of line spacing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Payback Time," he praised, raising his arms in emphasis, "Last time, we introduced the original 22 contenders from season 1. Courtney has a murderous rage toward Gwen and Duncan for what they did in World Tour. Izzy dumped Owen and is now dating Noah, go figure. And Heather's been quiet, not like her, I wonder what she's planning. We also introduced two more contenders for the 5 million prize, Dawn the creepy aura reader and Scott the hill billy redneck. With coed cabins, new idols, and better tasting food, how will things change for everyone. I can tell you now, that the challenges themselves will take their own toll on them all, let alone, each other doing each other in as well. So for all the drama you can handle, stick tuned."

* * *

**(Total Drama Theme Song)**

* * *

**Killer Bass**

Heather huffed as she dragged herself along to her cabin.

Heather walked up, thinking at least it was a different team and Beth and Lindsay weren't on it. She would need a new alliance though, someone who would be more trustworthy. She so wished Alejandro was here to help here.

She opened her door and saw that the coed thing was real. The wall that had separated the two sides in the first season was gone; it was the same for both cabins. It had the usual six bunk beds and several windows, dressers, side tables/lamps. And the usual mold, dust and spider webs.

She looked over and saw Noah and DJ enter form the other door.

"What the..." DJ said when he saw her. "What happened to the wall."

"Looks like we'll be sharing after all" Noah said, claiming his bunk.

Heather growled under her breath and walked over to her bunk.

Katie and Sadie came running in, happy as always and claimed their bunk next to the one Noah was sitting on.

"Other side of the room" he grunted.

"What?" Katie asked

"Other side of the room" Noah said, "Guys get this side, and girls get the other."

"Come on dude" Geoff said, "We can get along with girls and guys on both sides."

He helped Bridgette up on top of a bunk they would share, on the supposed girl's side.

Noah rolled his eyes and went back to his book.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers**

"It feels weird being a gopher" Harold said, setting his bag down. Then his keyboard.

"Well, I'm glad" Leshawna hugged him.

"Thanks" Harold said. "I have a question for you."

"And what's that string been" Leshawna asked, opening a dresser drawer and started to unpack her stuff.

"Is there any chance that we could get back together" he asked, sitting down on his bunk.

"I'm afraid not" Leshawna unfortunately said. Turning to face him.

Justin walks in and heads straight for the mirror.

Leshawna opened her mouth and pretended to gag.

Harold couldn't but help giggle at this.

Justin didn't pay attention as he continued to obsess with his looks.

Dawn comes in and goes straight to meditating on her bunk for the next ten minutes.

Duncan and Gwen sat on the porch together, looking at the Bass team. They saw Owen being yelled at by Courtney. The big guy looked like he wanted to cry, and she didnt look like she gave a dam.

They roll their eyes, "Perhaps, if we're lucky, the rest of them will find her annoying." Gwen hoped.

* * *

**20 minutes later at the main lodge**

The main lodge looked the same as it did when they were here in the first season. The dining area had the two tables. One for the killer bass (one closest to the kitchen) and one for the screaming gophers (one closest to the door.) Not to mention the moose head above the door (which Dawn gasped at and demanded it be taken down. Chef refused) and the sliding tray thing that was separated the dining area from the kitchen. This looked the same with its walk in freezer, many cabinets and sinks and fireplace.

Gwen and Duncan were up next to get their gruel from Chef, who handed them a tray each. Each with a hot dog, side dish of potato chips and a side pocket of orange Jell-O.

"It actually doesn't look disgusting" Gwen said amazed.

Chef glared at her as he growled.

"Sorry, it always tastes good" she said, grabbing Duncan and going back to their table.

Owen came up and couldn't feel more appreciative of the food. "Thanks Chef."

"You're welcome tubby" Chef replied.

A few minutes later everyone was sitting at their respective tables and were enjoying their lunch. Which tasted a lot better than they thought it would. They just guessed DJ had something to do with it.

DJ sat with the other bass and tasted it, "It's nothing I did" he said to himself.

"You mean you didn't make it" Geoff said surprised as he was nearly in love with it.

"I'm a vegetarian and I even like it" Bridgette said, eating the hotdog.

"That's because yours is a veggie dog" Chef called from the kitchen.

Chris walks in. "So how's the food this time" he smirked.

"It's actually good" Leshawna said.

The others had to agree that it was fantastic.

"Why would that be?" Trent asked curiously.

"Because, we thought we'd actually give you some good tasting food" Chris said, "So now that your stomachs are satisfied, meet me back at the campfire pit in half hour, cause I our challenge will start their." He smirked, "And to everyone but Dawn and Scott, it should look familiar."

* * *

**30 minutes later, campfire pit.**

The teams waited for Chris to explain the challenge. Both teams hoping they wouldn't have to be here again at night fall when they'd be voting someone off. Thought it would be one of them, cause some sneaky tactics are about to be played, involving idols.

Ezekiel saying to himself that it hopefully won't be him. He just had to keep his trap shut and think before he speaks.

Chris looked at each of their faces and then spoke. "So what do you think of our new coed cabins?"

"Awesome" Geoff answered for everyone.

"I don't like it" Heather snorted, she glared at Owen who cringed and smiled nervously.

He remembered he had gassed out their cabin.

"Well," Chris smirked, "I know you don't appreciate it. That's why I set it up that way."

Heather glared at him, "And your just a bucket of fun."

"Thanks," Chris smiled, "Anyway, let's get on to what type of challenges you will be faced with this season." He smirked holding a paintball gun.

"We're playing paintball," Cody asked intrigued.

"Indeed, Cody," Chris answered, "You see we're taking all the challenges from season one. So the veterans should know what to expect."

"So we know what will be coming exactly when it comes" Leshawna said, "This should be easy."

"Except for that the original challenges from season one, some have been tweaked to be a bit different. And that they won't be in the same order, so diving off a cliff into shark infested water will not be the first challenge, it will come much later." Chris said. "Oh and to clarify, some challenges will be the same, only some have been tweaked, or should say most. So like when we do our Talent Contest, the rules will still be the same."

"I hated that," Gwen growled, glaring at Heather. "My life was nearly ruined that day."

"Yeah, yeah," Courtney grumbled, "Can we get on with this already."

"Sure," Chris smirked, at Gwen.

"How enjoyable" Heather said sarcastically. "Same old boring challenges." Knowing that the Triple Dog Dare Challenge was the one where she was eliminated, and hopefully she wouldn't go bald from it again. Even thinking about it made her worry.

"So what is our first challenge then" Tyler asked excitedly, "Is it the dodgeball one."

Chris just rolled his eyes, as he held the paintball gun up, "The dodgeball game one was fun, but we decided that we're have our paintball deerhunt first," he smirked.

Cody gulped, knowing he had been eliminated during this challenge.

"Let me guess" Leshawna interrupted, "Half of us are deer and the other are hunters. The deer get a head start while the hunters of the opposite team come and shoot us with paint."

"No" Chris said, "Well actually yes and no."

The campers were confused.

"Each of you will be a deer and a hunter, which is our twist," Chris exclaimed, "So all will be up for being hit with paint. So each of you will have to wear goggles, red noses, a deer tail, deer antlers that we have combined with the nice camo cap."

Chef Hatchet handed one of each out to the 24 of them and they put them on.

"Take em off and you're disqualified" Chris stated.

"I like these camo caps," Harold commented, feeling the antlers on it.

"I look humiliating," Courtney snorted, looking at her fluffy tail.

"Remember take it off and you lose," Chris smirked again, "And that could be bad Courtney. Cause you could be eliminated tonight first, almost like last time."

"I was not the first one eliminated," Courtney pointed out, "That sexist pig was," pointing at Ezekiel.

"And now he's on the other team," Chris snapped back, "So you could be first, this time."

* * *

Courtney opened her mouth to speak, but Heather quickly pulled her aside.

"Keep quiet or else you will be first," Heather said, "And I promise you that, cause most of us here dislike how you've acted. Just play along and I will see what I can do 'if' we do lose."

Courtney rolled her eyes as Heather let go, "You're actually trying to help me."

"I am," Heather replied, "I already know who I want gone 'if' we lose. But I'm still going for first. Hopefully they'll brighten up and eliminate either Gwen or Duncan."

Courtney knew that was completely true, so she promised to stop making such a fuss. She crossed her arms.

* * *

"Back to the challenge at hand" Chris said, "Each team will be given their own paint guns. Red paint guns with red paint for the bass and green for gophers. To win invincibility. Hit each player on the opposing team at least once with a shot. Once a person is shot, they must sit or lay down on the ground. If you move or try to shoot someone else when you've been hit, your team automatically loses. The team that loses all its members first will be sending someone home tonight. Oh and you only get 12 hours to complete this task. If all one of all team ain't hit with paint by then, then the team with most players without it wins. Any questions."

It was pretty basic to them, they understood.

Lindsay and Ezekiel raised their hands anyway.

"Great" Chris said, not paying attention to them. "Now we have a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise" Izzy asked really excitedly. "Is it a box of venomous spiders and shrunken heads."

"Uh...no," Chris shuttered.

"Man," Izzy said depressed, kicking at the dirt.

"Remember how the food was so good" Chris smiled evilly.

They shook their heads nervously.

"Well we spiked the hotdogs with hydro's" Chris stated, "So you should all fall asleep about…..now."

Chris looked up from his watch and saw all of them snoring away.

"Great, now we can separate them into groups of two throughout the forest" Chris said. "Or what I meant to say is that you guys can while I get a pedicure."

"Wait," unnamed intern number 22 asked him, "What are hydros?"

Chris sighed and looked at him, "Hydro's or Hydrocodone, is a drug used for patients with extreme pain, it also makes people very drowsy, so we used it on them. They should be up in a couple of hours."

Chris walked off to get his feet massaged, as the interns came in and started to move the contestants while they were knocked out.

Some of the interns looked very familiar.

"Why are we interns" Jo grumbled.

"Because our contracts said, we had to be here for another season" Zoey sighed.

"I hate this" Jo growled.

"Hey we're doing it as a favor" Brick retorted, "At least we're on the show." He grabbed Owen and started to use all his strength and move him.

"What Lightning don't get is why Dawn and Scott get to join" Lightning complained with Cody on his shoulders. He reached down and started to drag Noah. "Sha-Not fair man."

"Stop complaining and move em already" Jo hissed.

"You complained first dude" Lightning retorted back.

Jo rolled her eyes as she tried to drag Leshawna.

"And of course I have to be an intern again" Dakota faced palmed herself.

"Hey, you look very nice in that outfit" Sam complemented.

"Thanks" Dakota said. They started a make out session.

"Back to work maggots" Chef ordered.

The 11 of them look over and glare at Chef as he sits on a tanning chair in his bathing suit. The sun beating down on him and them.

"Ow" Mike said as a hammer of sunlight hit him in the head. He accidentally dropped Heather and rubbed his head.

He looked down and noticed a nice bump on her head when she fell.

Mike backed away slowly, whistling, and pretended he didn't do it.

Anne Maria walks up and is about to move her when she sees the bump.

B walks up and shakes his head in disappointment.

Anne Maria looks at him, "I didn't do it."

B didn't believe her as he moved on carrying Geoff and Bridgette's bodies.

Cameron and Staci were also there.

* * *

For the next two hours, the 11 ex season four contestants dragged the knocked out bodies of the contestants throughout the forest. In pairs of two. They equipped each of them with a watch that had a countdown clock of 12 hours. Those were set to start when they woke up. They also had their guns. And they all simultaneously awoke at the same time.

5 hours and 46 minutes after digesting the sleep powder.

The groups of two started to wake up and find themselves stuck in the middle of the forest with their paintball equipment, a teammate, and no sense of direction.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Group 1: Leshawna and Eva**

Eva sat up rubbing her head as she woke up and saw her and another teammate were in the middle of a rain forest. She looked down and saw her paint gun lying in her lap.

She grabbed it, stood up and dusted the dirt off of herself.

She walked over and kicked her teammate.

Leshawna woke up and looked around as well.

"Did he do what I think he did" Leshawna questioned.

"Looks like it" Eva grunted.

Leshawna stood up and cracked her back.

"Come on, let's go and win this challenge" Eva grunted as she walked off.

Leshawna shrugged and followed.

* * *

**Killer Bass Group 1: Sadie and Heather**

"Be quiet" Heather yelled at the larger BFFF.

Sadie whimpered as she followed Sadie through the forest.

"Where's Sadie" she cried.

"How am I supposed to know" Heather growled in frustration. She rubbed her head where she had a bump. "How'd I get this she demanded, I don't remember falling."

That didn't help Sadie as she continued to irritate Heather more and more.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Group 2: Trent and Lindsay**

"Trent where are we" the blonde asked?

"In the middle of the forest" Trent replied standing up and grabbing his paint gun. "At least I'm a hunter this time."

Lindsay also stood up.

"So what are we supposed to do" Lindsay continued to ask?

"We should probably find the other gophers and win this challenge" Trent said moving out.

Lindsay quickly ran to catch up to him.

* * *

**Killer Bass Group 2: Noah and Izzy**

"Izzy what are you doing up there" Noah called as he chased after her.

Izzy climbed from tree to tree as she moved. Noah being out of shape had a bit of trouble staying up with him.

"Izzy's stalking her prey" Izzy called down. "Come on Noah, climb with me." She jumped down, grabbed Noah by the arm and pulled him up into the trees with her.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Noah screamed as he held on tight to the psycho girl that was pretending to be Tarzan.

"Me Tarzan, you Jane" Izzy laughed.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Group 3: Beth and Gwen**

They had their weapons up and ready as they walked keeping an eye out for the killer bass.

Gwen looked down at her watch and saw they still had 11 and a half hours left. She hated this the first time around.

"At least our team isn't cursed with a tiki doll this time" Gwen sighed. She kept walking.

Beth over heard this and held her head down in shame.

Gwen looked over at her because she was so quiet.

"You heard me say that didn't you" Gwen gasped.

Beth nodded yes.

"Sorry."

* * *

**Killer Bass Group 3: Courtney and Geoff**

"Where are they" Courtney demanded.

"Courtney slow down" Geoff pleaded. "I need a break." He was out of breath trying to stay caught up with him.

They had walked nonstop for the past 20 minutes.

"Hurry up or you're being left behind" Courtney threatened. She tightened her grip on her paintball gun.

Geoff looked worried as he followed. Gwen, Duncan, where ever you are. Stay away, stay far away he prayed.

"What was that?" Courtney growled back at him.

Did she just read my mind Geoff worries?

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Group 4: Dawn and Harold**

Harold woke up and spat out the dirt that was lodged in his mouth.

He looked around and saw Dawn sitting on a tree stump. So he stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey" he greeted.

"Hey Harold" Dawn greeted back. Opening an eye and closing it as she sat meditating. Her paint gun on the ground in front of her.

"What are you doing" Harold asked?  
"Feeling nature" Dawn replied without looking back at him.

"That sounds neat" Harold said, looking around for his gun. He found it where he had been laying. He went over and retrieved it and came back to Dawn.

"How long are you goanna do that for" Harold asked, "We should get to this challenge." He looked down at his watch and saw they had around 11 hours and 15 minutes left.

"You can go" Dawn told him, "I want to stay here and do this some more."

Harold shrugged. He went over and sat down on the stump next to her.

She opened her eye to see him sitting down next to her. "What are you doing?"

"I thought I'd wait" Harold said. He set his gun aside and reached down and grabbed an acorn. He started to examine it.

Dawn smiled and continued to meditate.

* * *

**Killer Bass Group 4: Scott and Katie**

"Katie its okay" Scott said comforting the skinny girl. "We'll find Sadie. Just stay strong."

Katie wiped a tear from her eye. She hated being separated from Sadie.

"Thanks Scott" she whimpered.

Scott was actually helping someone out, with emotions of helping this person in their time of need.

"Come on, let's go find her" Scott said, leading her in a random direction.

They went off in search of their team, him comforting her along the way.

He had her around the shoulders and was guiding her that way.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Group 5: Justin and Tyler**

"Will you stop worrying about your looks" Tyler said frustrated. "We need to irradiate those bass."

"Be quiet" Justin hissed at him. He pulled out his pocket mirror and looked into it. He was too worried about the pimple that was forming on his forehead. "I'm hideous." He groaned.

"Would it be illegal to shoot our own teammate" Tyler asked himself annoyed. Glaring at Justin.

* * *

**Killer Bass Group 5: DJ and Cody**

"DJ" Cody said, "This is a little weird dude."

DJ didn't think so.

DJ had Cody on his back as he hoped through the forest like a deer.

"Don't worry dude" DJ said, "No one can hit me."

"Why am I riding on your back for" Cody questioned? He held onto both their paintball guns.

"So I don't lose you" DJ replied as he jumped over a fallen log. With great accuracy.

Cody gulped.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Group 6: Ezekiel and Duncan**

Duncan and Ezekiel were the final two of their team.

Ezekiel was pumped and excited for the challenge as he led the way. His gun up and ready to do some remodeling in the forest.

Duncan was glad he was finally a deer. He guessed this part of his contract that's stated he wasn't allowed to have these sort of things, had evaporated. Apparently using guns of any kind, was bad. But was gone now.

He looked around and heard complete silence.

"Where is everyone" he asked himself?

* * *

**Killer Bass Group 6: Owen and Bridgette**

Bridgette was freaking out as she and her partner made their way through the forest. Every time there was even the slightest sound, she squealed and jumped into Owen's arms. Even when it was her stepping on a branch.

Currently she was in Owen's arms bridal style.

Owen liked it but he wasn't creepy in that way. She was scared.

At least I'm not alone. Bridgette thought.

"Hay, Bridgette" Owen called her name.

Bridgette looked up at him, still frightened of the woods. "Yah" she asked weakly.

"Can I put you down now" Owen asked, "I'm getting tired."

Bridgette climbed down.

They walked some more, about five minutes. Bridgette steps on a twig and breaks it. The sound scared her back into Owen's arms. He sighed and continued walking.

* * *

**(Now that all the groups are introduced.)**

**They searched for each other for another ten minutes before things got good.**

* * *

**Killer Bass Group 3: Courtney and Geoff**

Courtney and Geoff had found two of the screaming gophers and were sneaking up on them. They were hiding behind some bushes keeping an eye on them.

"So which one do you want" Courtney grumpily asked Geoff.

"I don't know" Geoff sighed, "You choose."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "I'll take out the new girl and you take out the dweeb."

Geoff sighed and agreed.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Group 4: Dawn and Harold**

Harold set down the acorn and looked up at the bushes.

"Did you hear something" he asked her?

Dawn opened her eyes and looked around. "I don't think so."

Leaves rustle.

Harold looked in the direction, but didn't see anything.

Dawn also heard it.

"I don't think we're alone" Harold said. He grabbed his gun.

Dawn felt it as well; she felt that others were in their vicinity.

"What should we do" Dawn asked him?

"Stay quiet" Harold referred.

Dawn did just that.

Harold got to the other side opposite of where they heard the noise. He leaned against bass of the trunk and pointed the paintball gun in that direction, he heard the noise.

* * *

**Killer Bass Group 3: Geoff and Courtney**

"What is he doing" Geoff asked Courtney?

"He must have heard something" Courtney replied. She seemed to have calmed down a bit.

They watched as Harold pointed his gun in their direction.

The two of them gulped.

"They know we're here" Geoff gulped.

Courtney turned her head toward Geoff and slowly nodded.

"Come on we have to get him first" Courtney said aiming her gun. She rose to just inches above the bush and aimed at Harold.

Geoff watched as she positioned it right. Then fired.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Group 4: Dawn and Harold**

Harold heard Courtney's shot. He quickly ducked down and the shot sailed over his head and hit a tree. He looked behind himself and saw the red splatter.

"There are gophers over there" Harold said. "We have to move."

"Shouldn't we stay and fight" Dawn insisted. Surprised she said that.

"No" Harold replied, "We don't know how many of them we're up against."

He grabbed her hand and led her away. She able to just in time grabbed her gun and they made a dash and disappeared into the forest.

"Damn" Courtney grunted. "I missed and now they're escaping."

"Let's go after them" Geoff said.

By now they had exited the bushes and were now in the clearing.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Group 5: Tyler and Justin**

Tyler continued his hunt as he looked around for the bass. But Justin was literally no helping what so ever. He made so much noise as he continued to follow Tyler. Justin was paying no attention, as he was too worried and confused about his pimple.

Tyler was about fed up with it.

Rustling in some bushes.

Tyler turns and aims at said bush and shot a round into it.

"Grrrr."

Tyler panicked as a bear came pounding out. It growled at Tyler and charged.

Tyler ran for his life. Justin saw it and dropped his mirror and ran after Tyler.

Now both had an angry bear chasing after them. A nice green splotch of paint on his nose.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Group 6: Ezekiel and Duncan**

"Man we've been out here an hour and still haven't seen anyone" Duncan huffed as he knelt down and splashed some cold water into his face from a stream.

Ezekiel sat down on a rock to catch his breath.

He looked down and saw foot prints in the mud.

"Hey, Duncan look" he pointed.

Duncan looked and saw what looked like sandal and hand prints in the mud.

"Huh, must be DJ" Duncan said, "He pretended to be a dear last time."

"Cool" Ezekiel said.

"Come on" Duncan said. "If we follow them, we can find him and be one bass less."

Ezekiel was game and led. He was great at tracking. Even though the imprints in the mud were a clear and very visible.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Group 1: Eva and Leshawna/ Killer Bass Group 2: Noah and Izzy**

Noah and Izzy were holding their own against the gophers.

They had fired over and over as they used a giant rock for cover, but missed everytime so far. They had also been able to dodge Eva and Leshawna's shots.

Eva and Leshawna were using some trees just on the other side of the rocks as cover.

Eva turned and fired again at the crazy smarts. (Noah smart, Izzy crazy).

The shot sailed over Noah's head and hit another rock.

"What do we do" Noah panicked, "They're eventually goanna get us."

"That's what you think" Izzy said. She turned and shot twice. "Izzy has a plan."

Before Noah could even ask what it was.

Izzy stood up and jumped over the rock and charged the gophers.

"Cover me" she yelled.

Noah panicked and quickly sat up and aimed his gun at the gophers by resting it on the rock.

Izzy charged in.

Eva and Leshawna saw her coming and started to shoot. She shot back.

She shifted in and out as she moved, dodging them.

"Stay still" Eva growled.

All the meanwhile, Leshawna and Eva didn't see Noah aim his weapon just right. He looked through the scope and saw his victim in sight and saw she didn't notice. Noah fired getting Leshawna square in the forehead.

Leshawna fell backward and didn't move.

Eva gasped as she looked for a moment.

"Leshawna" she gasped.

Izzy continued to charge straight on.

Noah reloaded and aimed again at Eva.

He positioned the scope just well.

Izzy fired and fired at Eva. Eva lowered her head as she dodge three straight fires.

Izzy stopped a few feet away from Eva. Eva came from out from behind the tree. No more hiding, it was time to deal with her one on one.

Izzy raised her gun and fired. Click. It was empty. "Oops" she said. Looking guilty.

Eva raised hers and shot Izzy in the chest with it.

Izzy went flying down to the ground.

"One down and one to go" Eva grunted making her way to Noah.

Bang.

Noah shot again and hit Eva in her knee. She looked down.

"He got me" Eva fell to her knees, dropped her gun, and fell face first into the grass not moving.

"Two down and 10 to go" Noah said, walking toward the paint fest. (Reference blood fest)

He walked over to where Izzy was. "I will honor you fallen soldier" he said.

"Thanks Noah" Izzy called.

Noah grabbed her gun and slung it over his shoulder and moved on.

"Damn, he's good" Leshawna muttered as she lay on her back.

They remembered that if they moved they could lose the challenge with for their team. And it really bites because paint was staining Leshawna's hair as it seeped down into it. People might start wondering if she got an idea from Duncan died part of her hair red. (Bass have red paint).

* * *

**Killer Bass Group 1: Sadie and Heather**

Sadie had grown quiet as she and Heather searched for the enemy.

Heather was grateful of this but she had a plan to attract opposition. She stopped walking and turned to face Sadie.

Sadie stopped and looked at Heather, eyes puffy, and wondered why the Queen Bee had stopped.

"Sadie" Heather started.

"Yah, Heather" Sadie said back.

"I was wondering why you stopped crying" Heather said a bit worried. "It's not natural for someone like you to stop, knowing that something bad could have stopped to your friend Kathy."

"Katie" Sadie corrected sounding even more worried.

"Whatever" Heather said, "I was just worried for you."

"Why would you say something like that" Sadie asked nervously, about ready to cry again.

"Because its sounded like you almost don't care about her," Heather gasped, "Because if you did, you would still be crying."

"I've run out of tears" Sadie said shyly.

"Well, it doesn't seem like that to me" Heather snorted, turning her back and crossing her arms.

"I do care about Katie" Sadie wailed, "She's like my sister, just closer."

"Yah, right" Heather grunted, knowing her plan was coming forth.

"Heather you're so mean" Sadie cried, feeling the tears rushing back to her.

"I'm just looking out for a fellow teammate in Katie" Heather said walking away.

Sadie followed, crying, she couldn't think of anything else to say.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Group 2: Trent and Lindsay**

As Heather had planned, the enemy had heard and had watched and seen the entire thing.

"She is like so mean" Lindsay told Trent.

"I know" Trent realized. "Come on let's take her out of this game permanently."

Lindsay looked confused.

"I mean, lets follow her and hit her with some paint" Trent replied.

Lindsay understood now.

The two of them moved out and following Heather and Sadie.

* * *

**Killer Bass Group 5: Cody and DJ/ Screaming Gophers Group 6: Duncan and Ezekiel**

DJ was still carrying an uncomfortable Cody on his back.

DJ ran like he was trying to outrun a forest fire. They were actually trying to out run the other team as DJ dodged the barrage of flying paint balls coming at him.

Duncan kept his aim up and kept firing. Ezekiel did his best to stay caught up to them.

"Man, he's fast" Duncan said impressed. "Come on Deej, slow down so I can hit yah."

"No, way" DJ said, as he jumped over a rock. Cody holding onto DJ's shirt as tight as he could. Also managing to hold his and DJ's paint gun.

"DJ" Cody yelled, "I think I'm goanna throw up." Cody's face turned green.

"Please don't" DJ prayed.

Duncan jumped over the rock and continued to follow.

Ezekiel tried to jump over, but his foot caught the rock and he fell. Hard on his face.

He got up a few seconds later, after being stunned and looked around. He was alone. Duncan had obviously didn't notice.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Group 5: Justin and Tyler**

They continued to run from the bear as it gained on them.

Tyler was about to turn around and use Justin as bait.

"Justin take off your shirt and lure him away" Tyler yelled.

"I don't want to die" Justin yelled as he looked to see the white teeth bearing down on him. "He's gaining on us."

"Tell me something I don't know" Tyler grunted. He saw a nice sturdy tree and decided to climb it. He found a nice sturdy branch, near the middle and clung to it for dear life.

He looked down and saw Justin run by with the bear trailing after him.

"Justin yo hear" Tyler yelled.

"Are you crazy" Justin yelled back, "I can't climb."  
Justin and the bear disappear around a corner. Tyler hearing Justin's screams grow fainter as they left.

Tyler climbs back down and looks around. "At least I'm safe."  
A large red paint ball comes and spatters on his chest, blending in with his already red track suit.

Tyler looks up and sees Noah standing there.

"You're finished bro" Noah said.

"Aw man" Tyler complained as he fell backward and leaned up against the tree.

"Now, onto the rest" Noah marched.

"Who knew he was that good" Tyler watched as Noah disappeared behind a tree.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Group 4: Dawn and Harold/ Killer Bass Group 3: Geoff and Courtney**

Harold continued to lead Dawn in and out of the forest as their enemy followed.

Geoff and Courtney continued to follow. They did a good job in not allowing Harold or Dawn to see them, but being able to stay behind them and wait for the perfect moment to strike. They knew Harold would stop and fight if he knew it was only the two of them, so they kept him guessing that they're could be more than just the two of them.

Harold kept an eye out in front for other enemies as they ran.

Unfortunately he didn't see someone else coming from the left.

Dawn, Harold and the mystery foe have collided and fell to the ground. In a giant heap of a mess.

Courtney and Geoff come around a tree and see the four of them. Harold and Dawn and then two of them.

They look up and see Duncan arrive.

He looked down and saw his prey had collided with Harold and Dawn.

"You" Courtney yelled. Pointing her gun at Duncan.

"Hey princess" Duncan said, not to happy himself in seeing her.

"Prepare to lose this challenge" Courtney yelled.

Meanwhile, Harold, Dawn, Cody and DJ had just recovered and looked at each other.

DJ tried to get up, but he felt a Charlie horse in his left back calf. He reached down and when he brought his hand back, he saw green paint.

"This explains it" DJ said, falling back down and not moving.

Cody gasped as he looked to see that DJ had been hit.

"One down and one to go" Duncan said.

Cody quickly crawled backward to in front of Courtney and Geoff.

"Not with us here" Geoff corrected.

Harold and Dawn stood up as well, a bit disoriented themselves until they saw DJ.

Harold also looked and saw the other three. He aimed his own at them. Dawn hid behind them.

"So who's going to make the first move" Duncan asked narrowing his eyes at Courtney.

"I will" Courtney urged, firing a shot at Duncan.

Duncan simply moved his head to the right and dodged the paintball.

Courtney growled in frustration.

It was now Duncan's turn as he fired at Courtney.

Courtney grabbed Geoff by his vest and pulled him in front of her. Geoff was caught off guard and dropped his gun. Duncan's shot hit Geoff in his forehead. He fell down and didn't move.

"Courtney" Cody gasped, "You used our own teammate as a shield."  
She shrugged, "I'm still in it and that's all that matters."

"Wow" Duncan said shocked, "I didn't think she would stoop that low."

"You just made it easier for us" Harold enjoyed.

Duncan and Harold are about to unleash paint, when Owen carrying a petrified Bridgette come out of the woods.

The two of them see the war going on and immediately come to Courtney and Cody's side.

Duncan, Harold and Dawn are now having second thoughts.

Bridgette immediately forgets her fear of the woods and falls to her knees next to Geoff. "What happened" she asked him?

Of course he was fine. "Courtney used me as a shield" he replied.

Bridgette and Owen gasp. Bridgette turns and glares at Courtney.

"You what…" Bridgette demanded?

"It was goanna be me" Courtney yelled, "So I improvised."

"It still isn't right" Bridgette said.

"We should run" Harold suggested to Duncan and Dawn.

They agreed. It was four of them against the three of others.

They turned and ran away.

"We can't let them get away" Courtney said following them.

Cody followed her.

Bridgette hesitated to leave Geoff.

"Go" Geoff told her, "Win this challenge for us."  
She nodded and with Owen followed Courtney and Cody in the pursuit.

Now DJ and Geoff were alone as birds whistled in the background.

"So, have any good parties lately" DJ asked Geoff.

Geoff smiled and started to talk about this one crazy party he had a couple of months ago when he and his pale Craig danced on the table after having a few to many.

* * *

**Killer Bass Groups: 3, 4 and 6: Courtney, Cody, Bridgette and Owen/ Screaming Gophers Groups: 4 and 6: Duncan, Dawn and Harold**

Courtney was gaining on the three of them.

She fired a shot.

Dawn ducked it and it sailed into a tree.

"Come back here" Courtney demanded.

"We have to lose them" Harold said.

"We know that" Duncan hesitated.

They continued to run.

Cody shot one this time and got Harold right in the middle of his back.

Duncan and Dawn skid to a stop just in time to see him fall.

"Harold" Dawn called.

"Dawn come on" Duncan yelled. He looked back and saw the gophers approaching fast.

"What about Harold" Dawn hesitated.

"We can't do anything for him" Duncan said. He grabbed her hand and led her away. She hesitated at first but knew Duncan was right.

Courtney passed the fallen Harold and continued.

"Sorry Harold" Cody yelled as he passed.

"It's alright" Harold assured as Bridgette and Owen also passed and continued.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Group 3: Beth and Gwen**

Beth and Gwen came upon the paint fest that was Leshawna, Eva and Izzy.

Gwen raced over to Leshawna. "Leshawna are you okay" she asked concerned. Beth also raced over.

"Yah, just fine" Leshawna assured, "Looks like me and Eva are out of this game though."

"Who shot you" Beth asked?  
"Noah the good shot" Eva answered for Leshawna.

"Wow, he must have been good to take out the both of you" Gwen said impressed.

"He is" Izzy said, amazed herself.

"At least you guys took down a major opponent" Gwen said, "Who knows how many of us could have been out with her."  
"Thanks" Izzy appreciated.

"Which way did he go" Beth asked?  
Leshawna pointed and Beth and Gwen went in that direction.

* * *

**Killer Bass Group 4: Katie and Scott**

Katie and Scott had been walking in search of anyone else.

Scott looked down at the time watch and saw they had around 10 and a half hours left.

He looked back at Katie and saw she was doing much better, thanks to him consoling her.

"Hey, Scott" Katie called his name.

"Yah Katie" Scott answered nicely.

"Why haven't we seen anyone else yet" she asked?  
"I don't really know to be honest" Scott replied back.

Katie didn't want that answer and Scott could see in her eyes she didn't.

"I mean" Scott rephrased it. "We'll find someone soon."

Katie liked that better.

They hear rustling in some bushes and see Sadie and Heather exit from them.

"Sadie" Katie squealed as she ran over and clutched her larger friend.

"Katie" Sadie squealed back as she clutched back.

"I missed you so much" Katie said.

"I missed you to" Sadie added.

As the two hugged and caught each other up on what happened and about how much they missed each other.

Heather walked up to Scott who found happiness in having reunited Sadie and Katie.

"Hey Scott" Heather greeted.

"Hey" Scott replied back. "Heather right."

"Correct" Heather said, "So I was wondering if you wanted to join an alliance with me."

"With you" Scott asked shocked? "I can't do that."

Heather gasped. "You were the villain from last season. You don't want to join an alliance with me."

"I said I changed" Scott huffed, "So I plan on staying changed. I am not a villain anymore."

"I can't believe this" Heather growled.

"Get over yourself honey" Scott said.

"You are so going down if we lose" Heather barked at him.

"Not if you do first" Scott said.

"What is that supposed to mean" Heather said.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Group 2: Lindsay and Trent**

Lindsay and Trent continued following Heather and Sadie.

Unfortunately, Heather had forgotten about her plan when she confronted Scott.

Now Lindsay and Trent had four bass in there sight.

Trent raised his gun and aimed it at the queen bee herself.

He fired and got her right in the butt, he and Lindsay couldn't but help chuckle at this.

"Ah" Heather yelled in frustration.

"Looks like you've been hit" Scott laughed.

"Well, you better look out before you are to" Heather pointed out.

Lindsay fired this time but completely missed as it hit a bush behind Scott.

Heather sat down knowing she was out and would lose if she moved.

"Whose out there" Scott demanded.

Lindsay and Trent stayed hidden. They didn't reveal themselves.

"I repeat, who's there" stepping closer to where they were hiding.

Katie, Sadie, and Heather watched on.

"Be careful" Katie called to him.

Scott gave them a reassuring smile.

Trent raises his paintball gun and fires at Scott, who dodges it by doing a quick hip movement to the right.

Scott quickly ducks down just in case of another fire.

Just then Lindsay and Trent come stumbling out of the bushes and fall in front of him.

Scott backs away as he sees them not moving. He gets a better look and sees red paint on their backs.

"Looks like we've been saved" Sadie said when she saw it.

"Yah, but by who?" Scott asked curiously.

Noah stepped out.

"Noah" Heather said surprised.

"Yup, me now" he said. "Five down and seven to go."

"What, you got others" Scott asked impressed.

"Tyler, Leshawna and Eva" Noah replied, showing off. "I didn't know I had such a talent for this."

"Well let's go and get the others" Scott said. "We can win this."

"That coming from the one who sabotaged his team last time" Heather pointed out.

"Hay, Katie you believe I've changed right" Scott pleaded to the skinner BFFF.

"He has Heather" Katie said defending him. "You should believe him."  
Heather rolled her eyes. She would have to convince the others of how Scott hasn't changed.

Noah looks down and sees that Heather had been hit. He laughs.

Heather glares at him from where she's sitting.

"We should get going" Scott said. "We can't win standing around here."

Noah, Katie and Sadie agreed.

"You guys go" Noah said, "I work better on my own. Plus I want to talk to Heather."  
"Suit yourself" Scott said, walking away with Katie and Sadie.

After they left, he walked up to her.

"What do you want, bookworm" she grunted.

"I agree with you" Noah said. "I don't by that Scotts changed."

"Nice to hear that" Heather said sarcastically.

"Hey, you should be appreciative, that someone else believes you" Noah grunted back.

"So what are you goanna do about it" Heather asked him?  
"Nothing" Noah replied, "I just wanted to get that out to you."

Heather watched as he went on his way.

She then glanced over and nearly forgot that Trent and Lindsay were there.

"Do you guys believe me or not" she asked them?  
"What I wasn't paying attention" Lindsay said.

"I don't know" Trent said, as he lay there. "I believe him."

"A nice guy like yourself would" Heather crossed her arms. She looked at the made shift watch and saw she would have to sit there for the next 10 hours and 10 minutes.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Group 5: Justin**

Justin continued to run from the bear. Wondering how his beautiful leg muscles weren't giving out on him. His heart beat was real fast and hard as his lungs were on fire and needed a rest.

He looked back and saw the bear.

Justin skidded to a stop and turned back. He was scared but he was willing to try Tyler's plan.

The bear also skidded to a stop and towered over the male model. It raised its paw high up in the air and was getting ready to strike.

Justin worried and quickly ripped his shirt off.

The bear looked down and Justin smiled, nervously, and tried his poses.

The bear slowly lowered its paw as it was mesmerized by the hunk in front of him. Drool started to form around its mouth.

Justin found it working and took a bottle of water out of nowhere. He splashed some on his face and chest.

The bear watched and fainted as it couldn't take the pressure of staring at something so magnificent.

"Tyler, I love you" Justin said in glory as he took this chance and escape the bear, shirt in hand.

* * *

**Back at camp: Chris and Chefs Tent**

Chris and Chef were watching all the action that was going on with the season.

They had just watched happened between the bear and Justin and heard what he said.

Chris looked over at Chef and saw him pouting.

"What are mad about?" he asked.

"He said he loved Tyler" Chef said. "I want it to be MEEEE" he said. The last word bouncing off the walls and nearly breaking Chris's ear drums.

Chris rolled his eyes. "So you gay or something" he asked, scooting his chair over opposite the direction of Chef.

Chef was about to answer when he was interrupted by an intern.

"Chris we finished cleaning out the septic tank" Mike said. "Can we take a break now." Wiping sweat off his forehead. The sun was really pounding down on them.

"No" Chris replied, "Now, go uh" he thought to himself. "Go clean the communal bathrooms with the contestant's toothbrushes."

Mike looked disgusted.

"Ewe, no" Jo hollered from outside.

Mike agreed.

Jo walked in, "Do you know what that fat kid does in there" she said, "And you want us to clean it up."

"Of course" Chris chuckled, "Now back to work or no dinner.

Jo huffed and Mike followed her and the others to the communal bathrooms.

"So you were saying Chef" Chris said to him.

Chef looked at him uncomfortably.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Group 6: Ezekiel**

Ezekiel was walking along the stream as he looked for Duncan. He guessed he was probably really far away, since it had been nearly an hour since he'd seen him.

He looked down at his watch. 9 hours and 23 minutes.

"Duncan" he called.

No answer.

"Anyone out there" he called.

"I am Zeke."

Zeke turned around to see Noah standing there with his paintball gun trained on him.

"Noah" Ezekiel said.

"That's my name, don't wear it out" Noah smirked. "How would you like to be person number six that I will eliminate from your team?"

Ezekiel backed up as Noah approached. His foot coming to the stream.

"You're game is over Zeke" Noah stated.

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Noah was about to turn around when he felt something poke him in the back.

"Don't move or I'll shoot."  
"The anti me" Noah grunted. "Justin."  
"Who else" Justin said back.

"You goanna shoot me or not" Noah asked? "Because if you do, I'm not going alone." He fired a paintball at Ezekiel and it caught him in the chest.

He fell backward into the stream.

"Nice work Noah" Justin said. "Now it's your turn." Justin fired and landed a nice green splotch of paint on Noah's back.

"I won't be silenced" Noah declared before he fell over.

Justin walked over to Ezekiel and saw he was still okay. "Don't forget, you can't move, or you'll cost us the game."

"Gotch yah" Ezekiel said. "Even though I'll have to be in this stream for the next nine and a half hours."

"That's the spirit" Justin smiled. He used Ezekiel as a bridge and crossed the stream to the other side.

"Watch where yah going" Ezekiel yelled at him. He raised his head and there was a black shoe print on his face.

Noah snickered.

"Well my works done anyway" Noah said, kicking back and resting against a tree. "I did knock out half of your team."

Ezekiel heard this and didn't say anything. All he did was trip over a rock. He was praying they would win or he could find himself going home first again.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Group 3: Gwen and Beth**

Gwen and Beth had followed the carnage that Noah left behind in his wake. They came upon Trent, Lindsay and Heather. All former teammates in season one no doubt.  
"Looks like Noah is good" Beth said, bending down and seeing Trent and Lindsay's red paint stain.

"It isn't goanna ruin this top will it" Lindsay panicked.

"It shouldn't" Beth said half unsure.

"Well at least she's out" Gwen smiled as she eyed Heather sitting there.

"Shut it weird Goth girl" Heather barked, "Noah did take out both of them." She motioned to Trent and Lindsay who were still lying next to each other on their stomachs.

"Trent you okay" Gwen said turning her attention to him.

"Just dandy" Trent replied.

"Which way did Noah go" Beth asked them.

"That way" Trent pointed.

"Thanks" Gwen said, "Let's go get him."

"Hah" Heather laughed, "If these two ninnies couldn't do it, then you two losers can't."

Gwen ignored her as Beth and herself marched on.

"By Lindsay" Beth waved.

Lindsay also waved by.

"Seriously, will this stain" she asked Trent, who face palmed.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Groups 4 and 6: Dawn and Duncan, Killer Bass Groups 3, 5, and 6: Owen, Courtney, Cody, and Bridgette**

Duncan and Dawn had found cover behind a giant rock.

Bridgette, Owen, Cody and a rageaholic Courtney were just on the other side scanning the forest for them.

"We need help" Dawn said to Duncan.

"I know" Duncan gritted his teeth.

He got up to see where they were. He got a red paintball in his forehead.

"Ugh" he cried as he fell backward. "Run."

Dawn panicked and ran away.

"Bulls-eye" Courtney praised.

"Nice work" Owen congratulated.

Courtney walked around the side of the rock and glare down at Duncan with a smile on her face. She kicked him in his ribs just for the heck of it.

He grabbed his side in pain.

"Now on to the new girl" Courtney said.

She stepped on him as she moved along.

"You will so pay for that" Duncan growled.

Bridgette, Owen and Cody followed.

"Did you have to kick him and use him as stepping stone" Cody asked her?

"Yes" Courtney proudly said back. "It's for all he's put me through."

* * *

**Killer Bass Groups 1 and 4: Katie, Sadie, and Scott**

Scott and the BFFF's continued to walk through the forest in search of the gophers.

They were all quiet. Scott said the best way of catching prey was to let them not know they were coming. So it would be easier to take over.

Scott kept walking and walking. 20 minutes later, he came to a river. He turned around to say something to Katie and Sadie and saw they were missing.

"Katie, Sadie" he called.

No answer.

"Katie, Sadie where are you two" he called out?

Still no answer.

* * *

_**(Killer Bass Group: 1 and 4 Katie and Sadie**_

_**Flashback, 8 minutes and 40 seconds ago)**_

_ Scott was walking along, Katie and Sadie were following._

_ "Pst."_  
_ Katie and Sadie stop and look around for where the noise came from._

_ Scott doesn't stop as he didn't hear it._

_ Katie and Sadie hear it again, "Pst."_  
_ "Is someone there" Sadie asks nervously?_  
_ "Over here" someone calls._

_ Katie and Sadie see a familiar face beckoning them to come over. They do so._

_ "Justin, what are you doing" Katie asks?_  
_ "Just looking for my teammates" Justin replied, he had put his shirt back on._

_ "Oh" Sadie replied, "Why'd you call us over?"_

_ "I wanted to show you two something" Justin replied. _

_ "Ooh, ooh, what is it" they ask in union all excited._

_ "This" Justin replied, lifting his shirt and exposing his abs to them. The glow from it shined off the BFFFs faces as they stared at him. Similar expressions as the bear.._

_ He tore his shirt off and did a pose. The twins drooled as they couldn't stop their staring._

_ "You like" he asks?_  
_ "Yah" they say in union._

_ With them being hypnotized they didn't realize he had picked up his paintball gun. He pointed it at Katie and shot her in the chin with it then Sadie in her stomach. They both feel it and snap out of their trance._

_ They look at Justin, "Looks like you're out."_  
_ "Oh, no fair" Katie whined. "You hypnotized us."_  
_ "I know" Justin said mischievously. "It's the many things I can do when you're hot like me."_  
_ He walked off following Scotts trail._

_ "At least we made it" Sadie looks down at her watch. "Three and a half hours."_

_ "I guess" Katie sighs. "What about Scott, we have to warn him."_  
_ "If we do" Sadie corrected, "We'll lose the challenge for our team."_  
_ "Pooie" Katie folded her arms._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Scott looked around the forest for the missing BFFF's.

He stumbled into a clearing he hadn't been in yet.

"Katie, Sadie" he called.

No answer.

He heard footsteps.

He turned to see someone running in his direction, it wasn't Katie or Sadie.

Scott was surprised to see her.

Dawn came running up, but skidded to a stop a few yards in front of Scott when she saw him.

"Scott" she gulped.

"Dawn" he said back. "Have you seen Katie or Sadie" he asked her?

She stood confused, why wasn't he shooting her with his paintball gun.

"You're not goanna shoot me" Dawn asked nervously. She had dropped her paintball gun when she was running.

"I don't know" Scott hesitated, "Who are you running from?"  
"Courtney and some others" Dawn said catching her breath.

"Well if they're goanna get cha, than there's no reason for me to get yah then" Scott said, he stepped aside and allowed her to go by.

Dawn hesitated at first. She didn't know if she could fully trust him or not. She was worried he would just shoot her when she had her back to him.

"Where is she" Courtney yelled?

Dawn heard the her and the others approaching fast. From the east side, where she came from. She had to make a decision, trust or not trust him.

"I swear Dawn, go" Scott said to her.

Dawn hesitated again, but took his word. She ran past him and disappeared in the woods on the other side of the clearing, the south side.

Scott shook his head.

Courtney, Owen, Cody and Bridgette come barreling into the clearing and stop when they see Scott.

"Look it's the new guy" Cody said.

"We can all see that" Courtney grumbled. She turned her attention to him. "Have you seen Dawn come by here."

"As a matter of a fact I did" Scott answered with a smile.

"Which way did she go" Owen asked, "We're so close to winning."

"I hear yah" Scott said, "I saw her go north." He points to his right. "I tried to stop her, but she got away."

Courtney growls in frustration.

"Well stand aside and let us do the work" she said. She made her way to the north, the supposed way Dawn had went.

"Okay, go ahead" Scott said. He stepped aside.

Owen, Bridgette and Cody followed Courtney.

When they were gone, Scott headed south. The actual way Dawn went.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Group 5: Justin**

Justin was waiting in the bushes as he heard and saw everything that had happened between Dawn, Scott, Courtney and the others.

After they were all gone, he stood up and followed Scott to make sure he didn't take out his only teammate left. (That he knew of anyway.)

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Group 4: Dawn**

Dawn kept running as she made her way down the path.

She ran for another ten minutes before she skidded to a stop when she didn't hear anyone behind her.

She looked down at her watch. 8 hours 50 minutes.

"What am I goanna do" she asked herself?

"Dawn" someone called.

Dawn looked up and saw two of her teammates approaching her.

Gwen and Beth.

"Gwen and Beth" Dawn said, "I thought I was the only one left."  
"Unfortunately there aren't many left" Gwen sighed, "Our teams almost taken out."  
"I know I have a mob after me" Dawn sadly said.

"A mob of who" Beth asked curiously.

"Courtney, Cody, Owen and Bridgette" Dawn said, thinking they were the right names. "So is there anyone else besides us?"  
"I don't think so" Gwen sadly said.

"So what do we do" Beth asked?  
"We take down that mob that chased after Dawn" Gwen replied. "Have you seen Duncan?" She asked Dawn.

"Yah, he's out" Dawn said.

"Ah, man" Gwen pouted.

"Dawn" a voice called.

The three girls turn to see Scott approaching them.

"Look it's one of them" Beth said. Her and Gwen aimed their paintball guns at him.

"Wait" Scott panicked, holding his hands out like stop signs. He took his paintball gun and through it to the ground.

"What are you doing" Gwen asked, "You're supposed to fight back."  
"No" Scott said, "I could never shoot Dawn."

"You have changed haven't you?" Dawn asked surprised.

"Yes, that's what I've been trying to tell you" Scott said impatiently. "You don't think I want to go through what I did last time, with having to be in a robotic cart all the time."

"I guess not" Dawn sighed

Bang

Scott falls to the ground a green stain on his back.

Dawn rushes over to him, "Scott" she panics.

Gwen and Beth look up to see who shot him. Justin comes walking up.

"Looks like we're even" he noticed. "Four to go."  
"Why'd you shoot him" Dawn pleaded with the male model.

"Hey, its competition" Justin said, "You win some, you lose some. And before you say anything, I did in fact see him help you out."

"What are you talking about" Dawn asked curiously.

"He led Courtney off you're trail" Justin relayed. "They went down another path."  
"He did" Dawn asked shocked?  
"Of course" Scott said sitting up. "Said I changed. I didn't want them hitting you."  
Dawn nodded but didn't say anything.

"Well thanks to this doofus" Scott said he points to Justin, "I'm out of this challenge."

"So we should probably go find them" Gwen hesitated, "So we can win this."  
"Probably" Dawn added.

"Go, win for your team" Scott said, before laying back down.

"I will" Dawn assured.

"But wait, she doesn't have her paint gun" Justin realized, "How she goanna fight?"

"Yah, how will she fight" Beth added?  
"I don't know" Gwen sighed, "Let's just go and figure that out later."

They shrugged and made their way back to the clearing. Leaving Scott all by himself.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Groups: 3, 4, and 5: Justin, Gwen, Beth and Dawn**

They had made it back to the clearing.

"So which way did Courtney and the other go" Beth asked Justin?  
Justin simply pointed to the direction.

They nodded in agreement and started their trek down the path.

* * *

**1 hour 45 minutes later, they hadn't come across the remaining bass yet. **

The four of them were tired and exhausted. They just wanted to sit down and rest. That's in fact what they did. They found some rocks and sat down.

They each took a seat on a rock slash boulder.

"Where can they be?" Beth asked out of breath.

"I don't know" Gwen said checking how long they had left.

6 hours and 20 minutes

"And we still have six hours and twenty minutes until we're done" Gwen sighed.

Justin looks over at Dawn and notice she's going up and down.

"Dawn is something wrong" Justin asked her?

"No" Dawn replied. She also felt that she was going up and down.

She jumped down off her rock and noticed it wasn't a rock. It had legs and blond hair.

"Is that Owen" Beth asked?

Gwen walked to the front of him and saw his face.

"Yup" Gwen said, "He's sleeping."  
"Poor guy" Dawn felt bad for him. Beth also agreed.

Justin shot him in the butt with a paint ball.

"One down and three to go" he smiled.

Gwen shoved the big guys shoulder and woke him up.

He sat up. "Gwen, Beth" he said as he yawned.

"It is us" Beth said, "You're out."  
Owen felt his pants and felt the paint.

"Aw man" he said.

"Where are the others" Gwen asked him?

"I'm not sure exactly" Owen confessed. "I remember being exhausted stopping to take break. Then waking up to find you guys."

"Well that's no help" Justin grunted.

"Do you remember what direction you were heading at least" Gwen asked the larger teen?

"I think that way" Owen pointed to the left, "But I could be wrong."  
"Well thanks for helping us" Dawn thanked.

"We should get going" Gwen agreed.

The four of them left Owen behind and kept on going.

Owen watched until they disappeared then fell over and fell asleep again.

* * *

**Killer Bass Groups 3, 5 and 6: Bridgette, Cody and Courtney**

"Guys" Cody called them.

Bridgette and Courtney turn to see what he wanted.

"I feel bad for leaving Owen behind" Cody confessed, looking at the ground and taking a deep breath.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "He was slowing us down." She huffed.

"Well unlike you, we actually care about someone" Bridgette hissed at her, went over and consoled Cody.

Courtney gasped in shock that Bridgette said that. She frowned and waited for the two to feel better.

When they were done, they moved out again, until they heard talking.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Groups: 3, 4 and 6: Justin, Gwen, Beth, and Dawn**

They had been walking for another half hour in silence when Gwen broke it.

She turned to Justin, "I'm actually surprised that you're not at all concerned with your looks."

"Well I did see my life flash before my eyes not too long ago" Justin admitted.

"What caused that" Beth asked curiously?

"Me and Tyler nearly escaped an encountering with a bear" Justin replied.

"How frightening" Beth said.

"So now you're not goanna be so obsessive about your looks" Gwen asked?

"I probably will" Justin admitted, "But just not during challenges or during important times."

Gwen and Beth smile, knowing him too much.

Gunshot

"Where did that come from" Gwen gasped.

"Over there" Justin pointed.

Gwen, Justin and Dawn look.

The three of them quickly take cover. They quickly dive into the bushes.

Gwen peaks over the top and sees that Beth's been hit.

"Beth" she screamed.

"I'm out" she said.

Gwen nodded and ducked back down.

* * *

**Killer Bass Groups 3, 5, and 6: Courtney, Bridgette and Cody**

"I got one" Courtney cheered, she fist pumped.

"Yah, but the other three ducked behind a bush" Cody pointed out. "How do you suppose we get them out?"  
"Just fire" Courtney grunted at him. "Hopefully we'll get lucky."  
Cody sighed and shot a couple paintballs. Hoping he didn't get Gwen.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Groups 3, 4 and 5: Justin, Gwen and Dawn**

The three of them sat crouched against the bush as Cody's whirl of paintballs came flying over the top of their heads.

A few seconds later they stopped.

"Are they out" Dawn asked them?  
"I don't think so" Gwen answered. She popped her head above the bush to see where the gophers were.

She saw them. Cody was reloading and Courtney was yelling at him to hurry up.

"Pst, Beth" she called.

Beth turned toward her.

"Through me your paintball gun" she whispered.

Beth grabbed it and heaved it over the bush where it landed in front of Dawn.

"Thanks" Gwen called back.

"You're welcome" Beth replied. She lay back down and waited to see the results of the challenge.

Dawn picked up the gun, checked and saw it was fully loaded.

"Come on, let's sneak up from behind them" Justin whispered. He started to crawl away.

Gwen and Dawn nodded and followed.

* * *

**Killer Bass Groups 3,5, and 6: Courtney, Bridgette and Cody**

Cody had reloaded and shot once more.

"Something tells me they aren't there anymore" Cody whispers.

"What would make you say that" Bridgette asked?  
"I don't hear anything there" Cody replied, putting his hand to his ear.

Bridgette listened and couldn't hear anything either.

Courtney grumbled to herself.

"Then where do you suppose they are then" she demanded.

"Probably sneaking around" Cody referred. "To ambush us with a sneak attack."

To Courtney it did sound really plausible. She looked around and couldn't see any sign of them.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Groups 3, 4, 5: Dawn, Gwen and Justin**

Ten and a half minutes later they had completely circled the bass.

They stopped and peeked over the hedges of the bush they were behind.

The bass had worried looks on their faces as they scanned the surface of the forest for them.

"Good, looks like we've got them scared" Justin said smiling kind of evilly.

"Justin, remember it's only a game" Dawn reminded him.

"I know" Justin said. "We should each take aim at one of them, so we get all three at once. And so they don't come for us if we try to take em down only one at a time."

"The lights up stairs are on" Gwen said impressed.

Justin would take that as a compliment.

"So who wants who" he asked?  
"I get the CIT" Gwen demanded.

"Of course" Justin offered, "I'll get Cody and Dawn can get Bridgette."  
"Sounds like a plan" Gwen smiled. She would finally give Courtney a taste of her own medicine in green paint.

They each raised their paint guns and aimed at their respective targets.

* * *

**Killer Bass Groups 3, 5, and 6: Cody, Courtney, and Bridgette **

They looked around continuingly. Awaiting a noise or movement to be seen.

It was like the gophers had vanished into thin air.

"Where can they be…." Bridgette was unable to finish her question as she was hit by the first shot by Dawn. Getting her in the shoulder.

Cody hears Justin's and is ready this time. He dives out-of-the-way by pushing himself and Courtney behind another bush.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Groups 3, 4, and 5: Justin, Dawn and Gwen**

"Damn" Justin growled.

"We got Bridgette at least" Dawn assured them.

"Yah, but we missed the other two" Justin pointed out, "The two that actually shoot."  
"You don't have to be so rude" Dawn scolded him.

"Come on" Justin said leading them away again.

Dawn and Gwen looked at each other before following.

* * *

**Killer Bass Groups 3 and 5: Cody and Courtney**

Cody landed on top of Courtney when they were safe from the paintball fire.

Courtney pushed him off and sat up.

"I hate to admit this but thanks" Courtney thanked Cody as he got up as well.

"No problem" he answered back.

Crack.

"Did you hear that" Courtney asked?  
"Yah, from over there" Cody pointed.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Groups 3, 4, and 5: Dawn, Gwen and Justin**

Justin, Gwen and Dawn made their way quietly closer to where Cody and Courtney were.

Until Gwen accidentally kneed a twig and snapped it, making a cracking sound.

"Shh" Justin hissed.

"Sorry" Gwen apologized.

"You almost gave us away" Justin said annoyed.

Gwen glared at him as they moved, she and Dawn knew she didn't mean to do it. An idea forming in her mind, if her team lost, he'd make a good first elimination. Of course she wouldn't tell him this.

* * *

**Killer Bass Groups 3 and 5: Cody and Courtney**

Cody and Courtney crawled over to where they heard the noise and had found a broken twig.

"Looks like they've been crawling" Cody observed.

"We can do that" Courtney said. "Which way did they go?"

"I would guess that way" Cody pointed to their right.

They went right in hopes of finding the gophers.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Groups 3, 4 and 5: Justin, Dawn and Gwen**

Justin, Gwen and Dawn had made it to where they Courtney and Cody used to be.

"Where'd they go" Dawn whispered?  
"They must have heard Gwen snap that branch and beat it" Justin said.

"It was a twig" Gwen corrected.

"Whatever" Justin said.

"What do we do now" Dawn asked the usual question?  
Gwen looked down at the watch and was disgusted to see they still had a little less than six hours left.

"Mine as well just sit here and wait for them to find us" she sighed.

"No" Justin disagreed, "We should go and find them, not the other way around."

"And what makes you so sure that it's not better just staying put" Gwen glared at him.

"I don't have to explain myself to you" Justin retorted back. "You coming or not?"

"No" Gwen pouted.

"Fine" Justin said. "How about you" he motioned toward Dawn.

Dawn felt pressure with both Justin and Gwen staring at her for her answer.

"I think I'll stay with Gwen" Dawn responded, sitting back and resting the gun in front of her.

Gwen smiled in approval.

Justin snorted and left them without saying anything else.

"If we lose tonight" Gwen told Dawn. "I know who I'm voting for."

"Who Justin" Dawn asked, not really surprised?

"Sounds right" Gwen said.

* * *

**Killer Bass Groups 3 and 5: Cody and Courtney**

Cody and Courtney had snuck up on the gophers. They watched as they had their argument and watched as Justin left, leaving Gwen and Dawn behind.

"So we goanna sneak attack or just come out and attack" Cody asked?  
"I don't care as long as I get me a Gwen kabob" Courtney insisted.

"Are you okay" Cody asked her?  
"Perfect" she replied.

"Come on, let's get this over with already" Courtney said aiming her gun at the back

She aimed and got ready to fire.

Cody panicked.

Courtney shot her paintball gun. Cody rushed and pushed the gun off track and the shot went and hit a nearby tree instead.

"Cody" Courtney yelled. "What the heck was the for."  
"I can't let you hit Gwen" Cody said.

"Why not" Courtney demanded.

"I just can't" was all Cody could say.

"Well you can't stop me" Courtney growled at him. She stood up and marched up to Gwen. "Prepare to lose Goth girl."  
Gwen spun around to see Courtney standing their with her paintball gun trained on her.

"Courtney, Cody" Gwen gasped, "Where'd you come from."

"That doesn't matter" Courtney hissed, "It is now you're turn to crumble at my feet."

Gwen gulped.

"Courtney, I said no" Cody yelled at her.

"To late pipsqueak" Courtney aimed at Gwen and fired.

Cody once again intervened; he jumped in the path and got a big red paint glob on his chest.

He fell flat on his face.

Gwen crawled over and flipped him over to his back.

"Cody are you okay" she asked a bit nervous.

"Just fine" Cody assured, giving her a thumbs up.

"Cody, you trying to lose" Courtney growled at him.

Gwen frowned and stood up. She barred her teeth and grabbed her gun and aimed at Courtney. She had enough. It was time to deal with her, no more hiding, and no more running away, no more using other people to get Courtney away from her.

"It's time you lose" Gwen growled at her.

"No it's your turn" Courtney re aimed at Gwen.

Cody and Dawn could only sit and watch.

"Man, this feels like the old west" Cody muttered.

Dawn nodded.

Courtney and Gwen raise and aim at each other. Having each other in their sight. They fire their paintball round.

**BAM**

Someone gets hit in their neck. They fall knowing have lost the game. They fall to their knees and then to their back. The other dodged it thanks to her skills.

Dawn gasps and Cody gasps.

"One down and two to go" Courtney smiled, "That's what you get."  
"Sorry guys" Gwen said, rubbing her neck, where the green paint was, ignoring the Charlie horse.

"If it was red it would look like blood" Cody just through that out there.

"Dawn, or new girl, as I will refer to you as" Courtney said. "Your turn has come."

"Looks like we lose" Dawn sighed.

"Duh" Courtney retorted.

"Just get it over with" Gwen shouted at her.

Courtney would do just that as she pointed her paintball in Dawn's face.  
She put her hands up in the air, to show she gave up. She glared at Courtney, "Well even if you defeat me. You still haven't won."  
"I know that" Courtney shot back. "That retard, Justin is out there still."  
Dawn sighed, knowing they didn't have a chance at winning.

"No, I'm right here" Justin corrected Courtney.

Courtney glanced from Dawn to where Justin was. He had his paintball gun trained on her.

"Looks like you lose" Justin smiled, he fired his rifle at Courtney.

She bent down and dodged it.

"Damn, she's good" Justin said in shock.

Courtney recovered and aimed her gun at Justin and aiming at him. She fired getting the male hunk in his hair.

"Aw, my beautiful hair" Justin said falling to his knees then to his butt.

"Looks like I win" Courtney praised.

"Not yet" Dawn corrected, taking hers and shoving it into Courtney's gut.

Courtney gasped, forgetting Dawn was there.

"As my friend Sam would say" Dawn said, "Game Over." She shot Courtney in her stomach.

Courtney dropped her gun, grabbed where she had been shot and she was truly out.

"We win" Dawn cheered.

"Yay" Justin and Gwen joined in.

They could also hear Beth from not too far away.

Gwen looked at her watch. 5 hours and 42 minutes left.

"And we finished really early" Gwen said happy, falling backward and spreading her arms as she rested in the dirt and grass.

"All I know is I need a shower" Justin grumbled.

Gwen and Dawn couldn't help but giggle at his misfortune.

Cody hated to lose, but was glad Gwen would be staying around just a bit longer. But he was getting more worried, he had cost his team the win, and he knew Courtney wouldn't let this off unspoken.

As if she read his mind, "You are so going home tonight" Courtney glared at Cody.

_Beep, beep, beep_

Everyone looked down at their watches and see that a small light was blinking and making a beeping sound.

"Attention campers. Report back to camp, where we will find out who won and who lost" Chris said, through a small speaker on the watch.

The five of them stood up and made their way back to camp. Every one of them did as well.

* * *

** Two and a half hours later (it took some longer because they got lost.) **

** Campfire pit.**

Chris stood there with a smile.

The 24 campers stood in front of them, 23.76% of them with a paint splotch on them somewhere. Some of them now dry on the skin or clothing. (Got a bit board and did some math with a calculator).

"I would like to congratulate the screaming gophers in their win" Chris said. "You guys win invincibility for the night."

The screaming gophers cheer.

The killer bass glare at them. Especially Courtney who was glaring at Gwen and Duncan, who she saw was in his arms.

"What'd we get as prize" Leshawna asked greedily.

Chris reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wooden statue of his head. "For your prize, you win an invincibility Chris idol."

He threw it to them, which Justin through his hand up and caught it, when it was going to Leshawna.

Leshawna glared at him.

"And the killer bass, like in season one, are the first ones of the season to send someone home" Chris said, "Or to the Playa de Losers."

The bass groan.

"So choose your favorite loser and I'll see yah at the bonfire tonight" Chris said. He walked away, syked for the first ceremony.

Now both teams had something to worry and or fight about. The killer bass had the difficult decision to make. Who would be eliminated from their team?  
The screaming gophers had a hidden immunity idol and now had to decide who would keep it. Or at least who would hold onto it.

The teams separated and headed back to their cabins so they could shower.

A couple hours later, everyone was showered and is paint free. Not to mention they had different clothes. Ironically they were all identical to those they always wear. So now they were all socializing.

* * *

**Current time, somewhere in the late afternoon**

**Screaming Gophers Cabin**

It was pretty quiet in the gopher's cabin as people did what they pleased.

Currently, Dawn was meditating.

Trent was sitting down on their porch steps, fiddling with his guitar while Lindsay and Beth watched him.

Tyler came walking up holding his arm.

"I don't even know why I try" he grumbled to himself.

"Try what" Beth asked curiously looking from Trent to him.

Lindsay also turned her attention from the musician to her boyfriend. "What's wrong with your arm" she asked him?  
"I just arm wrestled Eva" Tyler sighed, rubbing his aching shoulder. "And she used more force than was needed."

Lindsay and Beth understood.

Trent over hood, "Why do you keep trying?"

"I don't know" Tyler admitted. He walked up the steps and entered their cabin.

"Poor guy" Dawn said.

Trent shook his head.

Tyler walked over to his bunk and sat down on it. He thought he would take a nap. He laid down and faced the wall.

Duncan and Harold were also in there, they sat on Duncan's bunk playing a game of chess. They had really found a truce, and Harold had taught Duncan the strategies and masters of chess. Which he kind of regretted, since Duncan was winning. He had lost his queen and both bishops, while all he had captured so far was a rook and one knight.

Duncan moved his queen and checkmated Harold, he gasped.

"Checkmate" Duncan said proudly.

"Nice play" Harold said impressed, "I demand a rematch."

"You're on" Duncan smiled, setting his side back up.

Justin walked in, sporting a huge smile.

"What are you smiling so big from" Duncan asked, as he awaited Harold to make the first move, since white always went first.

Harold did with the pawn in front of his king.

Justin didn't answer at first as he walked over to the mirror near his bed.

"He asked you a question" Harold said.

"I know" Justin referred.

"So answer it" Duncan glared at him, taking his eyes off of the game.

Justin ignored them and continued to prune his hair.

Duncan and Harold exchange glances before returning to their game.

* * *

**Five minutes later**

Duncan and Harold were pretty well into their game.

But were once again interrupted, when Leshawna pushed the door open, it slammed harshly against the wall. The two of them glanced up at her and saw she was pissed off.

Her eyes were filled with rage.

She marched up to Justin, Duncan and Harold had completely forgotten about their game. They were too curious to see what she would do to Justin.

She marched up behind him, he was at the mirror.

He spotted her and turned to greet her.

"May I help you" he asked annoyed?  
"Where is it" she demanded?

"I don't know what you're talking about" Justin implied.

"I know you know where it is and I demand you hand it over right now" Leshawna said rolling her sleeves up.

Justin was not at all fazed at Leshawna's muscle.

"You can't have it" Justin said. "It's mine."

"You shouldn't even have it" Leshawna barked at him.

"Well, I need it for if you and the others gang up on me" Justin retorted back.

Harold stood up and walked over to them. "What is this **it** you keep talking about?"  
"Justin stole and hid that hidden immunity idol" Leshawna said glaring at the model.

Harold gasped.

Duncan heard as well and wasn't surprised that Justin would do something like that.

"Yah, so" Justin said defending himself.

"Chris through it to me" Leshawna shouted at him. "But you had to go and steal it."  
"You should have been quicker on the draw" Justin shrugged.

Leshawna was about to strangle him, but Duncan held her back. As much as he wanted to see Justin's pretty face go black and blue, he knew Leshawna could get kicked off if she got in a fight.

Leshawna shook it off and Duncan backed off.

"Well, I was goanna let the team decide what to do with it," Leshawna growled. "So instead of using it fairly, it looks like we have our first villain of the season."  
Justin gasped. "Me, a villain. How preposterous?"  
Leshawna continued to glare.

"Come on dude" Duncan chimed in, "Just give it to her."  
"I'm afraid I can't do that" Justin smiled, "I need my advantage in this season."  
"Well, it looks like we know who we're voting off first the first time lose" Leshawna barked at him before leaving.

Justin rolled his eyes before going back to the mirror, that's what she thinks he thought to himself.

Harold and Duncan looked at each other before going back to their game.

"Whose turn was it again" Duncan asked?  
"I think it was yours" Harold said, "Remember I took your pawn last turn."

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Killer Bass cabin**

Bridgette and Geoff were making out on their bunk.

DJ sat on his watching them. Out of everyone on the island, he was the only main veteran to not have a girlfriend, even Noah had Izzy. Do girls find him unattractive he thought? He sighed looking away. he caught a glimpse of Cody sitting on the stairs of the cabin.

He walked out of the cabin and sat down next to him.

Cody sat shaking, he looked extremely nervous.

"Are you okay" DJ asked him curiously.

Cody jumped when he heard DJ. He looked over and seemed out of it.

"What's wrong" DJ repeated, "Everything okay?"

"Uh, not really" Cody admitted.

"Why, what's making you shake so much" DJ asked concerned?

"It's Courtney" Cody confessed, "I'm afraid, she will convince everyone else to vote for me tonight."

"Why would she do that" DJ asked?  
"Because I cost us the challenge today" Cody said, looking at the ground.

DJ didn't know what to make of this, "And how exactly did you do that?"  
"Gwen" Cody said.

DJ shook his head, he understood now.

"Well you can count me out" DJ assured him. Meaning he wouldn't vote for him.

Cody smiled, grateful he knew one person was on his side.

"It still doesn't guarantee me safe" Cody sighed.

"Would it help if, we got Bridgette and Geoff to vote Courtney off tonight" DJ asked?  
Cody's mood was enlightened, "Tremendously."

"Good, let's do it" DJ said.

Cody and DJ knuckle touch.

What they didn't realize was that Noah had overheard everything while he sat on his bunk reading. It was close to the door.

* * *

**Communal Bathrooms**

Ezekiel came out of the jon, the sound of the toilet flushing behind him.

He went over and turned the faucet on so he could wash his hands.

As soon as he felt the cold water, someone came over and turned the water off on him.

"Hey" he said annoyed, turning to see who had done it.

He came face to face with Justin.

"What the heck was that for" Ezekiel demanded.

"I need to talk to you about something" Justin said bringing out and showing Ezekiel the hidden immunity idol.

Ezekiel looked at it and wondered what Justin needed.

* * *

**Main lodge**

Heather had her own plans on who to vote off first. And it wasn't Courtney.

She walked back into the main lodge and found the person she was looking for. She walked up to him.

Scott was sitting there with his head in his arms, trying to get some sleep. (Don't ask why he's trying to sleep in the mess hall instead of cabin.) He looked up when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he looked up to see Heather standing there, looking at him.

"Yah" he said, face red from resting on his arm.

"I wanted to tell you my offer is still up for grabs" Heather said to him.

"And I said I'm a different person now" Scott said standing up.

"So you're declining again" Heather growled.

"If I didn't make myself clear last time then yes" Scott said, "Now please go bother someone else."  
He walked off.

Heather huffed as she watched him leave. Where am I goanna get my alliance now? She looked over to see a certain someone else sitting at a table all by himself.

She walked up to him this time.

Ezekiel was surprised to find that Heather was willingly walking up to him and start a conversation.

She sat down across from and stared at him for a few seconds.

Ezekiel felt awkward having a pretty girl like her being across from him.

"Hey, Zeke, how's it going" she said as casual as she could.

Ezekiel didn't know how to respond. "Okay, I guess" he replied.

"Great to hear that" Heather said with as much enthusiasm as she could.

"Why are you talking to me" Ezekiel asked curiously.

Heather sighed and decided to get to the point to why she was even talking to him. "I want you, me and a couple of others to form an alliance" she said.

Ezekiel was surprised; Heather would even ask him to join an alliance.

"But we're on different teams" Ezekiel pointed out.

"Yah, I know" Heather answered, "That's why you'll be my swing man on that team. You can tell me everything that goes down."

"Not that I'm not happy you're asking me" Ezekiel said, "But why are you asking me anyway?"

"Because I want you to get a lot farther in this game this time than you did the first time" Heather responded back. "And I mean, past the merge and hopefully to the final five, and if you're lucky to the final four."  
Ezekiel was starting to get excited now.

"So what do I have to do" he asked?  
"If you hear of another alliance or anything major" Heather said, lowering her head so no one else could hear. "You'll report back to me."  
"Okay" Ezekiel said, "So we're an official alliance?"  
"Of course Zeke" Heather said, "And remember you can't tell anyone else on your team."

Ezekiel nodded, they shook her hands and went in separate directions.

Heather smiled, knowing she had one team controlled. Now all she needed were some people on her own team. And she knew exactly who to go to first. She left the main lodge.

* * *

**Outside the Bass Cabin**

Noah had found Izzy and told her what he had heard DJ and Cody discuss. She didn't sound too excited or cared too much.

"I think it would be a bold move to warn Courtney" Noah said to her.  
"Why" Izzy asked?

"Because, if we do we could control the game" Noah replied, thinking strategically.  
"So, are we forming an alliance with her then" Izzy asked excitedly.

"Shore why not" Noah shrugged.

Izzy shrugged as well, the two went off in search of her.

* * *

**The dock of shame**

Courtney sat on the edge of the dock, letting her feet dangle off, inches above the water's surface. She was thinking of who she would vote off tonight. Only one person came to her mind.

She could hear footsteps coming up from behind her. Courtney turned to see who it was.

It was Noah and Izzy.

"What do you two want" she barked at them.

Noah and Izzy flinched a bit, even Izzy felt a bit scared.

"Are you sure, you want to help her" Izzy asked, sounding serious?

Noah shook his head yes.

"Help, me with what" Courtney said lightening her mood.

"It's Cody and DJ" Noah stated.

"Him, again" Courtney growled.

"He's teaming with DJ, Bridgette and Geoff to vote you out tonight" Noah stated.

Courtney was shocked. She sat quiet for a few moments thinking it over.

Noah and Izzy looked at each other uncomfortably. He was thinking maybe he shouldn't have asked?

He sucked in his courage and asked, "So what are you goanna do about it?"

Courtney looked up at him.

Noah cringed as she looked him in the eyes.

"What can I do" she sighed, "Everyone here hates me and I'm no match tonight with four votes against me."

"Well you have three" Noah said pointing at Izzy then himself.

"You mean you want to form an alliance with me" Courtney asked surprised? Standing up.

"Why not" Noah said, "We could actually rule this game."  
"And when we merge we can get rid of Duncan and Gwen" Courtney said cheerfully.

"Ah, we still have a problem" Noah said.

Courtney was listening.

"I do agree we are an alliance" Noah said staring back at her. "But you won't be safe tonight with only three votes."  
"That's where you're wrong" Heather pointed out, walking up.

"What are you talking about" Courtney said glaring at her. Obviously the two didn't get along. Even with their chat earlier.

"I'm just saying, you can count me in as a fourth vote" Heather said, with a nice broaden smile as she pointed to herself.

"And what makes you so sure we'll accept" Courtney grunted at her.

"Because I have the power to manipulate people and to rule the game" Heather said.

"True that" Izzy agreed.

"So I guess you're in then" Courtney sighed. "So I'm guessing you have a plan to keep me safe tonight."  
"Of course" Heather said, "As long as we vote for a certain someone tonight."  
"Who, Cody" Noah asked?  
"No, it's someone else" Heather said, annoyed at the thought of the person.

"Well, I want to get rid of Cody tonight" Courtney said. Crossing her arms.

"And I say, we go with who I have planned" Heather barked at her, "Because it will be a major upset with who it is. With them gone, we could win challenges and watch as the other team dwindle down, and if we get lucky. Duncan and Gwen might just might be them."  
"What makes you so sure" Noah asked curiously.

"Because I have an inside man" Heather said looking at the gopher cabin.

She could still see Trent playing his guitar on the porch, with Dawn meditating next to him.

"So who do you have in mind anyway" Courtney asked curiously. "For elimination tonight anyway."

Heather made them huddle together.

As soon as she said who they were goanna eliminate, one of the other three felt a bit queasy. They didn't want this person to be eliminated. But they went along with it anyway, because Heather made a lot of sense.

* * *

**2 and half hours later, half hour before the elimination ceremony. **

**Main lodge, end of dinner**

Bridgette, DJ, Cody and Geoff were sitting at their table talking about things.

"So you'll vote with us" DJ asked Geoff and Bridgette.

"Of course dude" Geoff said high fiving the brick house. "You can count me in."  
"I don't know" Bridgette hesitated. "But after seeing how she acted today, I guess I have to."

"Then it's settled" Cody said all cheerful, "Courtney's going home."

Duncan and Gwen come walking up to them, holding hands.

Trent in the background sighed and held his head down as he exited. He thought he'd go to bed early tonight. Even if he was curious to see who'd be going home tonight.

"Did you say Courtney's going home tonight" Gwen asked, sounding excited.

"You heard right malady" Cody smiled.

Gwen rolled her eyes at him, playfully.

"Yah, after tonight Courtney should no longer be a problem" Geoff added in.

"Why, you voting for her anyway" Duncan asked curiously.

"Because she got mad about Cody throwing the challenge today" DJ responded.

"Thanks again" Gwen thanked the computer geek.

"No problem" Cody said.

"Plus he's worried she'll vote him off tonight" Geoff added.

"Well, if you guys do as planned, then he won't" Duncan said knuckle touching with DJ, then with Geoff.

"We got to be there for this" Gwen said, playfully elbowing Duncan in his shoulder.

"Of course I don't want to miss it" Duncan added, he chuckled to himself. Imagining Courtney being forced down the dock of shame as she swore and promised to sue the show.

"Well we still have 20 minutes" Bridgette said looking at the wall clock.

"Come on, let's go get Leshawna and the rest of our team" Duncan said racing out the door.

* * *

**20 minutes later, elimination ceremony**

The twelve bass members sat around the campfire awaiting Chris who had a tray of eleven marshmallows. Each of them waiting patiently, but having a melt down inside, the anticipation was killing them.

The screaming gophers were also there, most anyway. Trent had indeed skipped and went to bed early. Eva really didn't care as she had turned in early as well. Everyone else was there. Including Leshawna, Duncan and Gwen.

Ezekiel was glad he wasn't on the team this time, being the first one going home.

"Welcome to the very first elimination ceremony of the season" Chris said setting the marshmallows on the podium in front of him. You guys lost the challenge today and so now, you all have casts your votes and one of you will have to return to the dock of shame. Board the boat of losers and you can't come back, EVER" Chris said.

Everyone cringed at the last word, even though they were only going to the playa de losers.

"I have eleven marshmallows, the one who doesn't receive one must do as I mentioned.

Get on with it already, everyone thought to themselves.

Courtney looked over at Heather, who was smiling back. She was sure things would go according to plan.

"The first marshmallow of safeness goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Cody" Chris said.

Cody went up and grabbed his marshmallow.

Even with his temporary alliance with the others, he was surprised he got the very first marshmallow. It just made him wonder who Courtney did vote for, if it wasn't him. He shook his head, it didn't matter because she will be the one going home.

"The second marshmallow goes to…Heather."

Heather confidently went up and snatched hers from Chris.

"Touchy" he said. "Anyway…Geoff."

Geoff went up and also grabbed his. "Whoo, hooo."

"Katie and Sadie."

Katie and Sadie cheered and grabbed their marshmallows. Grabbing each other in a hug to show how they appreciated still being in the game together.

"Bridgette, DJ."  
They high-fived and joined the others after they claimed their marshmallows.

"Noah and Izzy."

Noah smiled as he claimed his.

Izzy ran up almost tackling Chris to get hers.

That left three people , as Chris taunted them with the second to last one.

Dawn was a bit nervous seeing Scott was one of them. Wait, who cares, hopefully he'll be the one going home, she told herself.

"The next marshmallow goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Scott."

Scott went up eagerly and claimed his.

Dawn wiped the sweat off her forehead as she was thankful he made it. What was she saying?

"Owen, Courtney" Chris said. "One of you is about to walk the dock of shame."  
Owen looked nervous as sweat of anticipation poured off his face.

Courtney was shaking like crazy as she grabbed her chin. She looked over at Heather who had a satisfied grin on her face.

"The final marshmallow goes to…"

Everyone awaited.

Duncan and Gwen waiting to see Courtney get the boot. Everyone awaited to see who it would be. Only Chris knew the answer.

"The final marshmallow goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No one."  
"What" Courtney and Owen said confused.

Everyone was saying the exact same thing to themselves. Well most everyone.

"You both got a total of four votes" Chris said, "So you both lose."  
"Wait, that's not fair" Cody protested, "Owen should stay and you should kick Courtney off."  
DJ, Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan, Gwen and Leshawna shook their heads in agreement.

Owen looked bummed out he was gone, at least he wasn't by himself he thought.

"Unfortunately" Chris spoke, "That's not how things work around here."

"Sorry Owen" Geoff called.

"It's okay" Owen sighed.

Gwen and Duncan were excited that Courtney was leaving but were bummed that Owen had to leave as well.

Courtney looked confident and was actually smiling for some reason. She looked over at Heather who shook her head yes.

"Why is Courtney smiling?" Gwen demanded.

"Actually, I won't be leaving tonight" Courtney said confidently.

"And why is that" Chris asked looking at her.

"Because I have this" Courtney said reaching in her pocket and taking something out.

Chris and everyone else weren't expecting this, except for Heather, Izzy and Noah.

"Well, looks like she'll have immunity with the rest" Chris stated, throwing her a marshmallow.

"But how did she get that" Leshawna demanded. She turned and glared at Justin, who simply shook his head no.

Courtney walked over and handed over her hidden immunity Chris dol.

"It doesn't matter" Chris said. "And ironically, the winner of season one is the first one eliminated in season five."

Bridgette, Gwen, Duncan, Geoff, DJ and Cody had their mouths hanging down in shock.

Owen looked even more depressed.

"Why, me" he asked his team?  
"Because you stink and you're lazy" Heather replied back. "Your farting is a hazard."

Courtney didn't at all look sad for his going, neither did Heather.

"Sorry big O" Izzy apologized, walking up to him.

"Time for the dock of shame" Chris said, pointing to the boat of losers that honked its horn.

Owen sadly nodded and walked there.

Everyone followed.

Owen walked the dock and boarded the boat.

"See yah guys" he said.

Noah whispered something in Izzy's ear.

Izzy nodded and ran to Owen.

She reached him, grabbed the big lug by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her face.

Everyone watched as she laid her lips onto his. For a good minute and a half they kissed. It was also funny how Chef allowed them to do so. Finally they separated. She whispered something in his ear. He nodded and understood.

She exited and everyone watched as the boat took off.

"One down and 22 left" Chris said, "Stay tuned next time."

The boat soon fainted in the distance and everyone turned to go back to their cabins so they could face whatever was in store for them tomorrow.

* * *

**Killer Bass**

They were walking back, when Heather caught up to Izzy and Noah.

"Nice work" she said.

"Izzy didn't like to do it" Izzy said a bit of depressed.

"He's a nice guy" Heather said, "He'll understand."

"I know" Izzy said, "I told him the whole thing before he left."

Heather didn't know if she liked this or not, but she let it slide, to make Izzy stay in her alliance.

* * *

**Another part of their team**  
Bridgette, Cody, Geoff and DJ were still shocked upon what had happened. How did Courtney get a hidden immunity idol?

They didn't know, they didn't even know what to say or think right then. They just wanted sleep, it had been a long day. Especially for Cody.

When they entered their cabin, they saw Courtney already there, getting ready for bed herself

Cody felt like asking the question that was on everyone's mind, but he was too tired to do so. So he climbed into his bunk and fell asleep a few seconds later.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers cabin**

Eleven of the twelve of them were wondering what Cody was. How did Courtney get her hands on their hidden immunity idol?

Leshawna continued to suspect Justin. But why would he help Courtney, she thought? There must be more to it, maybe someone else. This had Heather written all over it.

Ezekiel felt the tension in the air. He looked over at Justin and saw him glaring back. Ezekiel felt uncomfortable and turned in his bed.

They turned their lights off and went to bed. They would try to figure out what had happened when they got up.

* * *

**Killer Bass cabin**

Heather and Courtney were waiting outside their cabin.

"So Cody's next" Courtney prayed.

"I guess so" Heather said, she really didn't care. She just helped make a major move and it got rid it paid off by getting rid of one of the most liked people there. She smiled evilly to herself.

Courtney saw it, even in the dark and had to say to herself, she liked it. She didn't even see her and Heather getting along in this completion, but if it meant getting rid of Cody. Then Gwen and Duncan, then she'll be part of their alliance.

* * *

**That's it. Hope the drama is enough for yah. Leave your comments in a review please.**

**The next chapter will be out tomorrow, thanks to already having done, just have to go back through it. Having this one and the next one done so fast is thanks to find the file they were on, in an old USB drive I though I broke a long time ago.**

**The next chapter will start with a flashback. If you see anything _italized_ it will be a flashback. **

**Screaming Gophers: Leshawna, Harold, Beth, Lindsay, Tyler, Duncan, Gwen, Trent, Eva, Ezekiel, Justin, Dawn**

**Killer Bass: Heather, Izzy, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, DJ, Bridgette, Geoff, Noah, Cody, Scott**

**Eliminated: Owen**

**Interns: Unnamed 22, Cameron, Staci, Brick, Zoey, Mike, Sam, Dakota, Jo, Lightning, Anne Maria, B**

**Idols: Chris, Brick, Heather, Chef, Duncan**

**Next Veteran Challenge: Phobia Factor**

**Bye. **


	3. Phobia Factor

**Disclaimer: I do not own TD anything, no money is being made here for profit.**

**I hope you guys like because this is another chapter to come out in a short time. Remember to review and tell me your opinion. **

**In my honest opinion, one major thing happens in this story. The rest is kind of filler. Another challenge and another ceremony.**

**Who gets eliminated this time? Find out now.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Payback Time," Chris smiled, "We had our first challenge. I said we would bringing back all the old style challenges like dodgeball, paintball, and Chef's boot camp. We played some paintball. Some sucked like Zeke who only tripped his way into losing. Courtney was ruthless not giving a care about what she did to win, even using her own teammates as a shield. Cody saved Gwen, only for him to betray his team. Dawn stood up to Courtney as did Gwen, giving them immunity for the night. Courtney wanted Cody gone, but Heather had other things in mind, she wanted Owen gone because of his farting. So now we have 23 left in the game. And today's challenge should scare the pants off of everyone. So stay tuned for more...here on...Total...Drama...Payback Time."

* * *

**(Total Drama Theme Song)**

* * *

**The Next Day at the Main Lodge**

The contestants didn't get much sleep the night earlier, except for Heather and Courtney that is. Eva did to, because she was still unaware of what transpired the night before.

Trent over heard some of this when everyone else entered the cabin and had his own thoughts.

Everyone was sitting in at their respective tables eating their breakfast, bass with bass and gophers with gophers. Wondering when Chris would come in and tell them which of their old challenges they would have to do today.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers**

Most of them sat quiet, Gwen and Duncan in particular. Poor Owen had to take her elimination. They still didn't know how Courtney managed to get a hold of that immunity idol.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_** Communal Bathrooms**_

_ Justin pulls the hidden immunity idol from his pocket and showed it to Ezekiel._

_ "What are you doing with that" Ezekiel asked surprised._

_ "Don't worry about that" Justin said, looking down at it. "I want you to join an alliance with me."_

_ "Why do you want me to join an alliance with you" Ezekiel asked? "We've never talked before."_  
_ "Well if I remember correctly you were the first one to get the boot in season one" Justin smiled._

_ "Yah, so" Ezekiel said, "I won't be this time since our team won immunity."_

_ "Yah, I know" Justin said, "But don't you think most of our team will look at you as an easy first elimination for when we do lose a challenge. They'll be like heck; he's not that useful anyway."_

_ Ezekiel gulped, would they really think that? He really didn't want to lose the game, or at least anywhere as early as he did last time. _

"_Okay, I'll join" he sighed. "Why me though?"_

"_Because I feel that we could do awesome in this game if we team up" Justin replied, "Show them that losers can prosper and make it farther than anyone else." Plus he needed to make a certain person pay for what they did and the best way to do that was to eliminate her."._

"_But we'll need just the two of us" Ezekiel said._

"_Don't worry about that" Justin promised, "I'm guaranteed that Eva will join, and I bet I could persway Tyler and his girlfriends to do so as well." _

"_Oh, that'd be sweet" Ezekiel smiled thinking that he could do well here._

_"Who do you want to eliminate so badly anyway?" Ezekiel asked curiously._

_"Leshawna," Justin replied, "She thinks she's all that, just because she's physically annoys the crap out of me, she needs to be the first we eliminate. After her, you can choose."_

_Ezekiel nodded, somewhat understanding where he was coming from. _

"_And to seal the deal and hope you'll stay with my alliance" Justin said shoving the idol into Ezekiel's hands. "Take this."_

"_You're giving this to me" Ezekiel said amazed and surprised at the same time?_  
_ "Just call it a gift" Justin said walking off and leaving Ezekiel to hold it._

_Ezekiel stuffed it in his pocket and finished washing his hands._

_**(Skip to Main Lodge after Heather and Ezekiel had talked)**_

_He stood there for a moment thinking he was now in TWO alliances, one being on the complete other team. Then he remembered what Heather had told him about to tell her about important things. So he quickly exited the main lodge and quickly caught up to Heather. It looked like she was headed to the dock of shame._

"_Heather, wait" he called._

_Heather stopped and waited, looking a bit annoyed._

"_What" she said impatiently, looking to see Courtney, Noah and Izzy having a conversation._

"_I have something to tell you" Ezekiel said catching his breath._

"_And what would that be" she said impatiently again._

"_I just wanted to say, I formed an alliance with Justin on our team" he replied, "So we should be all set, eh."_  
_ Heather was surprised and happy at the same time. "Good" she replied. "That means that I won't have to concentrate on your team all too much then."_  
_ Ezekiel smiled._

"_Anything else" she asked?_

"_Oh, and he gave me this" Ezekiel said taking the immunity idol from his pocket._

_Heather gasped and then smiled. "Nice, may I have it?"_

_He knew better than to say no, so he handed it over._

"_Thanks" she said, stuffing it in her own pocket._

"_So who do you have planned on eliminating tonight" Ezekiel asked?_  
_ "You'll see" Heather said, "And by the way, you did a very good thing in giving me this idol and telling me about your alliance."_

_Ezekiel nodded._

"_Who else is goanna be in your alliance, just out of curiously" Heather asked?_

"_No one yet" Ezekiel said, "But I'm guessing we'll have Eva, Tyler, Beth and Lindsay. According to Justin anyway."_

_Heather cringed a bit. She couldn't stand those two traitors. "How nice" she said walking away._

_Ezekiel shrugged and walked away._

_**(Skip to when Heather, Izzy, Noah and Courtney were huddled together planning who they were going to eliminate, place docks.)**_

"_So who are we getting rid of instead" Courtney grumbled._

"_Owen" Heather replied._

"_Wait, why Big O" Izzy asked worried._

"_Because I can't stand being in the same cabin with someone who constantly has to fart" Heather grunted just thinking of it._

"_I don't know" Izzy said._

"_I'm in for it, as long as Cody is next" Courtney said. "I can't stand it either."_

_Heather nodded in approval. "Plus, just think what people say when they see the original winner of season one go first in season five."_

_Noah wasn't really into booting his best friend so early, but he liked Heather's logic. He knew Owen would forgive him; he's just too nice to hold a grudge, like Cody almost. "I'm in to."_

"_What about you" Heather asked Izzy._

_Izzy looked uncomfortable with three pairs of eyes on her. _

"_Yes or no" Courtney grunted._

_Like Noah she knew she would be a target if she said no. "Yeah" she said. "But I don't like it."_

"_You don't have to" Heather said, breaking their huddle._

_Izzy glared at her._

"_But what are we goanna do at elimination" Courtney asked, "We'll have a tie between the two of us."_  
_ "I have that covered" Heather said showing them the hidden immunity idol._

"_Where'd you get that" Courtney asked surprised._

"_A good friend from the screaming gophers" Heather smiled. She handed it to Courtney who took it_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Leshawna of course still thought it was Justin who gave the idol to Courtney since he was the last one to have it.

She glared at him but decided to keep quiet.

Justin could see this and glared back, in his mind wondering why Ezekiel had given the other team their idol. He still had to get Eva and the others in his alliance, which he work out today, hopefully. He looked over at Ezekiel, who was just stirring his cereal.

He looked up and exchanged looks with Justin.

Cody could see the cold stares that Courtney was giving him from the other end of the table.

"You're next" she hissed at him?  
"It should have been you" Geoff said back to her, "It shouldn't have been Owen."  
Courtney rolled her eyes, glad that it wasn't. Thanks to Heather's ingenious plan.

Bridgette and DJ agreed with Geoff's remark.

"How did you get that idol anyway" Bridgette demanded.

"Let's say a birdie gave it to me" Courtney smiled looking at Heather.

Leshawna could see this, sparking her suspicions even more.

Chris walks into the main lodge, sporting his camera smile again.

"Well, well campers" Chris spoke, "Kind of weird not having Owen here now is it?"

"Shut it" Gwen growled at him.

"Touchy" Chris frowned, "He was on the other team, why do you care."

"Because they cheated somehow and stole our immunity idol" Leshawna barked at him.

"What you guys choose to do with the idols isn't my choice" Chris smiled. "So to today's veteran challenges."  
"Is it dodgeball" Tyler asked curiously. He really wanted to redeem himself.

"No" Chris replied, "But it is a preferable one. Meet me at the amphitheater in ten minutes to find out." He left.

"I really hope it isn't that talent contest" Gwen said, putting her head on her table.

Duncan patted her back. "This time, Heather's not on our team."  
"I know" she sighed.

"Plus I don't think anyone on our team will choose to read your diary again to everyone else" Duncan added.

Gwen looked up again, looking for a better reassuring answer.

"Just saying" he said.

"Well maybe it's something else" Trent added himself to the conversation. "Like maybe the awakethon?"

Gwen smiled and thanked Trent for at least suggesting it might not be what she hoped. But it was goanna be something much worse.

* * *

**Walking to the amphitheater**

"So did you give Heather the idol" Justin asked Ezekiel.

"Yup" Ezekiel said, without looking at him.

"Why" he yelled. Some heads turned toward him.

"Because I've secretly joined an alliance with her as well, eh" Ezekiel said, kind of fazed by the male model. He looked over to see Justin's reaction, worried he didn't like it.

"Nice" Justin said, placing his arm around homeschooled, "So now we can control this game. Since now we'll have both teams controlled. Whoever we want gone next will leave exactly when we say it."

"So you're not mad" Ezekiel asked surprised?  
"No" he said, "All we need to do is now get our alliance together and we'll be all set."

* * *

**Amphitheater**

Everyone sat in their assigned bleachers and looked and saw Chris up on the stage.

"Okay, campers" Chris said, "Welcome to your second challenge."  
"Which one is it already" Eva demanded.

"Please tell me it isn't the talent contest" Gwen asked?  
"No talent contest" Chris assured, "Not yet anyway, it will come, just not yet."  
Gwen sighed. As long as Heather was gone before then, she'd be fine. That's what she thinks anyway.

"Before I get to it," Chris said, "I have officially hidden the idols across the island. Including Brick, Heather, Chef, and Duncan. So if you want, go searching for them."

"You can bet I will," Courtney smirked, low enough voice for only Heather to hear, who nodded as well. Though Courtney knew she would only do it when the time came, for now, she would let them be. As would Heather.

Chris smirked to himself. He knew of a sixth idol he never mentioned. He thought of this as he looked at Noah, who looked back anxiously awaiting the challenge. The Noah idol, Chris thought, he never told anyone about. He had hidden that one as well, and he loved the power it possed when someone played it.

"Why is Chris looking at me?" Noah asked Izzy.

"Maybe he wants a threesome with you and me," Izzy suggested, clutching her boyfriend in a hug.

"Uh...I hope not," Noah gasped..

"Today's challenge is what I'd like to call, Phobia Factor" Chris smiled taking a glimpse at their expressions.

Everyone gasped

"I hated that one" Tyler gulped.

"Damn, Chris knows how to torcher us" Courtney grumbled.

Heather turned to Courtney. "You better jump this time or you will be next."

Courtney gulped as she looked back at Chris.

"So whichever team with the most teammates that conquer their fear they will win invincibility and something else" Chris said, "Losers send someone home."  
Scott and Dawn looked at each other and wondered what Chris had in store for them since they weren't here for this challenge.

"So let's start shall we" Chris said, "We'll start off with Duncan."

Everyone looked over at Duncan and saw fear in his eyes.

"Get you're but up here" Chris ordered.

Gwen smiled, "Come on, pointy, you can do it."

Duncan listened and walked up on stage, "So what is it this time?"  
"Same as last" Chris said snapping his fingers. An intern, aka, B came walking up with a music store standee.

Duncan saw it and turned pale.

"Give this Celine Deon standee one hug and you're team gets a point" Chris ordered.

"Hey, B" Dawn called.

B waved before he left.

"Why's he here?" Scott asked.

"Oh, don't worry he ain't alone" Chris said. "The others are here as well, their interns."

"Can we get on with me already" Duncan growled.

"Give it a hug already then" Chris pointed.

"You can do it" Gwen called. "You did it last time."  
Duncan nodded and decided to get it done and over with, again.

He walked forward and wrapped his hands around the standee and hugged it.

"Boooo" Courtney yelled, trying to discourage him.

Gwen and Leshawna glare at her.

He let go and then broke it across his knee, snapping it in half.

Everyone gasped.

"What was that for?" Chris asked  
"Cause I felt like it" Duncan huffed.

"Well, nonetheless" Chris said, "That's one point for the screaming gophers."  
Duncan sat down next to Gwen and she gave him a hug for doing a nice job.

"Next up will be DJ for the killer bass" Chris said, motioning for him to come up.

DJ instantly started to shake as he stood up.

"Don't worry dude, you can do this" Geoff said slapping the gentle giant on his back.

DJ nodded and walked up onto the stage, where a glass tank awaited for him. Like Duncan he turned pale upon seeing the snake in it.

"Pet the snake and you pass" Chris told him.

Cody, Bridgette, Geoff, Katie, Sadie, Scott, and Izzy cheered him on.

On closer inspection, Cody saw it wasn't a harmless snake.

DJ slowly walked over and peered down at the snake that glared back, it hissed, DJ cringed.

"For our team" he told himself.

"DJ don't" Cody yelled.

DJ was about to reach his hand in, when he quickly pulled it back out.

"What" he asked nervously?  
Chris also demanded to know what.

"Don't touch that snake" he warned.

"You trying to cost yet another challenge" Courtney growled at him.

"I'm trying to save his life" Cody yelled back, "That's an Egyptian Black Cobra."

Harold was shocked, he looked closer and Cody was right, it was an Egyptian black cobra.

"I'd do as he said" Harold warned, "It's the most poisonous snake in the world."  
DJ gulped, knowing he could have been poisoned.

"Who cares" Courtney growled, "Pet it, or else."

"No DJ don't" Cody yelled.

"I'm tired of this kid always trying to throw the challenges for us" Courtney hissed.

"I'm sorry guys, but I quit" DJ said backing away.

As DJ left, a majority of the campers glared at Chris.

"What?" he asked as he saw them.  
"Why would you use the most harmful snake known to mankind?" Leshawna growled.

"Yah, why not a common garter snake" Harold added.

"I don't know, for ratings," Chris barked back, "Anyway, DJ just cost his team a point."

Courtney and Heather continue to glare at Cody.

"Thanks dude" DJ said giving Cody a high-five.

"Hey, I didn't want you to do die or anything" Cody shrugged.

"You did save his life" Geoff said, from behind Cody.

"Anyway" Chris grumbled, "Beth it's your turn" he said leaving the amphitheater.

Beth gulped.

"Go get em girl" Leshawna cheered Beth on.

* * *

They all followed Chris to the center of the campgrounds where a huge tub of worms and other bugs laid.

"Good luck" Tyler said to her.

She nodded nervously and walked to the side.

"Stay in there for 20 seconds and you earn your second point" Chris told her.

She nodded.

She jumped in and covered herself with bugs.

It was really disgusting as most of them tried to keep their lunch down.

As they watched Beth stay under for the time needed.

Justin walked over to Eva.

"So what do you think of i?t" he asked her.

"She has guts" Eva replied looking at the bug covered farm girl, "Even though I could do it easily."  
"Anyway" Justin said, "How about you join an alliance with me."

"Fine I will" Eva said without giving it much thought.

"Wow, no thinking" Justin said. He wasn't goanna convince her to drop out so he left it at that.

"But get in my way or betray me" she glared at him. "We will have problems."  
Justin gulped and nodded.

One down and three to go he thought.

They turn and see Beth pop her head out on the 20 second mark.

"And the screaming gophers have two points while the killer bass have absolutely none" Chris said.

The gophers glare at him.

"Bridgette, you mine as well go start your six hours in the woods" Chris told her.

She gulped and turned pale.

Meanwhile, the gophers greeted Beth and told her how much of a great job she did.

"Hey, Beth" Tyler said.

"Hey" Beth greeted back.

"You have a worm stuck in your ear" he stated.

She reached up and felt her ear, indeed a worm was there; she pulled it out and through it back the tub.

"Can I go with her" Geoff asked Chris, motioning toward the petrified Bridgette, who was slowly walking away.

"Nope" Chris said, "She must do it alone like last time."  
Bridgette headed into the woods, Geoff watched as she left and felt bad for her.

"While she does that, we'll continue" Chris said.

* * *

They all continued to the dock of shame.

"I don't remember anyone having a fear of water" Trent pointed out.

"It's what's in the water you dunce" Chris said. "And our good buddy Noah is up."  
"Bring it on" Noah said as he stepped forward.

"Well, then get into the water for thirty seconds and you pass" Chris told him.

Noah shrugged, "Should be easy."

"That's what he thinks" Chris snickered.

Everyone knew it wouldn't be easy.

"What's in there with him" Izzy asked?  
"Eels" Chris replied, snickering again.

Noah turned pale as he stepped to the edge of the dock.

"Did you say…..eels?" Noah panicked.  
"Yup" Chris said shoving Noah off.

He fell into the water and popped out a second later.

"And you're time starts now" Chris stated.

Noah stayed there for a few seconds feeling just fine.

"Go Noah" Izzy cheered as she watched.

Noah felt something go by his foot. "What was that?"  
"Was what?" Chris asked down, looking at the squirming Noah in the water.

"I think something brushed by my foot" Noah panicked looking down in the murky water.

"Must be the eels or a shark" Chris stated.

"Shark" Noah said widening his eyes.

Something yanks him down below the surface.

Everyone gasps.

Noah looked and saw a couple eels wrapped around his foot.

He gasped and tried to scream, but water filled his lungs. Not to mention the three eels had zapped him three times in a row, making him feel every ounce of pain. He soon lost consciousness.

Up on deck, they started to get worried.

Chris looked down at his watch and saw it had been well over thirty seconds.

"Well, whatever he' doing down there, he's earned his team the first point" Chris said walking off.

"What you're not goanna see if he's okay" Geoff barked at him.

"He's fine" Chris assured.

Everyone else wasn't so sure of that.

Then out of nowhere, Noah comes flying out of the water and lands on the deck.

Brick comes out of the water a second later in a diving suit, boarding the dock.

"Sorry guys, I took so long" he said, "Those eels are worse than I thought."

Izzy bent down and instantly gave him mouth to mouth resuscitation.

A few seconds later he came out; Chef came down the dock with his female nurse outfit and brought him back to the medical tent.

Heather and Duncan had to hold their lunch down while looking at his hairy thighs.

Izzy was goanna follow but Chef said she shouldn't, so she listened.

"Poor guy" Leshawna said.

"Come on guys" Chris shouts, "Justin, Katie, and Sadie you're up."  
Katie and Sadie exchange glances that showed they're nervous.

"Go get it done" Ezekiel slapped Justin on his back.

Justin gulped.

"Do we have to go" Gwen asked her team?

"No" Duncan said, "Let's go wait until we're needed."  
"Oh, and the rest of you, wait by the bug pit" Chris said, "Or lose invincibility."  
The two teams groan as they go back to Beth's box of bugs.

While Justin was doing his challenge, Ezekiel thought he would finish their alliance by asking Tyler, Lindsay and Beth himself.

He walks up to his teammates that seem to be tired.

"Hey Zeke" Tyler greeted as homeschooled came up.

"Hey Tyler, Beth and Lindsay" Ezekiel greeted back. "Nice job on this, eh." He points to the bugs.

"Thanks" Beth smiled back.

"So what were you talking about?" Ezekiel asked, only mildly interested.

"How gross bugs are" Beth replied, looking disgusted at the box of worms they were standing next to.

Ezekiel nodded, "Whatcha yah need?" Tyler asked, looking at him.

"I just wanted to know if you three wanted to join an alliance with me, Justin and Eva" Ezekiel asked.  
The question completely threw all three of them off guard. They looked back at him, not knowing how to answer.

"You don't have to if you want" Ezekiel said, "But it could benefit you in the long run if you do."  
Tyler thought about it for a second, Lindsay allowed Tyler to decided for her.

"I will" Beth instantly joined in.

Ezekiel smiled.

"Lindsay, Tyler" Ezekiel turned his attention to them.

Beth joined because she would be closer to Justin.

"I guess if Beth is, I will to" Tyler agreed. "I mean, we could dominate this game like in football."

Lindsay also agreed.

"Good" Ezekiel said. "Just let yah know, our alliance is now half of our team."

Tyler liked that. He exchanged a knuckle touch with Zeke.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the main lodge **

Chris stood over Katie and Sadie.

"Okay girls, I know you two hate bad hair days" Chris spoke.

"Yah" they said in union looking back at the sadistic host.

"Well, I'm going to shave your heads bald" he said holding up a clipper. "So you wont have to worry about hair again.:

They screamed.

In the back of the building, Justin sat in a barber's chair with Dakota and Anne Maria in front of him.

"Prepare to look hideous" Anne Maria smirked.

"Okay, let's get it over with" Justin said closing his eyes so Dakota and Anne Maria could turn him ugly.

"This is goanna be fun" Dakota said.

* * *

**Back Outside**

Ezekiel, Tyler, Beth and Lindsay were talking about things. Mostly about excited they were to be back.

Dawn was wondering to herself what Chris had that would test her own feelings of despair.

Harold could sense something as he walked over and stood next to her.

"Something bothering you?" he asked.  
Dawn looked up at him, "I was just wondering what insane thing Chris could possibly have for me this time." She looked down into the box of bugs.

"Oh" Harold said, "Whatever it is, our team is here for you. We'll be routing for you two win."  
"Thanks Harold" Dawn appreciated.

He nodded, smiled. She appreciated this.

The two of them look up and gasp. Everyone gasps.

Justin comes walking up to them. From his neck down was like it was before. But his face. Hideous, so hideous, it's hard to describe. But will be forced to. He had make up around his eyes to make it look like he had two black eyes that looked to be throbbing. His lips were purple and his nose was green. He had pig tails in his hair. His cheeks were Rosie red and he had the word Loser in orange written across his forehead.

Everyone bursts out laughing at him. Even his supposed teammates and even worse, his alliance. Ezekiel was clutching his side.

"Yah, laugh it up" Justin growled.

But the loudest laughter was coming from someone so unsuspecting. They all stop and look over seeing Eva clutching her stomach on the ground, laughing like a hyena.

"Who knew she could actually laugh" Geoff said amused.

Then Katie and Sadie both walk up with Chris. Everyone, including Eva, gasped at what they looked like. Except for Chris and Justin who saw it before hand.

"What happened to the two of you?" Scott asked.

"He shaved our heads" Sadie said.

They were both completely bald.

"Nah, they ain't bald" Chris assured, "Their wearing bald caps."  
"They sure do look bald" Trent said.

"That's the point" Chris said, "Stay like this for the rest of the day and your teams get the points."

Justin, Katie and Sadie nodded.

"Moving on" Chris said, he grabbed a box that was sitting next to the big box of worms and walked over to Izzy with it. He reached in and pulled a pink t-shirt out. "Do me a favor and go put this on." He was directing her to what was still in the box.  
"What is it" she asked curiously.

"You'll see" Chris said, "When you're done, wait until one of my interns to come and get you, then come out. Understand."

Izzy nodded and grabbed the box heading toward the communal bathrooms.

"Now Eva" Chris said, "You must wear this for the rest of the day in order to earn your team a point."  
He tossed the pink t shirt to her and she caught it.

"You have kidding me" she looked at him to hope it was a joke.

The contestants were actually surprised that she actually seemed scared.

"If you don't you lose a point for your team" Chris said.

"Why is all she have to do is wear a stupid shirt while DJ had to pet a snake" Leshawna growled at him.

"Because she hates or is immortally afraid of the color pink" Chris laughed.

She growled at him, which caused him to stop. No one else dared to say anything else.

Eva grunted and put the shirt on, feeling like Lindsay a bit. (Reference: Eva is not a girly girl like Lindsay)

"Let's go bury Gwen" Chris said waving a hand and they followed him to a beach.

Gwen turns whiter than usual.

Duncan grabbed her hand and tried to com her down. "It'll be okay, you can do it."

Gwen wasn't so sure.

* * *

They made it to the beach where Lightning and Jo were just finishing up, digging the hole out.  
Gwen saw the hole and gulped again, "I don't know about this."

A second later Zoey and Mike come carrying a glass box. They carefully drop it into the hole.

"Where's the coffin I ordered" Chris glared at them.

Zoey and Mike shrugged. "This is what Chef gave us."

Chris continued to glare but gave in.

"Okay get in" Chris instructed.

Gwen hesitated.

"You can do it" Duncan assured her.

Gwen smiled, but still hesitated.

"I'll do it with you if you'd like" Trent offered.

"You'd do that for me?" Gwen asked surprised.

Duncan glared at the musician.

"Of course" Trent said ignoring the glare. He turns toward Chris. "Can I?"

"I don't care" Chris said, "Maybe we can get two done at once."  
"What do you mean" Trent asked nervously.

Chris just stood there and Trent saw a mime walk up.

Trent's knees started to buckle.

"You can go help Gwen out, only if you do yours as well" Chris smiled, "This mime will join you in the box, under six feet of dirt for five minutes."  
Trent gulped.

Duncan smiled at his discomfort. "You can do it buddy" he walked up and put an arm around his shoulder.

Trent pushed him away and looked at Gwen, who looked desperate for him to join. She wasn't afraid of mimes because she kind of looked like one.

"I'll do it" Trent mustered up the courage. He walked over to the glass coffin and climbed in.

"Aw, how romantic" Lindsay cooed.

Beth nodded in agreement.

Duncan continued to glare at Trent, Gwen's ex boyfriend putting the moves on his girl. That's what he thought anyway.

Gwen smiled and joined him. Trent smiled and enjoyed the moment until the mime also climbed in.

Gwen was on one side with the mime was on the other, Trent in the middle. Trent was freaked out with the mime, but he calmed down a bit with Gwen smiling back at him. How nice can this guy be she thought, maybe she had made a wrong decision with the other one known as Duncan.

"Thanks" she said.

"You're welcome" Trent said.

Mike reached down and closed the casket. He jumped out and Jo and Lightning recovered it in dirt.

"When you're done, start the countdown clock" Chris ordered.

They nodded. "Sha-Lightning." He said, wiping sweat from his forehead.

Dawn walked up to Mike and Zoey.

"How are you two holding up" she asked?  
"Awesome" Mike lied, "Actually this sucks" he sighed.

Zoey nodded in agreement.

"How about you" Zoey asked, "I mean with Scott and everything."  
"Is it true that he's nice now" Mike asked?  
"He says he is" Dawn admitted. "He hasn't done anything mean or cruel yet."  
"But…" Mike said.

"But I can kind of sense he isn't" Dawn interrupted, "I wonder what he's trying to pull. Though he was generous yesterday during the challenge."

Mike and Zoey looked at each other.

"He must be planning something big," Mike suggested.  
"Whatever it is, watch out" Zoey said.

"I will" Dawn sighed.

"Back to work" Chris ordered the two of them.

"Yes sir" Mike said.

The two of them sighed and went back to do whatever Chris needed.

Dawn was grateful they were here, but wished they were in the competition instead of janitors.  
She glanced over and saw that Lightning and Jo had just finished burying Trent, Gwen and the mime. They started the clock and walked off, they would have complained, but it never gets them anywhere.

The others followed Chris back to the center of camp where they see the bug box that Beth had to dive in was miraculously gone.

Duncan stayed behind and kept an eye on the timer so he could dig Gwen out. Not too worried about Trent of course.

They didn't care.

"Okay, Heather it's your turn" Chris stated.

Heather stepped forward ready to conquer hers.

"Hey DJ" Cody said to him, "Have you seen Geoff."  
DJ looked around and saw Geoff was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't see him" DJ said, "But with one guess, I bet I know where he is."

Cody thought for a second and also knew, when it was obvious.

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM**

The earth shakes.

"We're having an earthquake," Ezekiel gasped, clutching Beth.

Everyone look around and see a sumo wrestler come out from behind the main lodge and walk up to them.

Ezekiel sighed a breath of relief. "Nevermind." He rubbed the back of his head.  
Beth giggled at him.

"Welcome Sumo Shi" Chris said.

The sumo nodded.

"Heather your challenge awaits you" Chris said.

"What do I have to do" she asked nervously.

Chris points to a giant dirt circle that was about ten feet away. "Enter the circle and try to knock him out."  
"That's like impossible" Heather barked at him, her voice kind of short and raspy.

"Your team only has one point" Chris said, "You need this one."

"Fine" she growled. Marching to the circle.

The sumo wrestler stood on one side and Heather reluctantly on the other.

"Okay, fight" Chris ordered.

The sumo charged at Heather.

Heather got scared and scrunched herself down into a ball.

The sumo came and accidentally tripped on her, some how not falling or hurting the QueenBee, rolling like a ball and disappeared into the forest.

"Okay" Chris said, "Should have seen that coming. Point two for the killer bass."  
The killer bass cheer.

"Leshawna, it's your turn" Chris said, directing her attention to the communal bathrooms.

She looked and saw a giant spider, human size walking toward her.

"Dawn, Scott you say anything and you lose both points for your teams" Chris told them, as they nodded.

Leshawna instantly screamed and jumped into the arms of the person closest to her, that being Ezekiel. He was stronger than he looked.

The spider came up and stood next to Chris.

Everyone else, minus Scott and Dawn looked terrified of it themselves.

"To win a point for your team Leshawna," Chris said, "You must decapitate this spider."  
Leshawna fainted in Ezekiel's arms upon hearing that. He gently set her on the ground.

"Looks like that a no" Chris said, "Moving on again."

They went back to the beach to check on Gwen and Trent.

* * *

**Forest**

Bridgette sat on a log and looked around the forest. Quiet, very quiet. She didn't like it, she learned from horror movies is if it's quiet, it can't be good.

Twig snap.

Bridgette gets its attention as she goes wide eye in terror, starring off in that direction. "Is someone there" her voice comes out low and rasp.

No answer.

"Oh, I hope it isn't a bear" Bridgette prayed as she felt her heart skip a beat.

A figure emerges from a bush.

Bridgette freaks, she grabs a rock from off the ground and chucks it at said creature. She nails it in the head.

"Ow" the creature or human said in pain holding the side of their face.

Bridgette settled down as a familiar face comes up to her.

"Uh, sorry" she apologized to him.

"It's alright babe" Geoff replied.

He sat down on the log next to her.

"Why are you here" she asked him?  
"To keep you company" Geoff replied, "I know how much you hate being in the woods alone, so I thought I'd come and keep you company."  
"Aw Geoff that's so sweet" she said. "Does Chris know?"

"No" Geoff replied, "And I don't care if he finds out either."  
Bridgette smiled. "So what was happening when you left?"  
"I think they buried Gwen, Trent, and a mime in the ground" Geoff replied, "Seems Trent stepped up and helped Gwen out with her fear, just to have his own to be tested at the same time."  
"It seems Trent still likes her" Bridgette noticed.

"Not as much as I like you" Geoff said.

Bridgette's cheeks turned red, as she smiled.

* * *

**Back at the Campground**

Izzy had taken off the spider costume from season four. Leshawna was still passed out so Chef took her to the medical tent, just to be sure. Chris didn't want the bad reputation of having dead looking people laying everywhere.

Harold was bit worried but Dawn told she would be alright.

They were all on the beach.

Lightning and Jo had just finished digging up Gwen, Trent and the mime, on the six minute mark.

They pried the box open and Trent scrambled out, and caught his breath.

Duncan reached down and pulled Gwen out. She smiled and gave him a hug.

Trent sighed and stood up.

"The screaming gophers get another two points" Chris announced.

They cheer with the exception of Eva who was still in her pink shirt.

"So who's next?" Trent asked Chris.

"Geoff" Chris said looking for the party animal.

**Everyone **looked around and noticed that Geoff wasn't there.

"Where is he" Courtney grumbled.

DJ and Cody looked awkward.

"You two know don't you" she hissed at them?  
"Maybe" Cody said looking at the ground.

"Then spill it" she growled.

DJ and Cody remained silent.

Courtney glared at them.

"Well since he's not here" Chris sighed, "I'll have to call it a forfeit and drop you guys another point."

"You can't do that" Heather growled.

"Yes I can" Chris corrected, "If he isn't here in the next five minutes. You guys lose the point."  
"You better go find him" Courtney demanded to DJ and Cody.

They nodded and went to where they thought Geoff was. With Bridgette.

"Meanwhile, Izzy your up" Chris said.

Izzy turned nervous.

An airplane came down by the cabin and Chef popped out.

"Come on crazy girl" Chef ordered, beckoning for her to get into the plane.

She gulped and got aboard.

Everyone watched as the plane took off and they could hear her scream as they did a loop de loop.

"Where's Owen when you need him" Tyler said.

"Now, since that will take another twenty five minutes and Geoff still has three and a half minutes to get here. Courtney I think it's your turn."

Courtney turned pale and started to get nervous as she walked with Chris back to the campgrounds.

* * *

**Forest**

Bridgette and Geoff were making out when Cody and DJ found them.

They stopped and saw how cute it was for a second.

"Geoff, stop" DJ yelled.

Geoff and Bridgette were spooked by their presence.

"Sorry" DJ apologized. "Geoff if you don't come back now, we'll lose your point."

Geoff gasped, "I have to go."

Bridgette sighed; she didn't want to be left in the woods again.

"I'm sorry babe, but I need to conquer my fear now" Geoff said.

"Come on hurry" Cody urged, "We only have a minute and 45 seconds to get back."

Geoff nodded.

"Go and good luck" Bridgette sighed giving him a hug.

Geoff and Bridgette separated and then he and Cody left to go back to the campground.

Bridgette sighed and looked down at the ground.

Then she felt a disturbance on the log, she looked over and was delighted to see DJ was sitting there.

She smiled, he was a great friend.

* * *

**Campgrounds**

Courtney was standing atop the plank that over looked the green jelly she was supposed to jump in. She started to see multiple images as she started to get dizzy.

"Jump" Heather barked at her.

Courtney could hear but not see her. She was confused, "Heather, when have there been three of you?"

"She's delirious," Gwen smirked, "Nice."

She was so dizzy she fell off and landed into the green desert.

"And Courtney wins the third point for the bass" Chris said.

"Too bad we're still winning" Gwen said.

"Not for long" Heather narrowed her eyes at the Goth girl.

Chris looked down at his watch. "It's time up for Geoff."  
"Wait, he's here" Cody said.

Geoff raced up as Courtney tumbled out of the barrel of green jelly.

She held her head as she regained her sight. She saw herself covered in jelly and grossed herself out as she stood shaking. Duncan and Gwen giggle at her.

Courtney glares at them as she goes to get cleaned up. Wanting to get back as soon as possible and make sure they didn't leave.

"So you're finally here" Chris said to Geoff. "Right in the nick of time to."  
Geoff sighed knowing he made it.

"Didn't DJ go with you" Chris asked?  
Geoff and Cody looked around and noticed they lost him, or they pretended they did.

"Looks like we lost him" Geoff sighed again.

"Oh well" Chris said, "Let's move on to yours shall we."  
Geoff nodded as Chris pulled a remote control of some sort out of his pocket.

"Everyone might want to step back about thirty feet" Chris said as he did just that. Geoff found himself all alone basically.

Everyone had done so, knowing Chris. Now Geoff was in the middle of camp, alone, with everyone watching from afar.

Chris pressed a gray button and a cloud formed over the party animals head. He looked up as thunder roared in it.

Geoff started to worry.

Chris then pressed a red button.

Hail started to come down from the cloud and started to pelt Geoff.

"Stay there for thirty seconds and feel the wrath and you earn your team their fourth point" Chris stated.

Geoff couldn't hear him over his own screams of anguish as he cringed at every piece of hail that hit him.

The others watched and cringed at the sight as well.

"Hang in there" Cody encouraged.

Geoff still couldn't hear him.

30 seconds later, Chris pressed a green button and the cloud instantly disappeared.

When the hail stopped falling, Geoff had red marks all over his body. He continued to breathe hard as he rested his hands on his knees.

"Moving on" Chris said. He walked off, a majority of everyone else followed.

"Great job" Cody said, walking up to Geoff and patting his back.

"Like, thanks dude" Geoff replied.

"We better catch up" Cody said.

* * *

Geoff nodded and ran to catch up to their team. Remembering DJ had stayed behind to keep an eye on Bridgette.

When they caught up, they found Lindsay standing in front of a grassy field.

"You're task" Chris told Lindsay, "Is simple, cross this mine field in your heel boots. And you'll give your team yet another point."  
Heather glares at Chris and then at Lindsay. "She can't do it."

"Yes I can," Lindsay disagreed, as Tyler gave her a confidence hug.

"And to make it more easy for you, see where Dakota is" Chris asked?  
Lindsay looked up and saw Dakota on the other side, sitting down on a lawn chai, reading a fashion magazine.

"And to make it easier…." Chris said.

He couldn't finish because Lindsay took off at full speed running down the field. The mine field that is.

Everyone gasped.

Chris face palmed.

"Why'd she just go off like that?" Beth asked confused.

"I was goanna tell her to look out for the red flags" Chris said.

"Why?" Tyler asked.  
"That's where the mines are" Chris said.

Everyone gasped as they looked on and saw Lindsay half way across the field, somehow not hitting a land mine.

"That girl is lucky" Geoff said.

Lindsay kept running, her eyes on one thing and one thing only. She didn't notice or care she kept side stepping the red flags that if she stepped on one, would explode.

But her luck wouldn't hold forever. No less than 10 feet away from the finish line, she stepped on a flag, on accident. That caused the mine underneath exploded. Sending up a big explosion, Lindsay is caught off guard. Black smoke fills the air.

Everyone gasps and looked on with horror.

The smoke clears and Lindsay is nowhere to be found. Everyone gasps.

"Where'd she go?" Tyler panics.

"Damn" Chris says, "I see those law suits now."  
Everyone scans the surface of the of the mine field and see no sign of her.

They start to get more worried. Lindsay seemed to have just disappeared.

"Did she get vaporized or something" Beth asked?  
"Get off me and give me that back" Dakota demanded.

Everyone looks in Dakota's direction and sighed a breath of relief.

Lindsay had landed on Dakota and now the two were having a tug of war over the fashion magazine. Apparently that was what caught Lindsay's eyes, a new monthly or something like that.

Chris immediately relaxed. "Moving on" he said.

Everyone couldn't believe he was so cold like that, she had nearly died and he just wanted to 'move on.'

They sighed knowing that more was still on the way for this challenge.

Tyler glanced over and saw Dakota and Lindsay fighting over the magazine still. He sighed as well, but even more, he knew he still had his challenge left.

* * *

**Amphitheater**

Eventually Dakota had won the brawl and Lindsay was forced to come back to the group.

Everyone who hadn't done their challenge yet were all standing up on the amphitheater stage, awaiting from Chris to see who would be next. Those who were up on stage were Tyler, Ezekiel, Harold, Dawn, Cody and Scott.

Courtney was now cleaned and back with her team, Courtney and Heather satisfied with themselves for passing the challenge, Courtney her first time.

"Tyler my boy you are up" Chris stated.

Tyler gulped and stepped forward.

"You can do it" Ezekiel said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Tyler nervously nodded and smiled to assure himself he could do it.

Sam comes onto stage dragging a large crate behind him. "Man this is heavy." He pulled it to the center of the stage and opened the door. "Hey Dawn" he says before he leaves.

She waves back.

Tyler gulped again wondering what Chris had in store for him with this behemoth.

"Please enter the cage" Chris instructed.

Tyler hesitated at first, but one look at Lindsay in the audience told him that he could do it as well, since she completed hers.

He entered the cage.

"Zoey bring it in" Chris ordered.

Zoey stepped on stage carrying a smaller dog cage. A rustling noise came from inside.

"Please put the creature in the cage with Tyler" Chris asked smiling evilly.

"A dog," Tyler awkwardly chuckled, "I love dogs."

"It's not a dog," Chris smirked.

Zoey followed her orders and placed the dog cage in the bigger cage and opened the door and dumped the creature inside out. Then she quickly backed out and closed the cage door, locking it.

Tyler turned white as a Rooster stood in front of him.

"Tyler if you can stay in this cage for a full minute, you pass, if not then lose your team another point" Chris instructed.

Tyler nodded not taking his eyes off the rooster.

The rooster looked at Tyler and Tyler backed away into the cage.

"Come on Tyler, it's only a chicken" Beth said from the bleachers.

Tyler walked forward toward the rooster, not taking his eyes off it.

It squawked at him.

He cringed and ran back to the other end of the cage. The rooster chased after him. He cried and screamed as they ran around in circles inside the cage.

"Looks like the chicken really isn't chicken after all" Chris laughed, "That actually being Tyler."

"Get…..me….out…of…..here" Tyler panicked.

"Are you sure" Chris said looking down at his watch, "You only have thirty five seconds left" Chris stated.

"Get me outta of here now" Tyler repeated, trying to stay out of the roosters clutches.

Chris shrugged and unlocked the door. He opened it and Tyler instantly came flying out, shoving the host out-of-the-way and resealing the cage door.

Chris frowns but lets it go.

"Looks like you cost your team a second point" Chris said, "I'd hate to be you if your team loses tonight."  
Tyler gulped, or maybe he shouldn't worry as he looks back over at Ezekiel. He smiled, as Ezekiel looked back at him, not knowing what he was thinking.

"Well go take a seat and we'll move on" Chris said. "Next will be…."  
_Crash, Splash_

Everyone looks over and sees that the drama plane had crashed into the lake.

"Damn, it wasn't insured" Chris stated, frowning again. He didn't look to upset about it though.

"Weren't Chef and Izzy in it" Cody pointed out.

"I think you're right" Ezekiel added.

"Mwahahahahaha" Izzy cackled.

Everyone looks up and sees Chef and the crazy girl coming down from the air in parachutes.

"Well it looks like there safe" Chris snickered.

Izzy really didn't have a parachute, she had Chef's pants. Chef had a regular parachute.

They landed and Chef glared around at everyone that laughed at him (which was everyone, including Eva), as he stood there in his boxers, with pink hearts and miniature SpongeBob faces.

"So, how'd she get a hold of your pants" Chris snickered, trying to keep himself from laughing.

"I don't wanna talk about it" Chef grunted, snatching his pants from Izzy and walked away.

"Well we have humor and Izzy scores another point for the bass" Chris stated.

The bass cheer for her.

"Now let's continue" Chris said as Brick and Sam come aboard the stage and dragged the chicken cage away. The rooster still inside.

Tyler watched until the cage disappeared behind the stage, he exited and sat down next to Lindsay and Beth on the bleachers.

"You tried" Beth assured him.

"You did amazing" Lindsay cooed hugging Tyler, whose cheeks turned red.

"Well, you did a lot better than me Linds" Tyler said, "You to Beth."  
"You tried" Beth assured him, "So you should be proud of yourself."

"You sure do know how to cheer someone up when they need it" Tyler smiled.

"Beside, you almost made it," Lindsay agreed and giggled, latching herself to her boyfriend, who hugged her back with a hug.

They look up on stage and see who the next person is up.

"We're almost done people" Chris announced. "So we're going to move onto Harold next."  
Harold willingly stepped forward as he nearly was nearly afraid of what Chris had in store for him this time.

"Harold I would like you to meet your worst fear" Chris smiled as he pointed to the curtains.

Harold turned to see what would pop out, with an idea of what it would be.

Three ninjas wearing their tight night colored clothes sprang from behind the curtains. They used their stealth moves and glared at Harold as they pulled out their swords.

Harold gasped then did his own usual ninja moves.

They don't seem in the bit intimidated.

"Are you kidding" Ezekiel gasps, "They'll chop him into pieces."

"Isn't that what we're hoping for?" Chris asked.

Everyone in attendance, including Ezekiel, Harold and the ninjas gasp at this statement.

"Just kidding" Chris frowns, "Can't take a joke can yah."  
"So what does he have to do" Dawn asked?  
"A fight to the death" Chris joked.

"Will you be serious already" Harold demanded.

"Sheesh" Chris said annoyed. "Give them each a hand shake and you're done."

"Sounds easy enough" Harold said. He walked over and gave each of them a hand shake. Weird giving a ninja a handshake was a dream come true for him.

"One more point for the gophers" Chris stated. Harold went and took his seat with his team. Tyler gave him a high five for completing his challenge.

"We now only have four people left that have to complete their challenge" Chris stated. "Cody you're next."  
"Let me guess" Cody winced, "Defusing time bombs under pressure."

"Correct Codyster" Chris said, taking blue prints from his back pocket. "Go and do it, while we finish up everyone else's here."

"Where is it" Cody asked, not really wanting the answer.

"Above the septic tank behind the communal bathrooms" Chris said, "Make sure you do it, or we'll have a number two raining down on us."

Cody made a grimaced expression as he walked away. He looked down at the blue prints as he walked and almost turned green from envy because it looked so complicated.

Everyone watched as he disappeared toward the communal bathroom.

"Make that three" Chris said. "Ezekiel your turn."  
Ezekiel walked forward proudly. Smiling at whatever he would have to face. "Bring in on, eh."

Since he didn't make it anywhere close to this challenge last time Chris didn't know his fears. That he knew of.

"So what do you have planned for Zeke" Scott asked curiously.

"I'm glad you asked" Chris said impressed at the timing. "Send in Ezekiel's fear" he shouted.

The said fear walked out and stood where everyone could see it. So many crackling sounds.

Ezekiel turned pale.

Everyone felt a bit creeped out as well, how was something like this possible. The only one not frightened by what was standing in front them.

Ezekiel backed up and shoved Scott and Dawn between him and the skeleton.

Dawn and Scott cringed as the skeleton looked back at them.

"Is that a real skeleton" Scott whimpered.

"Yes" Chris said, "Now Ezekiel, give that skeleton a high five and you gain a point for your team."  
Dawn and Scott side stepped and allowed Ezekiel to step forward.

He gulped and held his hand out to the skeleton, which also stepped forward and held out its hand.

Before they could shake hands, Ezekiel fainted. He fell backward and fell off the stage into the grass.

He was fine, but was knocked out cold and maybe a bruise on his head. Beth, Tyler, Lindsay, and Justin gasp, running over and checking on him.

"I'll take that as a no completion" Chris said smiling as he looked down at Ezekiel.

B and Brick came out and carried him away to the medical tent, where he'd be better off.

"Is he goanna be okay," Justin asked.

Chris shrugged, not sure.

Everyone looks back up at the skeleton and see it grab a hold of its own skull with both heads and pull it clean off.

They all close their eyes and look away.

"Guys, it isn't a real skeleton" Chris spoke.

Everyone looked to see Mike dressed from neck to foot in a skeleton suit. In his hand was a skeleton mask.

They all let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry guys" Mike apologized stepping aside and exiting the stage. "If I didn't do this, I won't be able to eat."

Most of the contestants understood.

"That was fun" Chris spoke. "21 down and 2 to go."  
Everyone turned to see that only the two new faces were left. Them obviously being Dawn and Scott. The two of them exchange worried expressions as they awaited.

* * *

**Meanwhile, behind the communal bathrooms**

Cody had found the time bomb attached to the cement block that was above the septic tank. Wire went from it, down the side of the cement block and into the ground, presumably to an even bigger time bomb.

Cody gulped as he checked the timer, 20 minutes and 20 seconds.

"Plenty of time at least" he thought.

He looked down at the blueprints and gulped again.

"Or maybe, not enough" he said to himself.

He looked down at the ground and saw a pair of pliers.

He picked them up and glanced down at the bomb.

* * *

**Amphitheater**

Dawn, Scott and Chris were all that remained on the stage.

"Scott we have an old friend from season four for you to meet" Chris smiled.

Scott gulped and looked to see who Chris was talking about, as if he didn't already know.

Fang came popping out from behind the curtains. He looked even more menacing than in the past.

Scott backed away. "So what do I have to do, give him a hug or high five?"  
"Of course not" Chris said.

Scott sighed in relief.

Fang smiled and showed his two rows of razor sharp teeth.

Scott cringed at the sight, actually Fang wasn't showing his teeth, and he was only smiling, evilly.

"The first one to knock the other out cold first wins" Chris stated. He grabbed Scott and shoved him toward Fang then backed away so the brawl could commence.

Dawn followed suit and moved back.

Everyone looked on as Scott stood shaking, scared stiff.

"Uh" he said.

Fang raised a fist and brought it down on Scott's head. Scott fell over, cold as a light.

Dawn and Chris raced up to him. Dawn raised one of his eyes lids and saw the words **Out Cold** where his pupils should be.

"Man, you did a great job" Chris said to Fang.

Fang nodded.

"So now he's knocked out" Chris said, "Bring him to the medical tent, so he's not taking up space for Dawn's challenge."

Dawn moved out of the way so Fang could pick up Scott's lifeless carcass and toss it over his shoulder and walk off. Dawn was a bit worried for him. But she now had to worry about her own challenge.

"And we're down to one" Chris said, looking at Dawn, who looked uncomfortably back.

This was the moment, the final challenge that would have to take place.

Everyone awaited to see what Dawn's would have to be. Little did they know it was a lot worse than anyone could imagine, how cruel Chris could be was a certain on everyone's mind. The challenge Dawn had to do, was just cruel and demented period.

* * *

**Communal Bathrooms**

Behind it anyway.

Cody didn't dare do a single thing as he made sure whatever he did do, wouldn't trigger this monster to explode a bit early.

He glared down at the blue prints. All the text was in Portuguese, he couldn't read Portuguese. Unfortunately, there were no visual pictures either so he was stuck. He tightened the grip on his pliers.

He looked down and saw three wires leading down the cement wall. A red one, a yellow one and a blue one.

Cody glanced to see how much time he had left. 13 minutes and 32 seconds.

He faced palmed knowing he couldn't do this.

* * *

**Forest**

Bridgette and DJ continued to sit there. DJ doing it for the sole purpose of giving Bridgette company. But it was awkward because neither one had spoken a word since Geoff or Cody left.

"So ride any good waves lately" DJ asked out of the blue. Trying to start a conversation so they weren't sitting in an awkward silence anymore.

Bridgette looked at him confused for a moment. "Not really" she replied.

"Oh" DJ replied, looking back at the ground.

Bridgette thought was sweet of him to try and make less awkward.

"So how much longer do we have to stay here" she asked him?  
"I think five o'clock" DJ replied.

Bridgette sighed; it wasn't even 1:00pm yet.

* * *

**Amphitheater**

A table had been brought in and set down in the center of the stage for Dawn's challenge.

She also looked as Zoey came on stage carrying a bunny rabbit; she placed it on the table and then placed a carrot in front of it. The bunny immediately started to eat it.

"I'm sorry Dawn," Zoey sighed, walking away.

"So what is my challenge" Dawn asked, eyeing the rabbit nervously.

Chris walked up to the table and placed a hammer next to the rabbit.

Dawn was starting to get a bad feeling now. The pit of her stomach ached.

"You Dawn love nature and everything about it" Chris said, "Am I right?"  
Dawn nodded yes.

"Please step up to the table" Chris asked  
Dawn did as Chris ordered.

"Your challenge is simple" Chris said, "You can talk to animals and would hate or fear if anything bad happened to them."

Dawn looked about petrified now.

Everyone else had a knot in the pit of their stomachs (most anyway), they kind of knew what Chris was goanna say next.

"For you to earn your teams point" Chris said, Dawn looking more and more nervous. "You must hit this rabbit with this hammer" he points at said hammer. "At least once. And as hard as you can."

Dawn gasped.

A majority of the audience gasped. The only one who didn't was Eva. Even Heather and Courtney were shocked that Chris would ask her to do something so inhumane.

"How could you ask me to do something so cruel?" Dawn demanded.

"Do it and or cost your team yet another point and possibly yourself one hundred mil" Chris stated.

Dawn gulped and looked over at her team.

She still wouldn't do it, even for a billion dollars.

"Don't do it" Harold called.  
"We won't vote you off for something so inhumane" Trent added.

"I can't do it" Dawn said, she walked away.

"Oh well" Chris shook his head. He grabbed the rabbit and snapped its neck.

Dawn and everyone gasp.

"What, it's mechanical" Chris said, showing them machine parts inside the rabbit body and head. "So you all have the rest of the day off. Five o'clock is when the challenge ends. So Bridgette will be forced to be alone until then, Katie and Sadie must stay bald, Justin must stay ugly and Eva must continue to where pink."  
Eva growled at him.

"Anyway, let's go check on Cody's progress" he said.

They all felt uneasy with the thought that a rabbit could have been severely injured. But to Chris, it was television, ratings in his eyes.

* * *

**Communal Bathrooms**

3 minutes and 50 seconds left.

"Damn, Chris" Cody grunted, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Diffuse that time bomb in the next 3 minutes and forty seconds" Chris said walking up.

Cody gasped as he didn't expect Chris to come up.

"How am I supposed to do this" Cody said.

"Then run for cover dude" Chris said. He ran off so he wouldn't have to be in the splatter zone.

Cody rolled his eyes and was thinking to himself he would run off soon.

"Pst."  
Cody looked up and saw Sam standing there.

"Can I be of assistance?" he asked.

"Sam right" Cody asked?  
He nodded, "I'd cut the red wire."  
"Red wire" Cody asked looking down at it?

"Yah, it's always the red wire" Sam replied.

"Isn't that one usually the one people are warned to stay away from" Cody asked him? He took a gander over at the clock. 2 minutes 10 seconds.

"Yah, but it's a trick" Sam replied, "Why do you think the b button is red on most games. Because it's the important one, the one that counts in all situations. The one that gets you out of trouble."  
Cody liked his logic.

He took his pliers and aimed them at the red wire.

"And you're sure it's not the blue or yellow" Cody asked, making sure.

"Yellow is never mellow and blue is never true" Sam replied.

Cody shrugged, at least he was near the showers right. So if he got, stuff on him, he would be able to get it off.

He pressed the wire around the pliers, the red one and clipped it.

The timer, at 1 minute 26 seconds, disappears.

"You did it" Sam said.

"Thanks" Cody said, "For the help."

"No problem" Sam replied, "Better get back to shoveling manure before Chris finds out I ditched."

Cody nodded and they headed in different directions.

Cody had gotten his point for his team, killer bass

* * *

**Standings **

Here are the standings so far by team.

**Screaming Gophers: Total 12**

Completed: 6 (Duncan, Harold, Beth, Trent, Gwen, and Lindsay)

Failed: 4 (Ezekiel, Tyler, Dawn, Leshawna)

In Progress: 2 (Eva and Justin)

**Killer Bass: Total 11**  
Completed: 6 (Izzy, Courtney, Geoff, Noah, Heather, and Cody)

Failed: 2 (DJ and Scott)

In Progress: 3 (Bridgette, Sadie and Katie)

* * *

**Time Passes**

* * *

**Medical Tent**

Time passes and the teams do as they please. Not really worrying about anything. Geoff replaced DJ in keeping Bridgette company, Chris still being unaware of this. Geoff's red marks seemed to vanish quickly.

Everyone didn't forgive Chris for some of the things he made them go through. DJ having to pet the most venomous snake in the world, having Lindsay run through a mine field, feeding Noah to eels, pelting Geoff with large pieces of ice, and finally having Dawn crush a small animal with a hammer.

When DJ found out it was a bunny, he nearly flipped. He couldn't control his anger, Cody and Duncan had to their best to keep him from not strangling Chris. Eventually he comed down. But not before he kicked Chris in the groin, which Chris would feel for the next couple days.

When DJ did this, most if not everyone liked and congratulated DJ.

Over the course of time people that had gotten knocked out or fainted recovered over time as well.

Ezekiel and Leshawna had come out of their fainted shock. Finally Scott, when he was knocked out **something **in his mind changed. He was still himself, but he somehow feels like he did **before**.

It was around three thirty when he finally awoke. He looked around and saw he was in the medical tent.

He also saw Chef bent down in front of him looking the other way in his females nurse outfit.

Scott turned green and turned around and was about to puke but his color change back as he saw someone was sitting there watching him.

This person hadn't left his side at all, this person was Dawn.

"You're awake" Dawn said happily.

"Yah" Scott said.

"I told yah weird girl" Chef grunted as he walked away.

Scott looked over and saw Noah still lay unconscious with deep red marks up and down his arms.

"How long have I been out" he asked?  
"Around five hours" Dawn replied sitting down on the edge of his cot.

Awkward silence for the next thirty seconds.

They look at each other, they look at the cot, they look at the floor, they look at the tent walls, they look at Noah who was making a low moaning sound, they look at Chef who was sitting in a chair reading, and they look back at each other.

Scott's mind racing with thoughts. Had she really stayed here by his side for the past five or whatever hours. She had to have; she wouldn't be here unless she did. Maybe she finally believes that he changed. But in his mind, who he was before, back in season four before the finale. Was who was starting to creep back, somehow, his brain had been changed back when he took that blow to the head Fang. The side he was talking about was the devious backstabbing side. But again, that was only half of him, the other half was still who he was when he first arrived on the island. So now half of Scotts mind was dark and devious and the other half was light and nice. But the dark side was much more powerful.

Finally he broke the silence.

"You actually stayed here all this time" he asked sincerely.

Dawn looked at him, "Yah" she replied.

"I thought you hated me" he said. "Because of what I did last season."  
"Yah, I did hate you for all of that" Dawn admitted. "But you changed my mind, slowly, but efficiently."  
"How" Scott asked?  
"Well first it was what you did yesterday by leading Courtney off my trail" Dawn said, "Then you just seemed so peaceful today."  
Scott nodded.

"You two should leave now" Chef ordered as he walked over to Noah.

They listened and left, to go back to their respective teams.

* * *

**Gophers Cabin**

Ezekiel had gotten Justin and Eva and they were the only three in their cabin.

Everyone else was still doing whatever they were wanted to do.

"What did you want to talk to us about" Justin asked?  
"I have a surprise" Ezekiel said trying not to snicker at the male model.

"I don't like surprises" Eva grunted.

"Well you'll like this one" Ezekiel promised. He blew his fingers like a whistle and three people walked in.

"You did talked to them?" Justin asked amazed.

"Yup. I talked to them when you had your make over." Ezekiel said proudly, "So now we're an alliance with strength."

Justin just shook off the part about make over as he was to excited, even though he knew he looked retarded.  
"Nice job homeschooled" Eva complemented.

"So, what do alliances do" Tyler asked? "I've really never been part of one. Alejandro don't count."  
"We stick together when it comes down to elimination time" Justin replied. "So we vote off everyone else one by one, and we'll be the final six."  
"Cool" Tyler said.

"So if we lose tonight, who do we vote off" Beth asked curiously.

"Well I have someone in mind" Justin said rubbing his hands together. "And that someone is Leshawna."

* * *

**5:00pm**

Everyone gathered around the center of camp, including Bridgette.

Chris walks up not all too happy, he glares at DJ, who only glares back.

"Well, Bridgette since Geoff was with you, you don't get the point" Chris grunted.

Courtney gasped, "You cheated."  
"Shut it" Geoff growled at her.

Courtney hissed back.

Bridgette looked disappointed, she spent the past six worst hours in the woods, and now she didn't get rewarded for it. Geoff wrapped his arms around his girl and held her tight.

"Justin you went all day with goofy disguise" Chris stated, feeling better after seeing him. "You give the gophers another point. Eva same for you."  
Eva instantly ripped the shirt off and through it at Chris, who caught it.

"Katie and Sadie score another two points for the bass" Chris also stated.

Katie and Sadie cheered.

"So it looks like both teams are tied with eight points" Chris also stated.

Everyone gasped.

"How's that possible" Courtney demanded, "We had more winners."

"If I count correct, it's eight even for each team" Chris corrected. "Duncan, Eva, Trent, Gwen, Beth, Lindsay, Harold, Justin and Eva for the gophers. Heather, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Noah, Izzy, Geoff and Courtney for the bass."

"So who wins" Beth asked?  
"There should be a tie breaker or something" Heather suggested.

"Nope" Chris said, "None needed. Since DJ did something I don't approve of and since Geoff helped Bridgette out. Bass lose and gophers win."  
The bass gasp.

Courtney and Heather turn and glare at Geoff and DJ, who looked worried.  
"Well, meet me back at the fire pit at eight" Chris ordered, "One of your sorry butts will be going home tonight. Oh, gophers, here's your reward." He throws them another hidden Chris immunity idol. He throws it this time to Duncan who catches it.

The gophers cheer.

Justin heads to the bathroom so he can get the gunk off his face.

The bass head off in different directions.

Heather and alliance in one, and Geoff, DJ, Bridgette, and Cody in another.

Scott, Katie and Sadie didn't know which direction to go. They were all stuck in the middle and didn't really want to be part of it. Or maybe one of them did.

"Look babe, we have an idol" Duncan said to Gwen.

Gwen smiled and took it from him.

"I just hope they vote that bitch Courtney off tonight" Gwen prayed. "And we need to keep and eye on this."

"Hopefully" Duncan added, leading her away her to their cabin.

Leshawna, Harold, Trent and Dawn followed.

Ezekiel, Tyler, Lindsay, Eva, and Beth stay where they were.

"Looks like we're safe for tonight" Tyler whooped.

"We're an awesome unstoppable team, that's why" Ezekiel added.

Lindsay and Beth smiled and grabbed Tyler to celebrate.

Eva just stood there and huffed. "You pansies are forgetting the others have the idol, which could cost us."

They stopped cheering and knew she was right.

"So what are we supposed to do" Beth asked?

"Nothing tonight" Ezekiel replied, "Let's worry about it when we lose."  
The others shrugged and walked off back toward their cabin.

* * *

**Porch of Killer Bass**

DJ, Geoff, Cody, and Bridgette were sitting on their porch wondering what in the world will happen at the elimination ceremony tonight.

Each of them did something that caused their team's demise. Cody interrupted DJ's challenge. DJ kicked Chris where the sun doesn't shine. Geoff accompanied Bridgette in the woods and Bridgette didn't say not to it.

There guess was Cody, since Courtney was gunning for him but it could easily be any of them though. And they knew Heather was with her to make it even worse.

Hopefully, dear lord, hopefully they didn't have an immunity idol somehow.

"What are we going to do" Cody asked looking over at the dock of shame. Feeling uneasy that he might be walking down it later.

DJ, Bridgette, and Geoff didn't know how to respond. They were just equally as scared as Cody.

"Well at least it'll be a tie" DJ said, trying to enlighten the mood.

"How would that be" Geoff asked?  
"Well if we vote one person and they vote one person, and then it will be a tie of four votes a piece" DJ replied.

"And just maybe, there could be tie breaker" Bridgette added, "Just maybe we can even things out by eliminating them first."  
"Key word, maybe" Cody sighed.

The others sighed and looked at the ground.

They were totally oblivious of trying to get Katie, Sadie, or Scott on their side. Their minds just weren't working well.

* * *

**Behind the Communal Bathrooms**

Heather, Izzy, Noah and Courtney stood behind the bathrooms, strategizing on who they'd kick off tonight.

"It's Cody right" Courtney hoped.

"I actually have someone else in mind" Heather said smiling.

"I thought we had a deal" Courtney growled. "If we got rid of Owen first, we'd get rid of Cody next."

"I did say that" Heather confessed. "But I would rather not face Sierra's wrath after the show is over."

Noah and Izzy looked at each other and agreed. Even Izzy was afraid of what she'd do if Cody was bumped so early. If was bumped later on, then they would have less to worry about.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "So who do you suppose we get rid of then?"

Heather was about to speak when someone interrupted them.

"Looks who showed up" Heather smiled.

"Who him" Courtney asked?

"I'm here to join your alliance" Scott said. "So who we dumping tonight."

"We were just about to discuss that" Heather replied.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

The eleven remaining bass members sat around the fire pit. With the fire crackling in the nice crisp night air.

Chris stood in front of his podium with 10 marshmallows on his tray.

"Bass, tsk, tsk" Chris said shaking his head. "You're here again; it must be a tradition for the bass to lose twice in a row."

"Hey, we tied and you unfairly chose us to lose" Courtney hissed at him.

"Well it doesn't matter because you have all cast your vote" Chris stated. "One of you will no longer be here and will lose your chance at one million dollars. If you do not receive a marshmallow you must immediately walk the dock of shame. And board the boat of losers, and you can't come back, ever."

Everyone as usual cringed at the last word.

They all looked a bit nervous as Chris let the suspense build up.

"The first marshmallow goes to….Heather" Chris said.

Heather smiled as she got up and went to receive her marshmallow.

"Courtney."

Bridgette, Cody, Geoff and DJ now started to worry even more. The four of them voted for her and she got immunity.

Courtney smiled and grabbed her marshmallow from the host. She glared evilly at the others.

"Noah, Izzy, Scott."

Said people happily got up and retrieved their marshmallow, safety net.

"I have five marshmallows left and there are only six of you" Chris smiled. "The next marshmallow goes to Katie."

Katie squealed and hugged Sadie and ran up to receive her marshmallow treat.

"Cody, Bridgette."

The two of the wiped the sweat off their foreheads and went up to get their marshmallows. Cherishing it as if it were gold.

"Three of you and only two marshmallows left" Chris said.

Bridgette stopped praising her marshmallow as she glanced nervously over at Geoff.

"The next marshmallow goes to….

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

DJ."  
DJ high fived Geoff, "Good luck" he said going up to receive his marshmallow.

Chris side stepped as DJ walked up making sure DJ wouldn't do anything.

Geoff nodded and looked nervously back at Chris.

Sadie was sweating bullets she looked over at Katie nervously.

"The final marshmallow goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

.

..

.

..

..

.

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

Geoff."  
"Whoo hooo" Geoff hollered. He raced over and claimed his marshmallow.

Katie cried as she ran over and clutched Sadie. They clutched each other. "I thought we'd make farther" she wined.

"Come on Sadie" Chris said, "Dock of shame awaits." One more and Chef owes me money, he smirked.

"She can't leave, I need her" Katie cried, hugging her twin tighter.

"No, I have to leave" Sadie said trying to get up but Katie pulled her back down.

Bridgette, Cody, DJ, Geoff and part of Scott felt bad for them, but kind of felt better that it was none of them. Plus they had their own worries, like how much longer Courtney would be in the game.

After a few minutes of an awkward sad moment.

Chef dragged Sadie away and Katie followed. He threw her into the boat of losers and drove off.

Katie stayed on the edge of the dock and watched as the boat disappeared into the horizon with her friend on it.

She cried as Sadie did in the first season.

Heather smiled evilly, "One down and one to go."  
"Heather" Bridgette glared at her. "Why'd you get rid of Sadie for." She demanded.

Heather faced her. "Because, I have this game all controlled" she responded. "Plus, we can't eliminate someone major every time."

Bridgette continued to glare at her, Geoff joined in with her.

DJ and Cody went down to the dock to try and cheer Katie up. They would need her just to keep up with Heather and her alliance.

They finally realized they could have used both of them in the vote, but it was to late.

"And to top things off" Heather added, "We have an inside man."  
"An inside man" Bridgette asked confused?  
Heather nodded and walked off with Noah, Izzy, Courtney and Scott.

"They have the new guy to" Geoff said shocked.

"Looks like Heather's just as evil as she was in season one" Bridgette sighed. "We have to warn Gwen and Duncan, because we may not be around long enough."  
Geoff nodded. They went down the dock and joined in with Cody and DJ in consoling Katie.

They had to warn Gwen and Duncan that Courtney and Heather were unstoppable. Noah and Izzy of course didn't know what they had gotten themselves into.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked. Remember to review.**

**I got Dawn's challenge from an episode of Courage the Cowardly Dog. **

**Next chapter should be out within the week. And I can promise, it will be way better. **

**Screaming Gophers: Leshawna, Harold, Duncan, Dawn, Gwen, Trent, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Eva, Ezekiel, Justin**

**Killer Bass: Heather, Courtney, Scott, Izzy, Noah, Katie, Geoff, Cody, Bridgette, DJ**

**Eliminated: Owen, Sadie**

**Interns: Unnamed 22, Cameron, Staci, Brick, Zoey, Mike, Sam, Dakota, Jo, Lightning, Anne Maria, B**

**Idols: Chris (Gwen/Duncan), Duncan, Chef, Heather, Brick, Unknown Noah**

**Next Veteran Challenge: Hide n Seek (Bridgette's elimination one)**

**Bye. **


	4. Hide & Be Sneaky P1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama anything. It belongs to its rightful owners. And no profit is being made. **

**Yo, what up? Another chapter here. Though this is only half. If I had done the entire challenge and elimination ceremony, it be well close to 20,000 words. **

**So this is half a challenge with some plot added and there is a plot changer at the beginning. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Payback Time," Chris introduced the new episode with a big smile. "We learned that Ezekiel was behind giving Heather his teams Chris idol, that ultimately saved Courtney and banished Owen out of this game. Zeke now has two alliances, one with Heather and one with Justin. I wonder how things will go, since Heather dislikes her former alliance members in Lindsay and Beth. Then we had our Phobia Factor challenge. Where Duncan snapped a standee, Bridgette had some company in the woods, Noah was attacked by eels, Gwen and Trent were buried alive with a mime, and Izzy blew up our plane. The most disturbing was probably when yours truly forced Dawn to beat a rabbit senselessly, which in the end she did not do, showing her love for animals. DJ got pissed when he found out I did this and did something..." Chris holds his groin as he remembers the painful memories, this was hard for him to reminisce..."And for that reason, his team lost. It was apparent the vote for who to eliminate was between the four of them, Cody, DJ, Bridgette, and Geoff. But Heather eliminated Sadie instead. So with the drama so high in the air today, I wonder if anyone will be able to seek redemption or if they'd prefer to hide. So stay tuned for Total...Drama...Payback Time."

* * *

**(Total Drama Theme Song)**

* * *

**The next day**

Katie was a mess, with puffy eyes and bit of a stuffy nose.

Everyone who was still in the game were now sitting around their respective teams tables.

At the bass table Bridgette sat next to Katie. Katie had cried so much she couldn't cry anymore. This didn't stop her from being miserable without her partner though.

DJ, Bridgette, Cody, and Geoff were all depressed as well. They all felt bad for poor Sadie, why did she have to be the NEXT one to be on the chopping block last night is what they thought.

Not to mention they didn't get much sleep because of the crying. But Heather and her alliance didn't really mind it, since they knew they had control of their team. The hardest thing to decide was who would be next.

Courtney of course wanted Cody gone next, but agreed Sierra was a big threat when competition wasn't around. Her best guess was either Geoff or DJ, she didn't want to eliminate Bridgette yet since she was one of the sane people she knew, plus they were still sort of friends.

Heather was even happier, knowing Scott had joined in with her alliance. Five strong. Six including Ezekiel and more with their's. Though she disliked Lindsay and Beth, she had to accept fate.

Scott on the other hand, was feeling awkward. Half of him felt like a villain, not one where he would try and lose on purpose and get his own team eliminated, but more of Alejandro and Heather type, where he can be manipulative. The other half which was a bit smaller felt bad for Katie and wanted to help. He couldn't find himself to do so as the darkness had taken control of his soul.

The gophers looked over to see who had left this time and found it surprising that Sadie was the one who was booted.

"Poor Katie," Leshawna said, "I wonder why they didn't boot Courtney or better yet, Heather."

"Who knows with them?" Gwen sighed. "But as long as Courtney's here, we'll have to fear that she'll win. And that is something I really don't want to happen."

"I hear yah," Duncan agreed. "I'm still baffled on how she got the idol last time."

He pulled there's out and placed it on the table.

"Keep an eye on this one," Leshawna said glaring at Justin. "Don't want it getting into the wrong hands."  
"Why do you keep looking at Justin for?" Harold asked.  
Justin wasn't paying attention as he and his alliance sat at the other end of the table.

"Because I think he gave it to Heather," Leshawna relayed, looking at Justin. "For some reason, maybe him and her are in some kind of alliance."

"That doesn't sound like Justin," Duncan said, "He isn't really smart enough to team up with someone like her."

"I'm not so sure," Leshawna disagreed.

Chris walks in with his broadened smile.

"What challenge do we have today?" Tyler asked excitedly. "Please tell me its Dodgeball; it was the original third challenge." He wanted to prove himself better at this one.

"I could go for a dodgeball game," Eva added.

Justin smirks at the idea, knowing if so, Eva would dominate. Especially since they had Noah on the other team and that Duncan was on his. Sweet and excellent.

"I'd prefer it not," Noah deadpanned, resting an elbow on the table.

Chris frowned. "I'm sorry Ty, but it's not."

Tyler looked disappointed.

"So what is it then," Heather asked curiously, smiling. To her it didn't matter, win they were safe. Loss, they would vote off either DJ or Bridgette.

"I'm glad you asked," Chris replied, "Our challenge today, I will say when you all meet me at the dock of shame in five minutes. Plus we have a surprise as well."

The campers all rolled their eyes and groaned. Why couldn't he just tell them so they could prepare just a little.

"I wonder what kind of surprise it could be?" Cody asked curiously.

"Who cares," Geoff sighed, "Let's just go and get it over with."

* * *

**Five minutes later at the dock of shame**

The two teams stood with each other and awaited Chris to say what their challenge was. They already knew it wasn't Dodgeball, but that was one of the more easy ones, and less dangerous.

"Don't worry guys," Chris assured, "Today's challenge is a simple game of hide n seek."

The campers sigh, it was something easy. But Bridgette was a bit uneasy, because it was the challenge she had been voted out last time.

Geoff could sense this and pulled her in tight for a hug to help contain her fear, she combed down a bit.

"So Chef's goanna hunt us down one by one like last time?" Gwen asked.  
"No, Chef will play no part in today's challenge. He is currently working on the one after this," Chris said. "As in the rules of regular hide n seek. You will all have ten minutes to scour the island in search of a hiding place. You will stay there until you are found or the game is over or you somehow get to home base, which will be the lifeguard chair. And when and if you are found or hit, you will sit here on the dock and wait until a winner is declared or everyone has been captured."

"I have this game in the bag," Leshawna bragged cracking her knuckles.

"Anyway," Chris said rolling his eyes. "The team with one or more people still standing is winner and will win invincibility."

"So how exactly do we get immunity again?" Heather asked, wanting to clarify it exactly.

Chris smiled liking her thinking, "You can either stay in your hiding spot and hope the seekers don't find you before time is up. Or you can try and be gutsy and make it to safe base, where if you touch the lifeguard chair, you will be safe. Team with the most safe players added to those who did not get discovered, will not have to vote for someone tonight. Winners get the night off."

"So whose goanna be the seeker?" Beth asked.  
"Them," Chris pointed.

Everyone turned to see four season four interns standing there with green visors, vests and paintball guns. Those three being Jo, Mike and Brick. Mike actually had a fedora instead of a visor, a plan that Chris wanted him to wear it once the game started. It was currently attached to his belt.

"Reporting for duty," Brick saluted Chris.

"Now he's a soldier" Chris liked. "Remember ten minutes."

"Wait what about the surprise?" Cody asked curiously, thinking it might be some sort of advantage in the challenge.

"Ah, yes," Chris said, "I almost forgot."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "You always do."

"I think I will dismember the teams," Chris answered happily.

Everyone gasped.

"The merge never comes this early," Leshawna gasped in shock.

"I didn't say anything about the merge coming yet," Chris smiled, "I've been doing some observing amongst you guys. It seems that we have _two _alliances."

Heather smiled, looking at Courtney, knowing one of them was hers.

"Two alliances?" Gwen asked, "No doubt ones Heather's."

"Heather and Justin" Chris spoke, "Apparently Heather is back to her scheming and has somehow convinced Izzy, Noah, Courtney and Scott into an alliance with her."

Dawn gasped, "I thought you changed."

Scott shrugged, "People always change and I apparently didn't. Blame the mutant shark Fang."

"Fang," Dawn repeated, thinking it over in her head, then sighing.

"And Justin," Trent added, looking at the model.

"Yup, pretty boy teamed with Zeke and Eva, then gathered Beth, Lindsay and Tyler" Chris added.

"So Justin did give Heather that idol," Leshawna barked at him. She rolled her sleeves up and was about to march up to him. Duncan and Gwen had to hold her back.

"No, it wasn't me," Justin said defending himself.

"Then who was it?" Duncan asked, not convinced.

Justin didn't reply. Zeke started to sweat as he got nervous.

"Well it doesn't matter," Chris spoke, "Because Justin and Heather did form an alliance and are now one big one."

Ezekiel sighed, knowing the tension would be lifted off him and Justin momentarily. He really didn't want Leshawna to find out it was him.

Everyone save for, Ezekiel, Justin and Heather's alliance gasped.

Eva roared, she was not told, "Justin, why did you not tell us for."

"I thought it was irrelevant," he answered, backing away.

Eva was impressed he knew a big word like irrelevant, so she backed off. "So, now what?" She demanded.

"So since we have an alliance of 11" Chris spoke, "They will be put as a team."

Everyone was a bit confused.

"Heather, Courtney, Scott, Izzy and Noah" Chris said, "Pack your bags because you're moving the gophers. Dawn, Leshawna, Harold, Trent, Duncan and Gwen will be moved to the killer bass."

This was a major relief to Cody, Bridgette, DJ and Geoff. No longer needing to worry about elimination at the hands of Courtney and Heather.

It put holes in Heather's plans as she got furious. "You can't do this," she screamed.

"I'm the host, I can do whatever I want," he laughed.

"So when do we switch cabins?" Harold asked.

"Right now" Chris snapped, "Chop, chop, we don't have all day."

"What do we do?" Mike asked.

"Just sit there and be patient" Chris replied.

Said 11 people went to their cabins, gathered their stuff and quickly scooted over the opposite cabins and set their stuff down. They knew they'd have plenty of time later to unpack. The killer bass being pretty excited, the screaming gophers, not so much.

Gwen and Duncan were excited to be away from Justin now since he had his alliance, and especially Leshawna since she was not on his team anymore, meant she could relax. The male model has annoyed her a lot.

Heather was pissed, she needed an alliance meeting.

Half an hour later, everyone was unpacked and with their knew teams.

Chris held a plastic whistle in his hands.

"How cheap is this show?" Gwen said amused, "Why do you have a whistle from a vending machine?"

"Hey, we needed to make cuts for my sauna" Chris sighed, "Now remember you have ten minutes to spread and hide before the interns come and find you."

"We know already" Eva said impatiently.

Chris cringed and then blew the whistle, signaling the challenge had begun.

The 22 remaining campers ran to go and find a hiding place. Some ran down the dock, some ran to the camp and others ran into the forest.

And to Chris's pleasure, Tyler had led Lindsay away so she wouldn't be easy picking, again. Meaning so she wouldn't try to hide under her blanket again.

Mike, Jo and Brick sat on the dock with blind folds on so they couldn't see anything.

* * *

**Cave: Heather, Noah, Izzy, Courtney, Scott and Ezekiel**

They all knelt around in a circle for an alliance meeting.

Five of them pretty much knew what it had to be about.

Izzy, Courtney, Noah, and Scott, when they saw Ezekiel, knew he was what Heather meant by inside man.

"Okay, guys" Heather said getting their attention. "We have just switched teams. So it looks like Zeke is now a permanent member of our alliance."

Zeke fist pumped, he was excited.

"So, we have the numbers" Noah pointed out. "Six of us and five of them."

"Yah, and I want it to stay that way," Heather added, "So I was thinking, we throw this challenge and boot their leader."

"Ooh, devilish" Scott swooned, liking the idea.

Heather knew that look. "But we're not goanna make it a habit."

Scott nodded to agree with her, making sure that throwing challenges wasn't goanna be a regular thing.

Courtney for once couldn't judge Heather, she liked the idea. Especially for having the guts to do what she said, throw a challenge.

Ezekiel liked it, but he was still loyal to his other alliance, so he would have to try hard to make the right decision.

"Any questions?" Heather asked looking around.

No one raised a hand.

Izzy raised hers then.

"Yes Crazy girl  
"How exactly do you throw a challenge?" she giggled, "Are you supposed to catch it and how far will it go, like a baseball?"

Heather face palmed, but knew she was joking, "Any other questions?"

No one raised their hand again.

Ezekiel decided to keep his thoughts to himself, he didn't know exactly where or what to do. Plus he didn't want the burden thoughts of Heather thinking he was betraying them.

"Good then," Heather said, "Now get out, this is my hiding place."

Noah shrugged and with Izzy exited the cave. Ezekiel followed and Scott soon after.

Courtney stayed behind.

"Something wrong?" Heather asked her.

"Yah, I don't trust Ezekiel," Courtney replied, sitting back down.

"Why not?" Heather asked back.

"He might be still loyal to that other alliance," Courtney replied, "What if he switches back over and somehow causes one of us to be eliminated."

Heather thought for a moment. Courtney was right, he might be a problem.

"We'll talk to him later," Heather replied, "We'll make sure he doesn't switch, or else it will be the last thing he does."

* * *

**Docks**

Leshawna decided to do as she did before; she lowered herself down into the lake and submerged herself under the murky water. Except this time she went under the dock itself and waited there, with her head just above the surface so she could breathe.

* * *

**High up in a random tree**

Dawn was sitting there talking to a squirrel and some birds.

She had her hand extended and a red robin on her index finger. It sat perched and chirped something to her.

"Ah, very interesting," Dawn seemed very interested in what it was saying. "So that's how the restaurant got its name

The squirrel smiled as it listened.

Dawn hears footsteps coming closer as they trampled the leaves below. She looks down through the trees and saw a familiar face walk by. The red hair and tank top gave him away with ease.

She just sat there quietly as she watched him walk by. Anger filling her emotions, an innocent girl got eliminated because of him. She wanted to throw a rock at him, but knowing her com nature, she couldn't do a thing like that, but she also knew she shouldn't keep her emotions bottled up. She didn't even want to know why he did what he did, or what was going on with his mind.

The bird seemed to feel what Dawn was as it looked into her eyes and saw the hatred for this human being. It smiled and flew off toward Scott.

Dawn watched, 'I knew it could sense what I was feeling' she thought to herself, with a smile.

Scott walked around aimlessly, trying to find a hiding spot. He knew no bush or tree would be good enough. Yet again, he wanted to be found, so he was doing this on purpose.

**Plop**

Scott reached up to the top of his head where he felt something soft pelt him.

He brought his hand back down to see what it was, something white.

"Ewe, gross," he complained, shaking his hand furiously.

Scott looked up at a nearby branch and saw a red robin laughing at him.

"Damn you bird," Scott cussed, "I'll get you."

A whistle out of nowhere.

Scott looks up and sees a squirrel with a handful of acorns, sitting on a branch of a close by tree.

"You better not," Scott warned.

The squirrel cocked its arm back and prepared a strike.

Scott gritted his teeth and glared at it. "Bring it" he growled.

The squirrel let out a barrage of acorns on Scott.

Scott got hit with the first five before he fled and ran away. "Damn, forest animals."

As soon as he was gone, Dawn couldn't help herself from laughing. "Thanks little furry friendly forest creatures." She gave a high five to the squirrel.

* * *

**Killer Bass Cabin**

Why he had chosen to be here is still a mystery to himself, since it wasn't his cabin. But if he was correct, he knew exactly where to hide.

Ezekiel searched around the cabin and found what he was looking for. Owen's suitcase. He walked over and opened it up.

He found a huge stash of cupcakes and Twinkies. No clothes or anything else. He shrugged and emptied the junk food out, and got into the suitcase, sealing himself in.

* * *

**Amphitheater**

Tyler found a neat handy door that led to underneath the stage. So he led Beth and Lindsay inside and that would be their hiding space.

Even though Lindsay was creeped out with the dirt and crampyness and the thought of the cockroaches that might be in there.

But Tyler was with her and she felt confident, he could crush them. And coincidently, Tyler wasn't feeling to much better himself. He didn't like the dark.

Beth was the only confident one, the brave one.

* * *

**A hole in a tree**

Cody had found a nice owl's nest and decided to make himself comfortable, even with his foot in his ear.

* * *

**Boat House**

Gwen and Duncan decided it would be nice to stay here for a hiding spot.

Duncan sat on an overturned bucket while Gwen sat on an actual chair. Duncan being courteous and allowing her to have it.

Duncan had a small can of worms in his hand. He gave it one look and chucked it. It landed in and cracked a window. He shrugged, he could give two shits.

Gwen sighed.

"Is everything okay" Duncan asked curiously. He had become a lot more hearted, or in other words, nicer. Even though he won't admit it.

Gwen looked at him. "I'm just worried about the Heather/Courtney alliance" she admitted.

Duncan smiled and huffed. "Worry about them? Heck, don't worry about it, we win every challenge. Eventually they'll be out of our hair."

Gwen smiled, "You sure have changed."

"And how's that," Duncan asked, giving her a nice warm smile.

"You're rusty exterior has faded a whole bunch," Gwen responded, "When we first met on the island, all you cared about was showing how much of a criminal you could be. Look at you now; you're actually nice, you even talk and don't prank Harold anymore."

Duncan let all this settle in before he answered. "Well, reality shows can change people dramatically, relationships to."

Gwen smiled. The two shared a quick kiss.

"So yah, goanna be sad when I win the money again" Duncan teased her.

* * *

**Forest with a bear**

Izzy decided she would ride on the back of a live bear. The bear didn't seem to mind. It just lazily walked around.

* * *

**Roof of the Main Lodge**

With Owen not here anymore. DJ thought it might be a good spot to hide on the roof again, so that's where he climbed and laid down, the hot sun bearing down on him. If he wasn't mistaken, he felt kind of tired.

* * *

**Inside the Main Lodge, Kitchen**

Eva sat on a ledge perched inside the chimney, a thin layer of suit covering her from head to toe.

Harold was sitting in one of the cabinets, on the floor. He had a nice loaf of bread for company, as well as a few dead mice.

* * *

**Communal Bathrooms**

Geoff and Bridgette decided to sit on one of the toilets and make out. They didn't even care they were making noises.

Katie hid in one of a shower stalls.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Cabin**

Justin wasn't used to having to think. So he hid in the first place he could think of, under his bed, even with the possible attraction of dust, where he could sneeze and bruise his head from bumping it on the bunk bed. He would have to take the chance, he thought.

Noah really didn't care, if the plan went according to plan, he didn't need to hide. So he sat on top of the bed Justin was under. Reading a Hunger Games book.

Noah didn't know Justin was there, but Justin knew Noah was. Justin just shrugged it off. He didn't care. If he could win then that's all that mattered.

* * *

**Beaver Dam**

Scott finally found a place to hide. Apparently it was a beaver dam he was hiding in, he was wet and covered in bird dung and small bruises from the acorns. And lucky for him, the beavers were either not home or they didn't live there anymore.

He sat there in the fetal position, because he was cold. The sun didn't shine down between the nicely cemented tree logs.

He should have found a better hiding place, he thought.

* * *

**Some Bush in the middle of the forest**

Trent decided to use the green vegetation as his coverage for a hiding spot. With his army type shirt, he thought he would blend in, which he did pretty well at.

He sat crouched, being alert for any sign of noise or movement.

* * *

**Dock of Shame**

Chris walks up to Brick, Jo and Mike. "Okay, guys it's been ten minutes, go find em."

The three of them stood up and removed their blind folds. Jo was more psyched than Mike or Brick. The two of which were only happy to hunt Scott, they really didn't want to hunt Dawn. She was too nice and friendly to do so, especially Brick felt this.

"Okay, you lazy bums get going," Chris ordered.

Jo growled at him. "Okay brick house and pointy; let's go bag some sorry sad sacks."

"Yah," Brick and Mike said in unison.

"And for a bit of advice" Chris chimed in. "Check the water." He pointed to the end of the dock before he walked off.

Jo shrugged and walked to the edge of the dock.

Leshawna heard the board's creek and started to get nervous as she felt the presence of someone else getting closer, she held her breath nervously (her head was above water ironically).

Jo knelt down and put her head in the water while leaning on the dock so she wouldn't fall in. Brick and Mike just sat back and watched. She looked around and didn't see anyone. Some rocks, some see weed, a man-eating shark, a giant squid, and some clams that Chef was scooping up for the next challenge.

She popped her head back up. She shook her head to indicate she didn't see anything.

Leshawna sighed a breath of relief she hadn't been seen.

"Did you check under the dock?" Brick suggested.

Jo face palmed before looking again.

Leshawna and Jo were looking each other in the eyes. Jo popped back out.

"I got one" she declared. "Question is how do we get her?"

"Which person is it" Mike asked curiously?

"I don't freaking know," Jo hissed, "Some fat chick."

Oh, no she just didn't, Leshawna thought as she knew she had to get away, but how?

She swam back further back as she got closer to land.

"So how you goanna flush her out" Brick asked, "Not like she'll come out voluntarily."

"I know that brick for brains" Jo snarled, "Do one of you big tough men, want to get her for me?" she asked as sweetly as she could.

Brick and Mike looked at each other. Then walked off, whistling and making it look like they didn't hear her.

She face palmed again. "Great, I'll do it then."

Jo went back over and dunked her head below the surface to see Leshawna again. To her surprise, Leshawna had disappeared. She gasped, when she did, she sucked in a mouth full of slimy water.

She quickly pulled her head back out and scanned the water's surface, nowhere to be seen.

Jo then heard whistling. She spun around and looked at the lifeguard chair. Leshawna sat perched, legs crossed and a big smile on her face.

"Score again for team victory," Leshawna bragged. "I win again."

Jo cussed under her breath and went off to find someone else, "The rest of your team won't be so lucky."

Leshawna rolled her eyes. "We'll see."

"Well one point for the killer bass already," Chris said amazed when he walked up, "I should have seen this coming."

"Yah, you should have" Leshawna boasted.

"Well as long as no one from the other team gets here, you guys will win," Chris announced.

Leshawna smiled, she liked the sound of that.

"I have an idea," Leshawna said, "I say, the winning team, decides, who gets kicked off the losing team."

Chris smiled and thought. Interesting, he thought. "I like it, but not this time. Maybe in the future though." He walked off.

Leshawna didn't care, she did her part, so who cares if her team won or lost.

Unless Chris would enforce what Leshawna had suggested.

* * *

**Communal Bathrooms**

Mike and Brick decided to split up and cover more ground, the less time having to do this, the better.

Mike just hoped everyone was in here and not somewhere else. He entered it.

Katie was still in the shower stall, she slowly peeked through the curtain and saw him coming, so she made sure she was extra super quiet.

Mike didn't hear her because she did an excellent job in being quiet. There was a certain squishing noise he heard, and it was coming from the bathroom stalls. He slowly approached it.

Katie watched as she knew it was a matter of seconds before they were revealed.

"What on earth is that noise" Mike asked himself? He almost forgot, he grabbed his fedora and placed it on his head. Transforming him into Manitoba Smith. "Al ight, time for some action."

He continued to hear the noise as he reached for the door handle.

From within the stall, Geoff looked over Bridgette's shoulder and saw Mike's foot. He froze in mid lip action.

"Why aren't you….." Bridgette was about to ask.

Geoff quickly put a finger to her mouth and pointed to below the stall. She looked and froze with fear as well.

They both looked at each other knowing they were trapped and were about to be caught. Total Drama Action all over again, being booted for making out.

Mike started to pull the door open when the noise stopped. "Must just have been the toilet whistling?" he guessed.

Hopefully, Bridgette and Geoff prayed.

Mike shrugged, he was goanna look anyway.

That's until he heard someone call to him.

"Over here," a female voice called.

Mike as Manitoba looked and saw Katie standing there, with her pointer and middle finger in her mouth, presumably calling him.

"Katie or Sadie?" Manitoba asked? He turned and faced her, taking his attention from the toilet stall.

"Katie," Katie simply replied.

"So were those noises coming from you?" he asked raising his paintball gun.

"Maybe," Katie shrugged, slowly backing up to the door.

Manitoba kept it trained on her, he knew she would probably try and escape whenever she could.

Bridgette and Geoff watched in amazement at what Katie was doing for them. They were watching from a small crack in the door, Mike had left open.

"So, missy" Manitoba spoke, "How do yah want ta go down. Da easy way or hard way."

Katie, Bridgette, and Geoff were confused, he didn't sound like Mike anymore.

Katie shook the question and Australian accent off by not answering. She continued to back away slowly, foot by foot, to the door. She was around eight feet away.

"So what's it goanna be?" Manitoba repeated.

"I think I'll choose the hard way," Katie chose, not taking her eyes off of Mike's.

Mike smiled, "A brave young lassie aren't yah."

She smiled and nodded.

3 feet away from the door.

Bridgette and Geoff continued to watch.

Mike flashed a grin; Katie showed her best as well.

Then he shoots a big large paintball at Katie, a big globby one. One the size of a golf ball. "There she goes." He called.

Katie watched as it came directly to her, Bridgette and Geoff quietly gasps. She was goanna take a hit for them.

Whirling, whirling, whirling, miss. A direct miss. All Katie does is leans her head to the left and it sails into the mirrors.

She turned to see her reflection; her entire right side was covered in green.

"Dang!" Manitoba said impressed.

Before he could shoot a second time, she dashed through the door and to the dock of shame where the lifeguard chair awaited her. Leshawna as well.

He quickly pursued as he exited as well.

They raced past the cabins and down the beach to the dock of shame, he was in high pursuit of her.

Leshawna took a glance and started to cheer her teammate on. "Come on Katie." She whooped.

Katie ran as fast as she could.

Mike shot a big glob of paint that sailed through the air and nailed her in the middle of her back.

Katie stopped running and sighed, "I almost made it."

"True, girl you did," Leshawna greeted.

Katie walked over and sat down on the edge of the dock. She sighed again, knowing she had failed. Failed in as succeeding to help prove Chris wrong in that she could make the merge.

Instantly Mike changed back to Mike from Manitoba Smith. He looked around cluelessly. He shrugged and went back to searching; he looked over and wondered who got Katie. He was still wearing the fedora, looked like Manitoba could come and go as he pleased with it on.

* * *

**Woods**

Brick decided to check the woods; it would be a great place to look. A good amount of hiding spots could be within these trees, he thought.

He wondered who he would spot first.

He completely went by Trent's bush. Who had stayed completely quiet and went unnoticed.

Brick continued to look around.

* * *

**Boat House**

Knob twisting.

Duncan and Gwen freeze in fear as they look at the door knob nuzzled.

"Damn door!" they heard a voice say on the other side.

"Sounds like that Jo girl," Gwen whispered to Duncan.

Duncan nodded but didn't say anything.

"We have to hide" Gwen warned.

The two of them stood up and went to the back, behind a generator of some sort. It felt warm, which felt nice against their backs as they rested against it.

Jo came into the boathouse and saw it was dark. She turned the switch on and saw it was empty.

Duncan carefully peaked around and saw her standing in the doorway looking around.

"She's still there," Duncan warned. Turning back.

Jo closed the door and turned the light off.

Duncan and Gwen sigh as they come out of hiding. Only to be hit in the chest each with green paint.

The two of them look down at it, and then up at a smirking Jo. "I may have lost one, by I capture two. I never left."

"Nice," Duncan admitted.

"We mine as well go wait by the dock like we're supposed to," Gwen sighed.

The three of them exit, Jo heads toward the cabins and the other two head toward the dock of shame.

"You two, to?" Katie asked.

They nodded.

"You two to?" Gwen repeated, toward Katie and Leshawna.

Katie sadly nodded.

"Do you see any paint on me?" Leshawna asked quirking an eyebrow.

Duncan and Gwen looked and didn't. They smiled.

"We win!" Duncan asked?

"Nope," Chris said walking up, "We still have 18 teen losers yet to be found."

"Can you ever say anything positive about us?" Leshawna asked.

"Let me think" Chris said, putting his finger on his chin. "Uh, um, hmm, no." He laughed.

* * *

**Woods, near a tall oak tree**

A girl sat on a branch, whistling with a bird, a red robin that is.

The robin stopped all of a sudden.

"Why'd you stop little birdie?" Dawn asked curiously.  
The robin looked down toward the ground.

Dawn copied and saw yet another familiar person.

Brick walked past the tree Dawn was in and looked around for any sign that anyone was here.

"Man, I wish I could have a sign" he sighed, lowering his paintball gun.

As if his wish would come true, he was hit in the head with something small and hard. He reached down and picked up an acorn.

Dawn looked down farther on the branch and saw the squirrel had accidentally dropped one. It looked at her and gave a nervous smile. She just gasped as she looked back down at Brick.

Brick looked at the acorn for a second and wondered where it came from. So naturally, he looked up.

Dawn gasped as he saw her.

"Finally," Brick said, "I found someone, how yah, doing?" he asked her.

"Just fine" she replied nervously. She knew what was coming, so she climbed down from the tree and stood in front of him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Here, hit me" she offered.

Brick looked down at his gun and shook his head no. He wouldn't do it, she was too nice. He told himself earlier he wouldn't.

"I'm sorry I can't do it," he politely said, before walking off.

Dawn just stood there stunned and shocked.

"Humph" Dawn narrowing her eyes, "At least some are nice."

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Cabins**

Mike had decided he'd check the cabin. He looked over and notice Jo had gotten two more, apparently from the new killer bass team.

He huffed; he had gone completely blank for almost ten minutes for some reason. He just hoped none of his personalities had returned, they were stressful enough back in season four. Now he had to worry about hunting the first three season's contestants, boy how lucky was he?

He climbed the steps, paintball gun drawn, entered the killer bass cabin. He saw Noah casually reading his book on his bunk bed. He didn't see or notice Justin cowering under it, and surprisingly he didn't bump his head at all yet.

Noah looked up at Mike and then went back to reading where ever he was.

"So you going to shoot me or not?" Noah asked, not sounding at all worried.

"Well, you'd be one down," Mike said walking to the center of the cabin.

Justin uncovered his eyes from his hands and covered his face again once he saw Mike. He tried his best not to shake and cry.

Noah stood up and walked to the door, Mike just watched. Noah seemed totally unfazed that he had a paintball gun trained on him.

"You're not teaming with Scott are you?" Mike asked out of nowhere. Suspicion filling him.

Noah stopped right in front of the door and gasped in surprise when he heard this.

Mike could sense he struck a nerve when he saw Noah's reaction to him asking that question.

"Who's Scott again?" Noah asked, when he turned around.

"You know exactly who he is," Mike retorted back, "Red head, blue jeans, white tank top."

Noah thought. "Doesn't ring a bell."

"You're goanna throw this challenge aren't you?" Mike said, "Just to vote someone out because of the team switching."

Noah started to sweat, how did this pointy freak know so much? It was none of his business.

"Why would I do something like that" Noah demanded?

"Because the threat of new people could ruin your chances of ruling this game" Mike replied. "You're plans went according to plan, when you booted that fat guy and that larger girl, but fall apart when you're forced to team up with your adversaries."

Noah didn't answer.

Justin seemed very interested now as he lowered his hands and moved his ear closer to the edge of the bed. He also was wondering what Noah was hiding.

"So who are you planning to get rid of if you lose tonight?" Mike asked suspiciously. Honestly Mike didn't know why he was asking, mostly because he didn't want Scott making it as far as he did last time.

"No one," Noah insisted, "Because we're not goanna lose."

Better not, Justin thought.

"Well you won't be winning it for them," Mike replied, firing a shot and getting Noah in his forehead.

Noah shrugged and walked to the dock of shame, where everyone snickered at his new tattoo.

"Yah, laugh it up," Noah growled. He sat down away from the others and read his book, which he had brought with him.

"Thanks" Duncan said taking the opportunity to laugh at him, Gwen, Leshawna and Katie joining him.

Noah rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Amphitheater**

Jo climbed the steps and looked behind the curtains. No one.

Would anyone really hide around here she thought?

Lindsay, Beth and Tyler sat quiet, as they could hear her footsteps above.

Jo found the stage clear and exited it and started to circle it. That's when she came across the door.

Lindsay, Tyler and Beth took a sigh of relief when they didn't hear her above anymore.

Knock, knock.

Jo knocked on the door.

"Anybody in there?" she asked. She knew no one would answer.

Tyler and Beth freeze in panic.

"Yah, we're in here," Lindsay accidentally replied.

"Lindsay" Tyler scolded her.

"What?" Lindsay asked innocently.

"So someone is in there" Jo said excitedly, as she nearly took the door off its hinges. She peered inside and saw complete darkness.

Tyler, Lindsay and Beth sat quietly and peered back, seeing she didn't see them because it was so dark. They could see her because she was in the light, from outside.

They kept quiet as they could.

"Show yourselves," Jo demanded, glaring at the dark. "I heard you in here."

The three of them didn't answer. Even Lindsay kept quiet.

Jo shrugged and pointed her paintball into the blindness that was the dark. She figured she'd get whoever it was, if she shot randomly.

She started to fire random shots all around the dark space, a total of five shots.

Lindsay, Tyler and Beth gasp at what she is doing.

They watched as four of the five shots miss. The fifth one landed a mark on one of them.

Jo heard the hit, "Okay, come out whoever you are." She ordered.

Reluctantly they did, as the other two stayed hidden.

"Stay hidden," he told them.

He didn't see it, but they nodded.

Jo looked and saw red then brown. It was Tyler.

"So it's the talentless jock" Jo mocked, laughing stepping aside so he could exit.

"Yah, well, at least I I'm in the running for the money unlike you," Tyler smirked, before walking away.

Jo frowned, she opened her mouth to say something, but only flies came out. She slammed the door shut and walked away.

Tyler knew he got to her, so he walked back to the dock of shame to wait. With a satisfying smile anyway.

He looked and saw only Leshawna had gained victory so far.

"So who got you out?" Gwen asked him.

"Jo" Tyler responded.

"Same here." Duncan replied.

Tyler just hoped the jockette wouldn't get Lindsay and Beth now.

* * *

**Main Lodge**

Eva continued to wait patiently on that shelf in the chimney, even with her patience growing very thin. She had promised herself this time around, she would hold her anger and not beat anyone up. It was hard when it wasn't a really athletic challenge, maybe she should try for the lifeguard chair.

In a cabinet not too far away, Harold sat looking out a crack in the wall, the hole the dead mice had gotten in through. He could see part of the communal bathrooms and the forest.

He saw the confrontation that Katie had done, he didn't know if she made it or not. That Mike guy was really good.

He hears the door creak open, he doesn't dare look.

Mike enters the kitchen. He looks around and sees its quiet and empty, but the presence of others lurked in his mind.

He walks over to the walk in freezer and peers inside through the small window. Even with the slight condensation, he didn't see anyone. So he moved on.

He walks by the cabinet Harold was in and doesn't even really give it a thought.

Maybe the fireplace he thought.

Eva could hear the footsteps getting closer. She peered down and could see a faint shadow growing larger.

Mike could sense someone was there, he could feel it. He suddenly, out of nowhere turns back into Manitoba Smith. He smiles.

Eva gripped the sides of the shelf and prepared for whoever it was would attack. She knew without a doubt she could hold her own against whoever it was.

Harold could hear Mike sneaking around, but he didn't know exactly who it was. So he remained quiet, so he wouldn't be scented.

Manitoba stopped for a second and looked down at the fireplace. He could feel the presence of someone, stronger this time. He sniffed the air, "Ah, smells like home."

He smiled, time to hunt, he thought.

His shadow grew bigger and bigger as he approached, Eva stared wide-eyed at it, prepared to do combat if it was necessary.

"I'm coming for yah," Manitoba spoke.

Someone is there, Eva thought to herself.

She looked up and saw no handles or anything she could use to climb out. There was only one way, the way Mike was coming for her.

He reached the outside of the fireplace; Eva could see the tips of his feet.

Manitoba crouched down and peered inside. He saw Eva staring back.

"I got myself a catch of the day," he spoke.

"Only if you _can _catch me," Eva corrected. She jumped down, landing on Mike. Sending him flat on his face into the fireplace. Eva used him as the floor and exited the fireplace.

She ran out and to the doors.

"I don't give up dat easy," Manitoba spoke, getting up. He had suit all over the front of his face and top of his shirt. He didn't seem to be in any pain.

"Looks a like I got another runner," Manitoba said. He ran after her.

Harold could hear the entire confrontation.

Eva rushed out of the kitchen and into the dining section, and through the doors outside. Manitoba on her heels every step of the way.

"Yah can't get away," Manitoba smith roared.

"You think so don't you?" Eva sneered back.

DJ peeked over the top of the main lodge and saw Eva being pursued by Mike. Still making sure he didn't get captured.

Eva ran past the cabins and down the beach to the dock of shame where the lifeguard chair awaited. She saw a bunch of people already gathered there.

Tyler and Noah saw here approaching.

"Go Eva," Tyler cheered.

"Yah, iron woman" Noah said without much enthusiasm.

Eva grunted in response as she quickly approached.

The seven of them looked and saw Mike behind her.

"Get her!" Duncan cheered, for the enemy.

Mike unleashed a few paintballs. Three to be exact.

The first one marked her on her back. She felt the impact, it hit her right before she grabbed the lifeguard chairs. She skidded to a stop and fell off the dock and into the lake.

Mike stopped knowing he had captured one more.

"That makes three of us he's gotten," Katie sighed, looking back at the lake.

Noah nodded.

Eva exited the lake drenched in water. She glared over at Mike who smiled back. "Manitoba Smith always gets his catch." He changes back to Mike.

"Where am I?" he asks.

The others are confused and don't answer him.

He looks around and sees the seven of them.

"You just got Eva out" Leshawna reminded him.

"Why do I not remember" Mike demanded to himself. He walked off.

Duncan and Gwen look at each other and shrug.

* * *

**Cave**

Heather decided, she would allow Courtney to stay in her cave. It was the least she could do, to keep her in the alliance. She was ruthless and would do anything to get her way. A formidable member indeed, Heather thought. But then again, too much of a threat, she will be dumped once all others were gone.

Courtney sat organizing the rocks because she was bored. She liked being in an alliance. As soon as she helped eliminate Justin, they will win the next couple challenges and hopefully, they'd eliminate Gwen and Duncan. She could care less about the others, as long as those traitors went first.

Heather just watched as Courtney organized the rocks by size and shape.

I think I found a new hobby, Courtney thought to herself. Rock organizing.

* * *

**Outside the Cave**

Brick found the cave and saw it was huge on the inside. It could very well hold and hide a bunch of people in it.

He would need to redeem himself for coming up empty-handed all day and for letting Dawn go.

He entered the cave.

He looked around and didn't see anyone, so he went in further.

* * *

**Farther in the Cave**

Courtney and Heather looked up as soon as they heard footsteps.

They looked at each other and nodded. They knew what they had to do.

They got up and headed in the direction the footsteps were coming in.

Brick saw them coming and was surprised they were, voluntarily coming his way.

"Halt," he ordered.

They listened and faked putting their arms up.

"Okay, you caught us," Heather ashamedly said, "Get it over already."

Brick was baffled, why they were just giving up so easily. He shrugged and got the two of them out with ease.

All according to plan, Heather thought. Soon she would rule her team with an iron fist. Everyone will fear her again; she would make sure of that.

"It's actually working" Courtney whispered to Heather.

Heather nodded but didn't say anything. The three exited the cave.

"Thanks for the capture," Heather thanked Brick.

Brick nodded, confused still.

Heather and Courtney left him and made their way back to the dock.

Brick shrugged, "Oh, well. Two down and many to go." He went off in search again.

"Now, we only need to make sure no one else makes it" Heather said as they walked. "From our team that is."

* * *

**The Dock of Shame**

Heather and Courtney looked and saw Eva, Tyler and Noah already there.

"Good, Noah followed orders real well," Courtney said impressed.

"Of course, he knows how far we made it," Heather replied.

Heather noticed that Leshawna already made it as well. They didn't need to do much then.

"So you two are out as well," Leshawna smirked.

"Yah, that Brick guy got us," Courtney pouted.

"Suits you right," Gwen snickered.

"Well you got out to," Courtney pointed out.

"And we also have more players in the game," Duncan added, "If you hadn't noticed."

Only three of the bass had been captured with five of the gophers had.

Heather shrugged, "Looks like we'll lose again."

The two went and sat down with Noah. Who smirked when they sat down?

"What is she planning?" Gwen asked suspiciously.

"Attention campers" Chris spoke over the inner com. "The bass are in the lead with one victory, Leshawna advances again. Gophers mover your butts or you'll be forced to elimination."

* * *

**Communal Bathrooms**

"That is awesome" Geoff said.

He and Bridgette had heard the announcement.

Bridgette concurred.

* * *

**Forest, Owl's next in a Tree**

Go Leshawna, Cody thought. Maybe he should try and earn the second point, so he wouldn't be forced to stay all cramped.

* * *

**Main Lodge**

DJ praised it as he lay on his back looking at the bright blue sky. Shielding his face from the sun.

Harold looked through the crack in the side and also praised. "Go Leshawna," he whispered.

* * *

**Gophers Cabin**

Justin was tired of being under the bed. He dusted himself off and walked to his mirror. It was quiet all around him. Which he took as good, meant no hunters were nearby.

He looked into the mirror. He turned away. "You have to focus. Heather's gunning for yah. Got to think."

He looked around the cabin; he didn't have a clue what he was goanna do. His brain hurt, it was more thinking than he's even done before. He walked over and sat down on his bed.

He also heard Chris's announcement. It must be true; they were trying to throw the challenge. Was he the one they were trying to get rid of, if they were, they had another thing coming.

Maybe he should go for the gold on his own.

* * *

**Beaver Dam**

Scott barely heard the announcement.

He decided he would be one step closer to victory in this game, as soon as he gave himself up, so the plan would come forth. He didn't care who went, when. He didn't know that Justin guy, so he could give two shits.

He was also tired of being crouched in that small space so he exited it and went to go find a hunter.

* * *

**Communal Bathrooms**

Jo didn't know Mike had searched it. She entered and looked around. No sign of anyone. It didn't stop her from entering anyway and looking in every crevasse.

She started with the shower stalls. No one.

Bridgette and Geoff peeked through their door and saw her approaching the bathroom stalls.

"We're so goanna get out," Geoff worried.

"Shhh" Bridgette said. "Maybe, she'll skip over ours."

Geoff zipped his lip.

Jo opened the first bathroom stall, empty.

Bridgette and Geoff were getting more nervous.

Jo opened the second and third stalls, empty.

"I know someone is in here," Jo called, "I can smell yah."

Bridgette and Geoff gasp. Geoff's fruity clone.

Jo opens the fourth stall.

* * *

**Random Bush**

Trent continued to survey the surroundings as he lay behind the bush.

No hunters.

He wiped sweat from his forehead and kept quiet.

Growl

Trent went wide-eyed as he looked around.

He looked and saw a bear not too far away. He was surprised to find Izzy on the back of it. He should know better than to know her crazy antics.

"Crazy," he said under his breath.

The bear looked in his direction.

Trent covered his mouth and tried to stay quiet.

* * *

**Random Tree**

Cody decided he would go with his plan. If they did lose, perhaps, if he tried, they wouldn't vote him off.

He was pretty much liked, but he wanted to be sure.

He crawled out of the tree and started to walk off toward the dock of shame, where, hopefully he wouldn't be caught.

* * *

** Dock of Shame**

Mike decided he'd just keep guard of the dock of shame. He sat down on a stump and kept an eye out.

The others felt a bit annoyed, how was they're team supposed to get there now and tag the lifeguard chair?

Mike didn't care, he needed to do as he was supposed to and capture any run away campers. Or else, he might be in for some consequences from Chris.

* * *

**Forest**

The bear approached Trent.

He sat quiet, with the bear now towering over the bush.

"What is it Princy?" Izzy asked.

The bear didn't answer her as it sniffed the air.

Izzy climbed down and grabbed Trent by his shoulders and lifted him out of the bush.

He looked wide-eyed scared at her, then at the bear.

"Oh, hey Trent," Izzy greeted, "How are you doing?"

"Just fine," Trent replied, "How'd you know I was there?"

"Izzy could here you breathing silly" Izzy replied, smiling back.

Trent still looked nervous as the bear smelt him.

"Do you want to meet Princy" Izzy asked excitedly, setting the musician back down on his feet.

Trent had weak knees. "Sure," he replied, nervous of what would happen if he said no.

"Princy meet Trent," Izzy introduced. "Trent meet Princy."

"Nice…to…meet you…Princy" Trent gulped.

The bear growled at him in response.

Trent screamed and ran away.

Izzy and Princy looked at each other confused.

"What's he scared of?" Izzy pondered to herself.

* * *

**Tree**

Dawn had reclimbed the tree and was singing along with the squirrel and bird.

They grow quiet and Dawn looks down at the forest floor.

Who could be wondering by this time, she pondered.

She looked to see who it was and soon enough someone came into view.

It was someone she hadn't talked to yet, she barely knew him. She guessed his name was Cody, it sounded right anyway. He was one of the new ones that was added to her team.

She watched as Cody whistled the YMCA song to himself. It didn't sound too well.

Dawn couldn't help but giggle to herself. Cody just walked by with his own thoughts.

He was almost to the dock of shame, where he was sure, people awaited him. A hunter or two no doubt.

Dawn decided to climb down and see what he was doing.

"Hey, Cody right?" she asked, from behind him.

Cody didn't expect it and yelped in fright. He jumped and dived behind a bush.

"Oh, dear," Dawn apologized.

Cody peaked over the bush and saw it was only Dawn. He smiled and turned red from acting so foolishly.

He walked out rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, hey, Dawn right."

"You are correct," Dawn said. "Cody you are."

"Yah" Cody said, "Sorry I freaked out."

"Not your fault," Dawn assured, "I should have done a better job of not scaring you."

"Where'd you come from anyway?" Cody asked.

She pointed to the tree branch.

Cody looked up and saw the bird and squirrel looking back at them.

"So what are you doing on this fine moment?" Dawn asked curiously.

"I was goanna go get our team a second point," Cody replied. He pointed to the direction the camp was.

"Oh, may I accompany you?" she asked.

"Of course." Cody kindly replied.

They took off for camp. She waved by to her animal friends and they waved back.

They walked for a few minutes before they heard a raspy voice.

"Now isn't it Dawn?" Scott sneered with a smile.

* * *

**Amphitheater**

Lindsay and Beth continued to stay illuminated in the dark.

They clutched each other as they waited for their team to be claimed either victors or losers.

"Should we try and make a run for it?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know, what do you think?" Beth replied.

"Most of the time, nothing" Lindsay replied.

* * *

**Communal Bathrooms**

Jo opened the fourth stall and didn't find anyone. She was getting annoyed. No one in the fifth or sixth ones either. She had one more stall left.

"Phooey," she grumbled. "If no one's in these, no one's in that one." She walked over and slammed the door.

Bridgette and Geoff sighed a breath of relief. She had not found them, if she had checked the last one, she would have captured two more.

"She didn't find us," Bridgette said.

"Lucky for us" Geoff added as they exited the stall.

"Gotcha yah," Jo sneered, popping out of nowhere.

"She's spotted us," Geoff shrieked.

"Yes!" Jo chanted.

The make out couple tried to get away, but Jo easily got them out.

"This is way too easy." she said. "That makes five of mine."

"You got others" Bridgette asked?

They exited the communal bathrooms.

"You're delinquent friend and that Goth chick," Jo replied, leaving them. "I am way to good," she said to herself.

Bridgette and Geoff shrugged and made their way to the dock of shame, where they started to make out again. The others looked and obviously knew, they weren't trying hard to not suck face.

"Attention campers," Chris spoke. "Currently half of you have been captured or safe. That is all. And that I like pie, yeah, and apple cider."

Everyone heard it, confused on the last part, but heard it nonetheless.

"If Owen was here, he'd agree with that statement" Duncan added.

"What a loser" Heather scoffed.

Leshawna and Gwen had to agree with that statement.

* * *

**Forest**

Trent had run all the way to the edge of the forest. He looked and saw the campground right in front of him.

"Crazy Izzy," he said trying to catch his breath. He had his hands on his knees, panting loudly. "How can you tame a bear?"

"One more down," Manitoba said from far off. He shot Trent in the forehead, from about thirty-five yards away.

Trent gasped as he felt his forehead. When he looked at his hands, he saw green paint. "Aw man."

"Looks like you're out guitar hero," Jo snickered as she walked by him.

Trent just sadly slumped over to the dock of shame. He saw Gwen and Duncan already there. He really didn't want to be near them. But being the kind nature he is, he decided to just not look at them. At least he made it a bit farther than they did.

"Nice try," Leshawna said, catching a glimpse of misery in the musician's face.

"Gophers are in the lead, with the amount of players still in the game" Chris said over the intercom. "At least two of the remaining six bass have to hit home base or face elimination."

"Yes," Tyler chanted. "We can do this."

"Damn," Heather snorted to her alliance. "Not if we have anything to say about it."

"What did you say?" Tyler asked her.

"Nothing," she said turning back to Noah and Courtney.

* * *

**Killer Bass Cabin**

Justin was looking out his window, keeping an eye out for the hunters. He just saw Mike get Trent.

"I have to move soon," he said, "Or else, our team will lose. And we can't afford a loss, as myself. I'm too beautiful and what would my alliance do without me? They'll get picked off one by one."

Justin actually froze and thought again about what he just said.

"Did I actually just show concern for others," Justin questioned himself. "Must be, I must be starting to gain a heart. Not that mines bad looking or that I didn't have one before. I really have to stop talking to myself." He scolded himself.

He looked back out the window and decided to pick the right timing to move.

* * *

**Dock of Shame**

Mike continued to keep an eye out. If he can get someone from the distance he got Trent, he could get anyone. He was really syked.

* * *

**Forest**

Cody and Dawn watch as Scott walks up to them.

"You're that Scott guy," Cody confirmed to himself.

"Duh, who else would I be? That lame brain Lightning?" he said sarcastically.

"You're also the one who helped boot Sadie last time," Cody accused.

"I did?" Scott thought to himself. "Oh, yah, that fat chick."

"Hey," Cody said. "She was nice and didn't deserve to go, do you know how upset Katie was."

"I honestly don't care" Scott confessed. Though the small nice part of him did.

"Scott, I thought you changed," Dawn gasped. "You were actually nice before."

"Well, let's just say and impact has had its effects on me," Scott said. "I got to catch yah later. I have to go find Brick or Mike."

He walked off.

"What a jerk," Cody spoke angered.

"We shouldn't worry about him," Dawn assured. "He's harmless, just watch your back when you're on the same team as him."

"But why does he want to go find Brick or Mike for? They're the hunters" Cody said.

Dawn thought then came to a conclusion. She looked nervously at Cody.

"I think he might be trying to throw the challenge so they're forced to vote someone off."

"Who are they gunning for?" Cody asked confused?

"Probably someone like Justin or Eva," Dawn replied, "They did change teams with you and the others."

"Aw, man," Cody sighed, "That means that Lindsay and Tyler will be targets. They don't need to be, since I know what her and Beth went through in the first season. They'll be picked off one by one, if we don't warn them."

"I don't think there is anything we can do about it," Dawn confessed, "Once they lose, they'll be forced to pick someone. And it could very well be your friends."

"Damn, and I bet Courtney and Heather have coaxed Scott into it as well," Cody sighed. "I almost got the boot the past two eliminations because of them and now they're after the others."

"Well we're safe for now," Dawn consoled.

"Yah," Cody agreed. "We can at least tell Tyler. Maybe, just maybe, they can do something about it."

They raced back off toward the campgrounds as fast as they could.

* * *

**Killer Bass Cabin**

Jo decided there might be someone in here.

Unfortunately, she was right. Ezekiel was barely able to keep himself comfortable in Owen's suitcase.

She looked around the cabin and saw there was no one here.

"Man, it stinks in here," she complained, holding her nose.

Ezekiel panicked when he heard Jo's voice. He stopped moving in the suitcase, even knowing it was starting to stink. He couldn't help but unleash his bowels. They were silent, but deadly.

Jo could somehow tell someone was in here, even though she couldn't see them.

"So who's in here?" she asked.

Ezekiel of course decided not to answer as he sat as quiet as he could.

Jo walked over and found a keyboard laying on one of the beds. "Must belong to the geek looking guy."

She shrugged, if she wasn't doing the challenge she probably would have tried and play it.

She walked over to DJ's bed and checked under it. No one. She continued her sweep.

Finally Jo came to Owen's suitcase sitting near the door.

"I wonder," she thought aloud.

Ezekiel started to sweat as he could sense what Jo was. He was starting to become nervous as well.

"Could someone possibly be hiding in this?" she asked herself. She bent down and examined the suitcase. "It has to belong to that tubby guy, Owen, or someone like that."

Jo looks to the side and sees a bunch of Twinkies and Marshmallows.

"It's definitely his," she said, grabbing a Twinkie and stuffing it in her pocket. "Doesn't explain why there on the ground like this though."

Ezekiel nearly fainted. He just gave himself away this way, he thought. As he awaited the inevitable.

Jo stood back up and continued to stare down at the suitcase.

"Alright I think I'll do this," she said.

Ezekiel looked wide-eyed in shock as he could only imagine what she would do.

Jo kicked the suitcase as hard as she could.

A second later, Ezekiel emerged from the suitcase, holding his side.

"Ow, eh" he complained, glaring at her.

"I knew I'd find someone in that," she smiled.

"Yah, well. Whatever." Ezekiel frowned. "You didn't have to kick me." He pulled his sweatshirt up and saw no mark.

"You're tour is done son," Jo added.

Ezekiel looked back at her with a confused expression.

"I heard Chef say it once," Jo said, "So you're out."

"I already know that," Ezekiel said, stepping out of the suitcase.

"Not properly" Jo smiled. She raised her paintball gun and shot him in the chest with it.

Ezekiel rolled his eyes as made his way over to the dock of shame.

Jo followed as she decided, to go elsewhere in search of the enemy.

Heather saw Ezekiel coming as did Tyler and Eva. Ezekiel knew the drama would begin as he didn't know who to sit with. Who ever he did not choose would probably get suspicious and start questioning his loyalty.

He sighed as he finally gave it some thought and sat down with who he thought could benefit him most in the long run.

"You made the wise decision," Heather smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Tyler and Eva gasp as they look back at each other, the latter a bit dryer now.

"Back stabber," Eva growled under breath. She would have stood up and pulverized him, but that would have to wait until after the challenge.

Tyler just looked disappointed. Knowing that if they lost, it could very well be either him or Lindsay tonight. Wondering why Ezekiel would back stab them for.

Gwen and Duncan exchange looks as well upon seeing this. Leshawna filling with suspicion as well.

* * *

**Main Lodge Kitchen Cabinet**

Harold sat their bored, wondering when the challenge would be over. He'd been in there for over an hour now and his butt cheeks had fallen asleep.

"Darn, it, idiots," he cursed to himself in a whisper. "Can't they end it already?"

He stretched his legs and sat back, hoping to get some life into his body. As most of him cramped.

As his hand slid across the floor, he bumped something in the dust. He grabbed it, thinking it was a dead mouse. But it wasn't. It was stronger and more sturdy. He felt it in the dark, feeling the outlining of it.

He had a strong feeling of what it was, but he wanted to make sure. So he stuffed said object into his pocket for now. "What have I just found?"

"Half hour til the games over!" Chris said over the loudspeaker.

* * *

**Forest**

Dawn and Cody had lost Scott, like they cared where he went.

They had reached the edge of the forest and saw the campground just feet away. Luckily, Mike did not see them, or should say Manitoba Smith.

"You want to make a run for it?" Cody asked Dawn.

"I'm not that fast a runner," Dawn replied, "So I'd probably only slow you down."

Cody thought for a moment as he the two stood there. Was she right in that she was a slow runner, he did not know. He just knew he wanted to do right and help his team win. He honestly didn't want to be in the bottom two.

Dawn looked at him curiously.

"Ah, ha," Jo said walking up to them, "Looks like I capture two more."

Cody and Dawn gasp upon her arrival.

"No, I have to win," Cody said.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. Elimination and conclusion are next time. And as you noticed hints of the fourth TD challenge were hinted in here.**

**So now there are new teams, how will this effect anything. Which team will win and who will lose? You're goanna want to stay tuned to find out.**

**Who do you think will be eliminated next? Any idea, cause I do. I have the next three maybe 6 planned. And the next four challenges as well, so you get to look forward to the Talent Contest and Chef's Boot Camp soon. **

**And as for the final challenge, I have that planned as well. **

**Eliminated: Owen, Sadie, **

**Screaming Gophers: Heather, Courtney, Noah, Izzy, Scott, Ezekiel, Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, Justin, Eva**

**Killer Bass: Duncan, Gwen, Leshawna, Harold, Dawn, Trent, Katie, DJ, Bridgette, Geoff, Cody**

**Captured: Katie, Gwen, Duncan, Noah, Tyler, Eva, Heather, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, Ezekiel**

**Safe: Leshawna**

**Still in Game: Lindsay, Beth, Scott, Justin, Dawn, Cody, Izzy, DJ, Harold**

**Hunters: Mike, Jo, Brick**

**Interns: Unnamed 22, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Zoey, Cameron, Mike, B, Lightning, Anne Maria, Sam, Dakota, Staci **

**Idols: Chris (Gwen/Duncan), Chef, Brick, Duncan, Heather, Unknown Noah**

**Next Veteran Challenge: Brunch of Distgustiness **

**Til Next Time, Peace. Next chapter and the conclusion to the Hide N Seek challenge and an elimination ceremony. **

**Remember to review.**


	5. Hide & Be Sneaky P2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Anything. It belongs to its rightful owners and this fic is making no profit what so ever.**

**Another chapter, that's rather short and probably rushed. Hope you all like. Includes the rest of the challenge and a long elimination ceremony. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**F****orest**

Scott looked around. He decided to stick to the plan he and his alliance made. So he would deal with Dawn later, once he made the merge that is.

So he kept his eyes peeled for Mike, Jo, or Brick, one of the hunters. Hopefully soon, there was only half hour left and time seemed to fly here.

"I finally found someone else."

Scott turned around to see Brick standing there with his paintball gun trained on him. He had to hide the fact that he was smiling, knowing this idiot was pretty much doing the work for him, all he, Scott had to do, was play innocent. "Ah, Brick, where'd you come from?"

"Over there," Brick pointed, he turned back. He realized it was Scott and couldn't help himself from smirking. Knowing he couldn't wait to get Scott out. "Time for you to lose this challenge."

"No," Scott panicked as turned and tried to run away. In actuality, he knew Brick would have an easy shot at him, which is what happened.

Brick shot once and got Scott right in the middle of his back, which made both season 4 contestants smirk. With only one showing it.

Scott didn't even make it ten feet, as he fell to his knees and hit the dirt with his fists, "Damn it," he cursed, "I intended on winning." He screamed.

"Looks like you didn't," Brick said walking past him, "Looks like you lose."

Scott ignored him, "Well, looks like I'm out," he sighed.

Brick nodded before going off, "I wonder if I'll get a medal for taking Scott out," he pondered out loud.

Scott didn't care, he just knew that the plan was working perfectly. As far as he knew, the rest of his alliance had lost as well and now he just had to wait.

"25 minutes until the game is over," Chris said through the loud speakers.

Scott smirked devilishly as he made his way back to camp, to see who had and who hadn't lost yet.

But as he was walking he tripped on a root sticking out of the ground. He landed in a bush on his stomach on his face. He coughed out some leaves as he sputtered to get to his feet. As he laid his hand on the ground underneath the bush. It scrapped against something.

He kept in a sitting position as he lifted his hand out with said object in it. He was beyond amazement at what he had found. It was an idol.

"Wow," he smirked, "Now Dawn definitely needs to fear me." As he stood up and pocketed said Chef Hatchet Idol. He saw his hands covered in dirt, so he wiped them on his jeans and continued his way back to the docks.

* * *

**Under the Amphitheater **

Lindsay and Beth were still cooped up there, Beth heard both announcements of that the challenge would be over soon.

Lindsay was to busy listening to AM radio in her head.

Beth was pondering some stuff in her head as she sat in the dark. Like for instance, what would happen tonight if there team lost. She had no idea Justin and Ezekiel had planned an alliance with Heather. She wouldn't have joined in that way, she despised Heather and wanted her gone.

So to keep her team from losing, she didn't know if she should go for gold or just stay put. She had to decide quickly. She looked over in the dark at Lindsay, and didn't know if it was the safest thing for the first option. Especially at what happened in the first season.

For now, the two sat quiet and waited.

* * *

**Outside the Camp**

Cody gasped again as Jo walked up with her paintball gun.

"Unlike Mike and Brick for brains, I won't hesitate to shoot you Dawn," Jo stated.

Dawn clapped her hands over her mouth as she to gasped.

The two of them knew they were pretty much out and lost, but Cody knew he had to do something.

* * *

**Dock of Shame**

Tyler and a now dry Eva, looked at Ezekiel, who was now cowering behind Courtney. Keeping his face hidden so the two couldn't see him.

"He better not turn," Eva growled.

Tyler wasn't angered, just disappointed. He thought that when Zeke asked him to join an alliance, that he would actually stick to it. He guessed wrong.

Courtney, Heather, and Noah had been discussing strategy with each other in a whisper until Ezekiel arrived. Not if, but when they lost, they knew who to vote for together. Courtney and Noah were only slightly surprised at Heather's choice.

"It's payback time," Heather said.

But they had been quiet and just kind of mingling since Zeke joined. Like Courtney, Noah was suspicious of Ezekiel. So they kept strategy to themselves until after the challenge. If things went to according to plan, they would lose and vote out one of the other five, either Justin, Eva, Beth, Lindsay, or Tyler. Courtney and Noah wanted to make sure Ezekiel wouldn't switch back, so they'd talk to him after the challenge. And when they were sure he wouldn't turn on them, they'd tell him which they'd eliminate first.

Leshawna was casting glances between Heather, Courtney, and Ezekiel. Had she had been wrong and it was Ezekiel. She was unsure of this at the moment.

Back at the edge of the forest. Jo was gaining distance between herself and the two, Cody and Dawn.

"Let's make a run for it," Cody said quickly. He grabbed Dawn's hand and nearly dragged her behind him as he ran.

Dawn did only as she was told. She didn't want her team to lose as did Cody.

Jo smirked at their dedication, she brought her paintball gun to eye level, preparing for her first shot.

Mike himself turned to see the action going on, or should say Manitoba Smith. He smirked, but saw Jo already had them. And he knew better than to hunt someone else's prey so he laid wouldn't go for this one.

But he gasped when he saw someone sneaking up from behind Jo.

"Jo, looka behind yah," he hollered.

Jo didn't hear him as she steadied her aim on the two fleeing bass members, who were nearing the docks.

Dawn and Cody themselves saw that Mike was doing nothing. So they got a rush of adrenaline and saw their chance at getting victory.

Jo unleashed her first shot, missing the back of Dawn's head by centimeters. She cursed, "Fudge."

Dawn could feel the wind as she looked back and saw Jo was now in pursuit of them. But Jo was not the only one that was chasing them.

Everyone on the dock of shame turned to see Dawn and Cody board the dock and come running down. The bass cheered, especially Leshawna.

"Go computer geek and Dawn," she praised.

Jo fired again and accidentally hit the water instead. She cursed again, "Hold still. Mike why aren't you doing anything."

As she was nearing the dock herself, something comes flying through the air and hits her in the back, sending her to the ground.

Cody not paying attention with Dawn, who saw what happened, grabbed the lifeguard chair.

Leshawna high-fived a heavy breathing Cody. "You did it."

"Yeah I di..." he went speechless when he looked back at land.

Noah rolled his eyes as he smirked. Heather and Courtney as well smirk.

"Looks like our plans will stick to plan," Courtney smiled.

"That's because she knows the drill," Noah added.

Jo sat up and saw her paintball gun had slid away and was now about 10 feet away, she turned to see what had collided with her.

"Izzy, what the hell," she growled, "Why'd you do that?"

Izzy giggled. "Only Izzy knows why and Izzy will never tell."

Jo rolled her eyes as she walked over and grabbed her paintball gun. But before she could even get a shot. Izzy had been shot.

Mike lowered his paintball gun, "One more down."

Jo grunted, "It's about time."

Izzy shrugged as she did a cart-wheel over Jo's head and ran to the docks and dropped down on Noah's lap.

Noah smirked back at her, "Nice move."

"Izzy knew Noah would like it," Izzy giggled.

"So," Gwen said, "Izzy let Cody and Dawn score points why?"

"I don't have any idea," Duncan commented.

"I know," Cody said with suspicion, "But I'm not goanna say anything further."

Gwen shrugged.

"No, I want to know," Leshawna disagreed.

Cody whispered something in her ear and her eyes widened.

"I don't think there is anything we can do," Cody sighed.

Leshawna sighed as well, as she looked saddenly over at Tyler and Eva. The latter with her arms crossed and the former just counting the ripples in the water.

Dawn sat down and started to meditate to try and clear her mind for the time being.

But it was short-lived when Scott came.

"So looks like Dawn's here now," he said in a nazily voice, with a chuckle.

She ignored him as he walked past and sat with his alliance, he saw them all there and knew things were going well.

Dawn was feeling guilty a little guilty for her thoughts earlier. But she knew someone else would fall and get eliminated thanks to him, she didn't know which of them it was though.

She sighed again, as she looked at said red-head who was talking with Noah and Izzy, who were telling him about how the latter tackled Jo.

"Five minutes," Chris said over the loudspeaker. "If the gophers want any chance of winning, then they better pray that DJ and Harold are either found or eliminated soon."

Tyler being friends with both DJ and Harold didn't wish this, but it was better them than himself and more importantly Lindsay.

"I hope they both get points," Heather added, as she spoke to her alliance.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Cabin**

Justin was now certain, Heather was throwing the challenge. He knew Izzy was apart of their alliance. He saw her purposely get eliminated and allow the other team two points.

He also heard Chris's latest announcement and knew they could never get five points. So he had to do something. He didn't know what though.

So he sighed as he sat on the bed. At least he had the numbers in the voting, his alliance had six while Heather's had five.

Or so he thought.

* * *

**5 Minutes Later**

Jo had searched the rest of the camp and found no one else. Brick found no one in the forest as well. Mike kept guard at the docks and made sure none made a run for it.

Jo came close to finding Justin, but when she came in, he simply hid under the bed again. He went against his earlier thoughts and never made a run for it.

Lindsay and Beth came out of their hiding spot. They were covered in spider-webs and dirt. But they had scored their team two points. But they didn't celebrate long when Lindsay found a spider in her hair and Beth had to whack it off her.

Justin scored a point as well and Jo face palmed when she never checked under the beds.

DJ and Harold scored as well when they were never found.

Harold and Leshawna exchanged high fives when they both knew what the other was thinking.

So now they were all standing with Chris in the center of camp.

"With five points to three, the killer bass win," Chris said, "Gophers you'll be sending someone home. I wonder how it will all go down with two separate alliances."

He walked off with most everyone there.

Bridgette and Geoff looked around, "What happened to DJ?"

The rest of their team looked around and saw the gentle giant wasn't with them.

"Looks like he really hidden," Gwen chuckled.

Katie, Gwen, Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, and Harold went off in their separate directions.

Leshawna, Cody, and Dawn were all that stayed behind.

As for the Killer Bass, Heather and her alliance had dragged Ezekiel away to talk to him.

That left, Tyler and Eva to tell Lindsay, Beth, and Justin what happened when they were at the dock. But they did this else where near.

Only ones near the docks now were Leshawna, Cody, and Dawn.

"So do we tell them," Dawn asked.

"After seeing what I saw today," Leshawna began, "I say we should. Perhaps we can. I don't like Justin, but I don't want poor Beth or Lindsay to be eliminated because of Heather."

"What can we do anyway?" Cody shrugged in disappointment. "What can we say to somehow change a six on five vote."

Leshawna just looked back at him worriedly, knowing he was right.

"Perhaps we can talk to Ezekiel and persuade him to change his mind," Dawn suggested.

"Sounds better than nothing," Leshawna said heading off.

Cody followed with Dawn. "I hope he does," Cody said.

* * *

**3 Hours til Elimination, Screaming Gopher cabin**

Heather, Noah, Izzy, Courtney, and Scott sat around with Ezekiel. Getting ready to talk to him.

"So, Zeke," Heather began, "Who do you wish to eliminate?" Heather began.

She sat next to him on his bed.

"Um...not sure," he replied.

Courtney rolled her eyes as she sat on her own, arms crossed, dulling over how to approach him on the delicate situation.

"Well we're incorporating everyone's idea's," Heather lied to him. Seeing if he was on their side.

Noah sat reading his book and Izzy was hanging from the ceiling somehow like a spider. Apparently when no one was looking, she had attached a car seat belt to the ceiling. So now she was strapped to it, upside down.

Noah looked up at her and just chuckled, "That's my crazy girl," he said under his breath.

Ezekiel saw both Heather and Courtney's eyes on him. He shrunk in his bed, feeling both.

"I kind of need an answer," Heather added.

"I don't honestly know," Ezekiel gulped, "Eva perhaps."

"Hmm," Heather put a hand on her chin, "What do you guys think?"

"No way," Noah disagreed, not looking from his book. "I'd prefer not to get pounded. If we boot someone, we boot someone who is of no use as in baggage. I'd suggest Beth or Lindsay."

"Just what who I had in mind," Heather agreed, "Mainly for the fact, I don't like that they're again here and that they betrayed me."

Courtney shrugged, "Whoever, I don't honestly care."

Scott shrugged as well, he didn't care who it was. Preferably Justin because there were some things he didn't like about the guy. He was thinking more of his Chef Hatchet idol. He was debating on whether he should show his alliance or not.

"Alright," Courtney broke the silence, she stood up and bent down in front of Ezekiel. Face to face. "We need to know, are you with us or with the others."

Ezekiel was scared of her already, at her ferocity. "I'm with you guys. Why would I change?"

"Because of your loyalty to them," Heather sat back, with a smile. She had confidence in that he wouldn't change. "If you do change, it will be the last thing you do. So your best chance of not being dead is to keep your vote for whoever we say."

Courtney glared at him and crossed her arms, "So can we count on you."

"Yes," he said, "I'm part of this alliance. Justin is the past. Voting with you guys is the best possible future for me eh." He said breathlessly.

"Izzy believes him," Izzy said.

"Noah isn't so sure," Noah deadpanned. Izzy giggled when he used third person.

Heather and Courtney exchange glances. Heather rethinking, didn't know either.

"Well if you are on our side vote for..." she whispered the name of someone in his ear.

Ezekiel nodded as he understood to vote for that person.

"Remember if you cause one of us to be eliminated instead," Courtney growled, "It will be the last thing you do."

Ezekiel gulped as he nodded.

Courtney decided she had enough and exited the cabin.

Ezekiel just sat back in his bed as Heather joined Courtney. Noah, Izzy, and Scott already knew to who to vote for.

Heather and Scott left the cabin to, leaving Ezekiel almost alone. Noah just felt like reading and who knows what Izzy was doing.

Ezekiel decided he was goanna take a shower and take a nap until elimination, so he exited the cabin as well, heading toward the communal bathrooms.

* * *

**2 Hours and 50 minutes til elimination**

Ezekiel walked to the bathroom where he saw his former alliance standing. Beth, Lindsay, Tyler, Justin, and EVA.

Eva turned to see him and immediately growled.

"You're dead," she threatened marching toward him, hands in fists.

Ezekiel coward as Tyler held his hands up and got in between the two.

"No Eva," he warned her, "We need you. We can't afford you getting disqualified."

Eva was seething, steam coming from her nose and ears, her eyes boiling red from anger. "Let me get my hands on him."

Justin ignored the seething muscle woman and walked over to Ezekiel.

"Zeke tell me you haven't sided with the other alliance, please," Justin sighed.

Eva stopped seething for a brief second, awaiting his answer. Her eyes glaring imaginary holes into the homeschooled.

"I, I, I did," Ezekiel said with disappointment in himself.

Justin shook his head, already knowing this. Eva and Tyler telling him not even five minutes ago.

"Zeke, even after giving you our teams Chris idol," Justin spat, still disappointed, but not angry, "Even after taking a big step and asking Tyler, Lindsay, and Beth to join our alliance."

Ezekiel just nodded, "I'm sorry Justin. Heather came to me after all and presented me an opportunity I couldn't pass on."

"I came to you first," Justin pointed out, "First you back stab us by giving them our idol that eliminated Owen, but now you side with the enemy. If it weren't for the fact that she'd get disqualified most likely. I'd let Eva at you."

Eva punched her palm waiting for the signal, as Tyler stayed in between them.

"Zeke dude," Tyler said, looking at him all devastated. "Is there any chance you'll come back."

"I don't know," Zeke replied, "Which ever benefits me best is what I'll go with."

"Well you should know, if you do cause one of us to be eliminated," Eva growled, "It will be the last thing you do."

Ezekiel remembered Courtney saying the same thing or something close to it. Who was scarier, Courtney/Heather or Eva. He did not know at this moment.

"Who are you voting for tonight anyway?" Ezekiel asked, "Just in case I side with you."

"Well if it matters," Justin shrugged, "We were goanna vote****. I'd say the future of our teams game is in your hand."

"Wow, Justin," Beth admired, "You're actually strategizing."

Justin nodded, "I was eliminated last time because of random act. Because Heather had to be a bitch and read Gwen's diary, then save her own ass by giving Owen cake. I'm trying this time, making sure to look after my alliance unlike her, so I'm not left high and bald at the end of the season. But now and if Zeke switches, it'll be one of us."

"Don't worry," Beth encouraged, "We'll be able to pull through this some how."

"How?" Justin asked now distraught thinking more about it.

He looked at her for an answer, when she didn't give one, he was pretty sure now.

He exited with Lindsay, Tyler, and Eva right behind him.

"You better not switch," Eva stated simply, "Or else expect broken bones in your future." She walked out as well.

Beth was the last to leave, "Well if you have to vote someone out. Let it be me, and let the others stay."

"I'm sorry Beth," Zeke apologized, "But the motion has already been set."

Beth sighed again, "Well if you do vote with us remember to vote for..." She exited after saying who to him.

Ezekiel was kind of surprised by the name, he expected someone else from the other alliance. He had a major decision tonight. Stay with Justin or backstab them and go with Heather.

Which to choose? He did not know, but he had to choose soon.

* * *

**2 and half hours til elimination, Killer Bass cabin**

Harold felt at home here, since this is where he started out last time and finished.

He sat on his bed facing the wall with an idol in his hands. The one he found back in the kitchen cabinet. Why one was in there he didn't know or care, but he was excited nonetheless.

He held the idol in the light, but made sure no one could see it. The only people in the cabin anyway, were Trent, who was standing in the doorway looking out at the porch and Bridgette and Geoff who were making out too much for their own good on the other side of the room. It was like he didn't exist.

Harold put the idol back and decided to hit the hay early. He was trying to remember what the idol's power was.

On the bass porch were both Gwen and Duncan stood. Both leaning against the banister, looking out at the dock of shame. The sun was setting. The day itself felt like it had flown by so fast for them. Mainly because they got eliminated early in the challenge and sat around the dock for the rest of it.

The two of could see the sun casting a mirror image of itself on the lake.

"It's so beautiful," Gwen commented.

Duncan saw it to, but didn't really care, though he agreed a bit himself.

Duncan was paying more attention to the gophers. He saw how stressed Courtney looked when she left the gopher cabin, it appeased him, but was curious to what it could be.

When he saw Heather exit with a slight smile he had to figure it couldn't be that bad.

"I wonder what Courtney has planned for tonight?" Duncan pondered out loud.

"I don't know," Gwen sighed upon hearing that name, "But whatever it is. It's not good."

Duncan sensed her depressed states and clutched her to make her feel better, "Yeah, but it's not us that are going to the bonfire tonight. So we shouldn't worry."

"No but we could be at some point in the future," Gwen pointed out, looking up at him.

"And when we do, I'll make sure neither of us are the one who take the walk of shame," Duncan smiled warningly, as he reminded her they had the second Chris idol, by showing her.

She smiled slightly. "But knowing Heather, things could still turn sour. She's already helped elimate two people."

"And more, Courtney's in an alliance with her," Duncan added, "Which can't help at all."

Trent heard and listened to everything from the doorway. He hadn't done much this game as of yet anyway. He just felt awkward being on the same team all the time with them.

When he heard they were goanna switch, he was hoping his name wasn't grouped with Duncan's. He sighed as he headed back in and laid down for the night.

Now two bass were sleeping and would miss the upcoming action.

Gwen had seen Trent, unknowing to him, and felt bad for him herself. The musician did help her out yesterday and with his own worst fear. Duncan didn't even disagree or even step up for her there.

She still had to thank Trent for that.

Duncan was oblivious to it all as usual as he watched Ezekiel exit the communal bathrooms and get confronted with Dawn, Leshawna, and Cody.

* * *

**2 Hours til Elimination**

**The Woods**

Scott had seperated himself from his alliance. He held his Chef idol in his hands as he looked for a place to hide it.

He knew for a certain fact he wouldn't be the one going home, mostly because he hasn't done anything to piss Justin or Eva off. That he knows of.

So he knew he'd survive and be around tomorrow for whatever challenge they had to face. So he'd save his Chef idol for when he really needed it, in case stuff did go off plan. He for shure didn't know what was going through Ezekiel's head, so as a backup plan, he'd have this ready.

He found a nice large tree with a hole in it. The only tree around with one of that size. So he placed the idol in and smirked.

"Dawn and the entire cast should fear me now," he smirked.

He left and made his way back to camp, to get ready for the ceremony. Maybe be rested up.

* * *

**Dinner, half hour til elimation.**

Both teams were kind of anxious. The gophers only had 8 people sitting at their table. Harold and Trent were sleeping and didn't want supper. More or so for the latter, because he didn't want another awkward moment with Gwuncan. The former couldn't be woken with a nuclear explosion.

The rest of the team, still had not seen any sign of DJ. He had not shown up at all. They were kind of curious, but Chris said not to worry because he'd be alright. The host himself already knowing where he was and found it funny.

Dawn, Leshawna, and Cody had spoken to Ezekiel, who did confess to them of that it was him who gave Heather the idol on the first day.

Leshawna was furious and Dawn was able to com her down. Leshawna did say that if Lindsay, Tyler, or Beth were eliminated, that it would be on his shoulders and he'd feel all the guilt.

Now said homeschooled had so many people counting on his single vote. Whoever he sided with, would also cause him to gain enemies. He definitely didn't want, Eva, Courtney, Heather, or Leshawna as enemies.

He couldn't help but nervously gasp. All his major enemies were girls. Now he more than ever regretted saying that shit in the first episode of TDI. Because it was seriously eating away at him with guilt and frustration right now.

At the current moment, he sat alone in the middle of the table. He looked to his left and saw Eva glaring and Tyler giving him sincere sad eyes. Justin wasn't looking, he had lost hope all together as he looked down at his soup.

Ezekiel looked to his left. He saw Heather and Courtney looking back. Heather had a small smirk and Courtney was pretending to draw her finger across her neck. Heather mouthing, "Us or them." To him.

He had to choices of votes tonight. He could choose the person Justin wanted gone or he could choose the person Heather wants gone. Which would he choose. He did not know. But he had not much time left to choose.

"Attention gophers, get your butts to the confessional and cast your vote," Chris said as he came in. "Soon the 11 of you will become 10." He looked from Heather to Eva to Ezekiel when he said this. "And I am so waiting for the carnage that will follow." He left.

Leshawna glances at Ezekiel and then at Cody, "I hope he makes the right decision."

"Who?" Duncan asked curiously.

"Chef," Leshawna lied, "I hope he doesn't start making horrible food."

"Yeah, I agree," Duncan smiled, "Three bad seasons of slop is enough. Who knew he was a great cook."

Just as he said this a buzz saw comes flying over his head, barely clipping his Mohawk.

Duncan sees it lodged in the wall and then at Chef who was glaring daggers at him.

"I mean awesome food."

As Gwen gasped at Chef's actions, Cody and Dawn exchange glances as they watched Ezekiel leave.

* * *

**10 minutes til elimination, confessional**

Eva's seen sitting there with the name of her chosen person, "You back stabbing bitch. You will get what's coming to you. As long as homeschooled keeps up with our plan."

* * *

**9 minutes til elimination, confessional**

Courtney is sitting there. She smirks, "I don't have confidence in Ezekiel at all. I have my doubts. But still if I lose and get voted out tonight. I still have my lawyers to get me back in. And if Zeke is still around then, he will be my biggest target, along with Gwuncan. So they both better watch their backs."

* * *

**8 minutes til elimination ceremony**

Ezekiel is seen sitting there. With a blank piece of parchment sitting in front of him. He had done a lot of thinking and he has come up with a decision. "I know a lot of people are goanna be pissed at my decision. But I got to make this one to better my future. Literally. Again, this will change the game entirely." He wrote the name down and looked at one more time to make sure it was the one he wanted to go against. He sighed as he slid it into the box, casting his vote. "Please don't hurt me," he prayed as he exited.

* * *

**The Elimination Ceremony**

Just for his amusement. Chris had banned the Bass from the ceremony so they'd have to wait til morning to see who got the boot.

Chris stood in front of his podium with a plate of 10 marshmallows. He was wildly surprised at the eliminated person, he could barely contain his excitement.

"If you do not receive a marshmallow," Chris smirked, "You must walk down the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, and you can never come back. EVER. Until the merge that is."

"What did you just say?" Courtney quirked an eyebrow, "That last part."

"Nothing," Chris said quickly, "Now, it's been a long day. Let's hope you all made the right decision so the 10 that remain don't see yourselves back here tomorrow night."

"Get on with it already," Courtney demanded.

Heather agreed, "I want to see if certain people made the right decision."

"You mean Ezekiel," Chris smirked, "Well, we will see, since he gets the first marshmallow."

He threw it to Ezekiel who caught it, but just let it sit in his hand. He awaited the other nine marshmallows.

"And the next marshmallow of safety goes to...Scott."

Scott happily caught it knowing he'd be safe, he smirked. But it disappeared as he awaited the rest of his team to receive one.

"Noah, Izzy, Eva, and Tyler are safe as well," Chris said giving immunity to the following four.

"We have five of you left, and only four marshmallows," Chris stated. "I am not shocked to see that one of you receive five votes and the another got six. So it would seem that Ezekiel did in fact take sides with an alliance."

"Just get on with it," Justin growled, "We already know he sided with Heather already."

"You don't know that," Chris smirked, "Because you are safe."

Justin, caught his marshmallow, surprised he wasn't the one who had been eliminated. He looked over at Ezekiel.

Said homeschooled just looked at the ground, hands covering his eyes, so he didn't see the end results.

Justin then looked back at his last two alliance, members. Beth and Lindsay.

"Zeke you didn't," Justin mouthed.

Zeke remained quiet.

"The third to last marshmallow goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Courtney," Chris said throwing her one.

Courtney high-fived Heather who felt confident in that she would be called next. And the one she'd see one of her fellow used to be alliance members walking down the dock of shame.

Lindsay and Beth gasped at the fact they were in the bottom three.

Tyler himself was clutching Eva's arm with strength he didn't know he had. Eva would have pushed him off in anger, but knew how he was feeling. His girlfriend may be eliminated.

"The second to last marshmallow goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beth."

Beth feeling relieved caught it and cheered. But only for a brief second as she awaited the final.

Heather knew Beth would receive one. She just didn't expect herself to be in the final two.

"I can't wait to taste that marshmallow," she smirked at Lindsay, who was biting her nails from anticipation.

Tyler was sweating bullets. "No, not Lindsay," he panicked.

"Yes Lindsay," Courtney smiled.

"Why her?" Beth demanded, getting angry.

"Because, I want to show you I can out last my former alliance members again," Heather smirked.

"Ezekiel, please tell me you didn't side with them," Beth pleaded with him, "With all we've said to you."

"Oh and believe it," Courtney said. "Lindsay is eliminated and there is nothing you can do about it."

Beth ignored her as she demanded an answer from Ezekiel.

"Um...guys," Chris said, getting everyone's attention. "I still have one marshmallow. So stop speculating who will go when you don't know. Only me and Zeke do, and he's knows not to speak until it's known."

Heather rolled her eyes, as she awaited.

Lindsay still feeling nervous just sat there, a lump the size of a xbox in her throat, inability her from speaking.

"Well," Chris started, "We'll see if Ezekiel chose the right decision."Because the final marshmallow goes to..."

Lindsay held Beth for comfort.

Heather for the first time that night felt like perhaps things were not goanna go her way.

Tyler feeling the same way, was clutching Eva, to nervous and distraught at the final two pairing to even clutch his girlfriend instead.

As for Eva, she didn't care who. If Heather, then her alliance was strong and she could trust Ezekiel. If Lindsay, then it gave her motivation to beat the fuck out of Ezekiel the next chance she got.

Izzy and Noah were just as emotional, they hated to do this to their friend, especially Izzy. But they already cast their votes and it was to late to turn back now.

Justin was feeling the same as Tyler but to a less extent. Feeling he may lose one of his own. An alliance member. Because what he was thinking earlier has become true. His heart had grown. He may be a villain for this game, but he was looking after his alliance and make sure they don't get eliminated. He may have failed.

"And the final marshmallow," Chris repeated, "Goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lindsay."

Chris threw the final marshmallow to the blonde, who caught it.

She found herself surrounded by both Beth and Tyler, cheering that she was safe.

Eva looked over at Ezekiel and new he made the right decision. She actually smirked as she walked over and smacked him on the back.

"You just earned some major respect homeschooled," she spoke.

Heather on the other hand was speechless, as she looked straight at Chris.

"Wait, what?" Courtney screamed.

"Oh, I did not see this coming," Scott added.

"Yup, for the first time, Heather is eliminated fairly early," Chris smirked, "Looks like Eva is much scarier than you Courtney."

Courtney growled again. "Zeke you will suffer my wrath the next time we lose."

Ezekiel coward as Eva rolled her eyes.

"If she knows whats good for her she won't."

Justin was speechless to, he walked up to Zeke. "Zeke, you voted out Heather."

Zeke looked back at him, relieved it was finally over. He may have grown enemies in Courtney and soon to be Heather. But he knew Eva was a way far worse enemy. Courtney was a bad enemy financially, which he could deal with. But Eva...he knew from his last time not to get on her bad side. So it was her essentially of why he did not side with Heather. Plus one more reason.

"Well you did come to me first," Zeke stated to Justin and Eva. "So I had to stay with you for that reason. Plus I agree, us rookies, no offense Eva," she nearly shrugged her shoulders, "Should make it a lot farther than those who made it pretty far."

Just smiled, "And I hope you stay with us and don't switch back. Cause now it's a five on five vote if you do. So it will be a lot more hectic next time. So stay with us and we can eliminate Courtney."

Ezekiel nodded, "Agreed."

"I can hear you," Courtney spat. "And I'd like to see you try to eliminate me."

Lindsay, Beth, and Tyler were still cheerful that they survived again.

"Lindsay babe, I'm so glad you didn't get eliminated," Tyler, said with happy tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Me to," Lindsay said with no tears, but clutched him anyways.

"And we just eliminated one major threat," Beth giggled as she watched a stunned Heather stand up.

She shook her head and glared at Ezekiel.

"You could have ruled the game and made it to the final six," she growled, "But mark my words, I will be back. And I will get even."

Everyone watched as Chef grabbed her and threw her over his shoulders as he walked to the boat of losers.

He through her in and then started the boat of.

"This was a shocker," Chris laughed, "This season so far is so much better than the first. So much drama and suspense."

"Speak for yourself," Courtney growled, stomping away, as Heather was taken away.

"You hear me," Heather yelled, "You all will pay. You will all pay..."

Her voice drifted off as she disappeared over the horizon.

Justin was still happy like he just received a the grand prize. He walked away with his alliance.

"So looks like we have our final six right here," Tyler whooped.

"I can guarantee it," Justin added.

"I'm tired," Eva said blandly, "So I'm going to bed. Need to be awake for whatever hell hole we're in tomorrow."

"Agreed," Beth smiled in happiness.

Scott rolled his eyes as he growled, "Final six my ass," he said under his breath. He turned back to the dock of shame to see the boat of losers gone. "I still have one advantage no one else does." He chuckled as he walked away into the darkness.

"And that folks, brings this episode to a close," Chris spoke from somewhere else. "What challenge will be next? How will Courtney and Scott survive against the mega alliance of Zeke and Justin? Find out next time."

* * *

**Main Lodge Roof**

"Agh," DJ groaned as he sat up. He looked around and saw it was night out. "How long was I out?"

"About 10 hours," Izzy giggled.

"Izzy, what are you doing here?" DJ asked.

"Catching owls for dinner," Izzy giggled.

"Who won the challenge?" DJ asked.

"You guys," Izzy replied as she did a back flip off the roof.

DJ tried to move but found it hard. His arms and legs hurt. He had a bad case of sun burn. "This isn't goanna be fun."

* * *

**Hope you liked. Cause this is going on hiatus for a while. Just lost interest sort of, so don't expect any updates any time soon for this. **

**Screaming Gophers: Courtney, Noah, Izzy, Scott, Ezekiel, Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, Justin Eva**

**Killer Bass: Duncan, Gwen, Leshawna, Harold, Dawn, Katie, DJ, Bridgette, Geoff, Cody**

**Next Veteran Challenge: Brunch of Disgustingness then the Talent Contest.**

**More will be explained next chapter.**

**Until Next Time...Bye.**


End file.
